(T)rue Love
by ORUL2
Summary: Ch 13 Update [Jin punya list mantan seperti alfabet. Orang dengan nama huruf depan A-Z pernah ia pacari, kecuali huruf T yg sialnya sangat susah dicari. Ketika memohon pada mitos bodoh, Jin bertemu Taeyong dan V di waktu hari yang sama. Takdir mengikat Jin dengan Taeyong, namun V juga sering terlibat di dalam kehidupannya. Bagaimanakah takdir akan memainkan dirinya?] BTS NCT TaeJin
1. Prologue

©Story is a **remake** from "L" novel by Kristy Nelwan. Karena sudah diperingatkan dari awal, ORUL2 tidak akan menyertakannya lagi di keterangan selanjutnya~

FF ini merupakan hasil tulis ulang oleh ORUL2. Tidak copas, benar-benar ditulis ulang, karena novel ini tidak ada free PDF-nya. Cerita akan disesuaikan dengan karakteristik _chara_ aslinya dan latar Korea Selatan. Pada novel aslinya cerita ini _straight,_ tapi di sini ORUL2 ganti jadi BL.

AU, OOC, BL, Romance, Angst. Rated: M. All from Jin's POV

* * *

 **T = True Love**

Because _T_ aims for _T_ rue Love

* * *

 **Prolog:** _From A to Z_

* * *

Aku selalu terserang panik setiap kali teringat hanya denganmulah aku bisa bicara lama tentang hal-hal biasa. Mungkin karena aku terlalu sering dianggap aneh—atau gila. Padahal aku hanya melihat segala hal dengan perlahan dan mencari bagian istimewa dari semua yang sederhana.

Dahulu kala, sebutir mutiara hilang dari kalung kesayanganku. Aku mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru kamar menggunakan kaca pembesar. Menemukannya satu jam kemudian di tengah karpet berbulu gelap, aku lega mutiara hitam itu terlihat masih mengilap.

Semenjak itu, aku mulai sering menggunakan kaca pembesar kapan saja. Tidak untuk mencari mutiara kecilku, tapi untuk melihat dunia.

Dan diam-diam aku berharap ada orang yang melihatku dengan cara yang sama. Berulang kali kecewa, tentu saja. Harapan yang terlalu tinggilah yang sering kali menyebabkan nyeri di hati. Tapi, mau apa lagi kalau bukan mencari? Walaupun akan dikecewakan, aku selalu berhasil berjalan lagi.

Dan bertemulah kita, di suatu halaman yang tampaknya normal-normal saja. Lima menit pertama, kamu mengernyit menatapku, seperti halnya aku yang mengernyit melihatmu. Lalu aku mengeluarkan kaca pembesarku.

Pelan-pelan dahiku tak lagi berkerut.

Kaca pembesarku sampai di wajahmu dan kulihat kamu tersenyum lembut. Sama sepertiku, dahimu juga tak berkerut lagi.

Kaca pembesarku sampai di tanganmu, dan aku mengerti senyummu itu untuk apa.

Jemarimu sedang menggenggam kaca pembesar juga. Melihat sebuah mutiara kecil biasa yang jadi istimewa karena tidak bisa dilihat kapan saja….. dalam diriku.

Semoga kamu baik-baik saja di sana, wahai jiwa yang istimewa. Semoga kamu dan aku baik-baik saja sampai kita berdua tiba di tempat yang seharusnya, meskipun agak lama.

 _You_.

 _Thank you for them, the unexpected yet amazing journeys. Thanks for all. Thanks for always being here._

 _Me._

 _I will love you as much as I can._

 _For the rest of my life._

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **ORUL2** 's corner untuk para pembaca lama: (jika kamu pembaca baru, silakan skip)

okey so ini adalah satu ff yang mau aku garap dari awal lagi. akan ada banyak sekali editan mulai dari prolog hingga chapter yang sudah terpublish. ga akan ada perombakan besar2an kok, cuma dibenerin aja kata2 yang kurang enaknya kayak gue-elu jadi aku-kamu (setelah dibaca ulang emang lebih enak aku-kamu buat ff, entah kenapa). LALUUUUU asalnya kan tokoh bernama Y yang jadi target Jin adalah Yoongi, mau aku switch sama Yuta. Jadi, yuta adalah target Jin dan sahabat jin jadi yoongi. DAAAAN asalnya cerita ini straight, tapi aku lagi suka banget BL karena sotus the series hehe so aku ganti jadi BL. yaudah gitu aja semoga masih ada yang mau baca dari awal (?) khihihi.

September, 2017

peluk cium, ORUL2.


	2. Target 1 - Y

**BTS** Kim Seokjin ( **Jin** ) | **BTS** Jung Hoseok ( **Hoseok** ) | **BTS** Min Yoongi ( **Yoongi** )

 **BTS** Jeon Jungkook ( **Jungkook** ) | **NCT** Yuta Nakamoto ( **Yuta** )

* * *

© all chara(s) belong to their agency

* * *

 **T = True Love**

Because T aims for True Love

* * *

 **Target 1: Y**

* * *

" _I broke up with_ Zhoumi.", kataku sesampainya aku di meja kerja sahabatku.

"Kamu baru berhasil nemuin _namja_ yang namanya berawalan huruf Z, eh, udah main diputusin aja. Gila, kamu, Jin!", teriak Hoseok sambil melotot tidak percaya dari balik monitor komputernya.

Jung Hoseok, sahabatku sesama produser di KBS TV yang langsung menjadi teman seperjuangan sejak hari pertama kami berdua diterima kerja empat tahun yang lalu. Hoseok berpotongan 'orang TV' banget dengan rambut cepak, kulit agak kecoklatan, setelan _polo shirt_ -jins- _sneakers_ , tag KBS TV yang selalu tergantung di leher, dan kantung mata yang sudah bisa dibilang beranak-cucu saking parahnya karena kurang tidur. Hoseok suka sok ganteng, padahal, _deep down_ , aku tahu rasa percaya dirinya ancur banget.

Sebetulnya, Hoseok itu naksir Jungkook, presenter untuk dua acaraku. Jungkook itu mungil, imut, menggemaskan. Walaupun Jungkook seorang laki-laki, tapi tidak sedikit laki-laki yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Jungkook. Tidak sampai di situ saja, karena Jungkook sangat menggemaskan, banyak wanita (khususnya para noona) yang rela saling jambak untuk menjadi pacar Jungkook. Persaingan ketat untuk mendapatkan hati Jungkook membuat Hoseok memilih jadi _secret admirer_ saja dan harus cukup puas dengan perhatian dari Ji Hansol, banci _coordi-oppa_ yang katanya naksir berat sama Hoseok dari dulu.

Yah, bagaimana pun juga, Hoseok termasuk orang yang cukup tabah untuk mendengarkan curhatanku, cukup _open minded_ untuk mengerti 'kesintingan'ku, dan cukup tolol untuk tidak meyadari bahwa aku sering memanfaatkan dia sebagai alasan untuk tidak menemui cowok-cowok yang jadi korban 'keisengan'ku. Tahu, dong, pemanfaatan seperti apa yang kumaksud?

 _"Hoseok, angkatin handphone aku, dong. Bilang aku lagi di kamar mandi."_

 _"Hoseok, temenin aku ngeliput konser BigBang! Biar aku nanti nggak bingung kalau ntar ketemu salah satu mantan aku di sana."_

 _"Hoseok, tukeran mobil, yuk. Zhoumi mata-matain aku terus, nih."_

Bagaimana? Hoseok sangat bermanfaat, bukan?

Di sisi lain, ada hal yang sangat kukagumi dari Hoseok. Demi adik-adiknya, dia rela berhenti kuliah arsitektur dan banting setir kerja supaya bisa membantu orang tuanya membiayai mereka. Pokoknya, aku cinta banget sama Hoseok sebagai sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku punya.

"Jadi, tinggal berapa lagi, sih, Jin?", tanya Hoseok sambil mengangkat kesepuluh jari tangannya ke depan wajah. " _Let's see…_ Mantan kamu adalah… Ahyoung, Bi, Chorong, Dokyoem, Eru, Fhito—kamu kok bisa ketemu sama orang Filipina, sih?"

Belum aku menjawab, sudah ada yang ikut menghitung deretan mantanku. "Terus siapa lagi, ya? Hm.. Goban, Hyungri, Ilban,… J belum ya?", kata Yoongi yang tiba-tiba saja nimbrung obrolanku dengan Hoseok. Meski sudah bersahabat denganku sejak SMA, Yoongi masih sering mengalami kesulitan mengingat _list_ mantanku, ternyata.

"Koda, Lee, Matthew, Namgi, Ora, Park, Que, Ryu, Sammy, Uri, Valent, Wiki, Xiumin, Zhoumi.", jawabku lancar, hafal di luar kepala.

"Berarti tinggal berapa huruf lagi?, tanya Yoongi bingung, ternyata masih kehilangan hitungan.

"Tiga. J, T, sama Y."

"Kamu boleh pacarin aku kalau mau, lumayan buat ngelengkapin Y-nya.", kata Yoongi sok berbaik hati. Rambut pendeknya hari ini ditata dengan _pomade_ sehingga rambut cepaknya tampak klimis dan licin. Setelan kerjanya dipadu dengan jas yang membuatnya terlihat sangat maskulin. Apalagi ditambah dengan dasi dan pantofel hitam sebagai pelengkap. Ganteng abis.

Memang, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan _gender_ dalam urusan pacaran. Aku cuma ingin mengoleksi mantan sesuai dengan _list_ abjad. Semakin cepat terpenuhi, semakin bagus. Jadi, aku tidak peduli apakah dia perempuan atau laki-laki, asal nama depannya berasal dari abjad yang belum pernah aku pacari, maka kami akan jalan.

Hoseok tidak pernah puas meledek Yoongi 'Jomblo Abadi' walaupun dia akan segera dihantam pukulan karate Yoongi yang lumayan bisa bikin memar-memar. Yoongi itu _good looking,_ tahu. Masalahnya, orang tua Yoongi terlalu selektif untuk memberi lampu hijau pada cewek maupun cowok yang ingin macarin dia. Dari 12 cowok dan 5 cewek yang pernah mendekati Yoongi, yang direstui cuma satu, itu juga sudah lama putus.

Lama-lama Yoongi jadi malas pacaran karena butuh perjuangan ekstra untuk dapat restu dari orang tuanya. Dan, begitu lah dia sekarang, suka asal ngomong. Mana sudi aku pacaran sama Yoongi, sudah ketahuan busuk-busuknya begitu.

"Aku nggak habis pikir, memangnya kamu nggak pernah ngerasain cinta beneran, ya, Jin?", suara Jungkook terdengar dari sudut ruangan. Jungkook merupakan anak bungsu di keluarganya sekaligus _maknae_ di sini, manjanya tak ada dua. Ngomong aja masih ber-aku-kamu dengan nada imut layaknya anak gadis. Walaupun begitu, kalau merajuknya lagi tidak kumat, dia baik dan manis sekali. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidak sayang sama anak itu.

Hari ini Jungkook menggunakan celana _chinno_ krem ketat dan kaos putih polos dipadu blazer warna cokelat tua. Rambut keemasan Jungkook hasil _coloring_ di salon mahal daerah Gangnam ditata jadi ikal-ikal kecil yang lembut. Jungkook mirip tokoh _little angel_ abad kini yang _stylish_ dengan sejuta gayanya. Ngomong-ngomgong, sekarang dia sedang memoles lip balm yang baginya merupakan rutinitas setiap pagi yang haram kalau terlewati.

Hoseok, fans nomor satu Jungkook, langsung sok mendukung kata-kata yang tadi Jungkook ucapkan. "Iya, dasar, ya? Jin seharusnya _respect something called love._ "

Aku bangkit dari meja Hoseok lalu mendelik kepadanya. Hoseok nyengir antara minta ampun dan minta pengertian. Lalu aku mendesis, "CAPER BANGET _._ "

Sementara itu, Jungkook yang diberi kode sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa tadi Hoseok berusaha menunjukkan padanya kalau Hoseok rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Apapun. Jungkook malah menutup _tube_ lip balm-nya, menyimpannya di tas kosmetik miliknya yang lumayan besar, lalu mengeluarkan _lip shine_ andalannya dari merk YSL.

"Maksud aku, _don't you feel your life is empty without love?_ ", cetusnya setelah lip gloss-an.

"Oh, _baby. No, no, no._ ", aku menggoyang-goyangkan telunjukku ke arah Jungkook lalu bersenandung. " _Love is just a game~…_ "

"Permisi."

Suara berat seseorang menghentikan keributan di ruangan produser. Semua orang menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati seorang cowok tinggi menggunakan _t-shirt_ hitam dengan jins biru pudar yang robek-robek di lututnya. Poni depannya yang lurus terlihat agak panjang hingga nyaris menyembunyikan mata sipitnya, tapi tidak mampu menutupi wajah gantengnya. Kulit putih, mata sipit sayu tapi nyolot, dan gaya acuh tak acuh… _Hello, sexy… Beware._

"Ya? Cari siapa?", sambarku tanpa memedulikan tatapan menghina Hoseok. _I can't resist handsome men, so what_?

"Saya kemarin ditelepon buat _interview_ sama yang namanya Jin.", kata cowok itu tanpa mengubah posisinya, menunjukkan dia tidak grogi sama sekali.

"Nyolot amat. Panggil Jin- _ssi,_ kek. Dasar anak kecil!", seru Hoseok, tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau cowok ganteng yang akan membuatnya semakin terlihat standar bertambah satu lagi.

"Oh, kamu yang ngelamar jadi _presenter_ buat acara musik itu, ya?". Samar, aku teringat sebuah janji yang kubuat beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sebentar lagi acara tahunan salah satu merek rokok terkenal, dan KBS TV berhasil nyosor kerjasama eksklusif untuk menayangkan acara itu secara _live._ Hmm.. _good money._ Jadi, selama satu bulan ini dibuka lowongan _presenter_ _freelance_ hanya untuk acara itu. Agak susah mencarinya, karena klien inginnya presenter itu seorang pemusik juga. Repot, deh..

Oh, iya. Cowok itu hanya mengangguk waktu aku tanya.

"Kadang aku nggak ngerti prosedur di sini. Itu acara kan aku produsernya, kok yang _interview_ calon _presenter-_ nya si Jin? Aneh..", ucap Hoseok misuh-misuh agak terlalu kencang sampai aku yang berdiri di dekat pintu pun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Aku berbalik dan berucap dengan nyolot. "Heh, acara itu aku yang bikin konsepnya, bego _._ Satu-satunya alasan kenapa kamu yang jadi produsernya adalah: aku bakal liburan ke Bali minggu depan.", aku membalikkan tubuhku jadi menghadap cowok _yummy_ itu lagi. "Ya sudah, kita ngobrol di ruang _meeting_ aja, yuk."

Aku menendang meja Hoseok ketika berjalan menuju ruang _meeting._ Cowok seksi itu mengikuti berjalan di belakangku.

"Kamu duduk bentar, ya. Aku mau ngambil berkas kamu dulu.", aku menyilakannya duduk dan menutup pintu ruang _meeting._

"Gatel!", sembur ketiga sahabatku tapi dengan nada berbeda-beda ketika aku keluar dari ruang _meeting_. Jungkook dengan nada lucu, Yoongi dengan nada menggoda, dan Hoseok dengan nada mengganggu.

"Biarin!", jawabku sambil tersenyum jahil. "Lumayan. Pemandangan pagi-pagi, hehehe.. Duh, lupa aku, tuh anak siapa sih namanya? Busyet, nih CV banyak banget lagi!"

Aku mengaduk-aduk tumpukan CV dan beruntung menemukan yang kucari.

"Masa kamu nggak tahu dia siapa, Jin?", tanya Jungkook. "Itu kan _rapper-_ nya NCT."

"Oh, ya?", tanyaku, tidak tertarik. "Aku nggak pernah merhatiin _rapper-_ nya. Namanya siapa, memang?"

"Nggak tahu. Aku cuma tahu kalau dia _rapper-_ nya NCT."

"Aneh, deh. Di CV ini juga nggak ada namanya… padahal data yang lain lengkap. Wuih, doi bukan anak kecil, Hoseok! Dia lebih tua setahun dari aku. Haha. Lumayaaan~", kataku sambil meneliti berkasnya. "Duh, fotonya ganteng amat. Lihat, deh!"

Lalu, sambil melambai gembira, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang _meeting_ lagi.

"Kepedean, tuh. Dikira semua orang tahu kalau dia _rapper-_ nya NCT? Idih. Lagian, nama _band_ kok NCT. Maksudnya apa coba nama disingkat pake inisal begitu?!", omel Hoseok. Sudah persis ibu-ibu yang suka nongkrong di tukang sayur komplekku setiap pagi.

Aku melotot sekali lagi pada Hoseok sebelum membuka pintu ruang _meeting._ Untung saja ruangan itu kedap suara. Kalau tidak, cowok yang ada di dalam sana pasti sudah dongkol mendengar obrolan kami tentangnya.

* * *

" _Sorry,_ AC _-_ nya aku matiin. Dingin soalnya.", suara berat itu menyambutku lagi. Dan dia sudah ber-aku-kamu dengan lembut, tidak nyolot seperti tadi.

Cowok gula itu sudah duduk bersandar dengan santainya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan tangannya. Aku memandang takjub dan mulai mengakui dalam hati ucapan Hoseok tentang kenyolotan cowok ini.

"Nggak apa-apa. Nggak ngaruh juga, kok."

Aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa dia bukan siapa-siapa. _Step one,_ aku duduk di meja, sehingga posisiku lebih tinggi dari dia. _Step two,_ aku tidak langsung berbicara tapi membaca dan membolak-balik berkasnya dulu selama tiga menit dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan dia. Waktu ketukan tangannya di meja berhenti, aku baru mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya.

"Jadi, aku udah baca CV kamu. _Well.. not bad._ "

 _Step three,_ dia harus tahu kalau dia tidak cukup penting untuk membuatku tahu sedikitpun tentangnya, kecuali dari CV-nya.

"Tapi… aku disuruh nyari orang yang profesinya musisi, biar fasih ngomongin soal musik dan nggak cuma ngomongin hal standar. _So…_ "

"Aku main musik, kok!"

"Oh, ya?", jawabku pura-pura terkejut.

"Iya. Selain _rap,_ aku juga yang buat beberapa lirik lagu di _band_. Gitar, piano, sama drum juga bisa aku mainin."

"Gitu, ya..? _Band_ kamu apa memangnya?", tanyaku sambil memasang tampang aku-meragukan-ucapanmu.

"NCT.", gayanya masih ngeselin, tapi dari intonasinya terdengar kalau dia mulai nggak se-pede tadi. " _Neo Culture Technology_."

"Hm.. Kayaknya aku pernah denger, sih…", sekarang tampangku menunjukkan aku-sangat-nggak-yakin-denganmu.

"Baru debut lima bulan yang lalu, sih. Baru bikin mini album satu..", lirihnya.

Aku menyunggingkan senyuman licikku secara imajiner. "Oh, pantesan..! Makanya aku nggak terlalu hapal.."

 _See, you're nothing. So, behave properly, dude!_

"Aku mesti nanya satu pertanyaan sama kamu.", lanjutku. "Apa yang kamu punya sampai kita mesti milih kamu?"

Dia diam sejenak. "Aku punya _background_ musik yang kuat. Jauh sebelum debut, aku udah sering manggung sama tim _rapper underground_ di kota asalku di Jepang. Dan, nanti yang main di acara KBS aku kenal semua.. Aku juga orangnya kooperatif."

Untuk ucapan ' _background_ musik yang kuat', wajahku menampilkan ekspresi ah-masa-sih?

Untuk ucapan 'sering manggung sama tim _rapper underground_ ', wajahku menampilkan ekspresi _so-what_?

Untuk ucapan 'yang main di acara itu kenal semua', wajahku menampilkan ekspresi wah-selamat-yeee.

Lalu, untuk ucapan 'orangnya kooperatif', wajahku menampilkan ekspresi _jinjja_?- _I'm-not-sure._

Dia mulai panik tuh. Kekeke. Aku berhasil ngerjain dia. Makanya, jangan sombong-sombong sama Tuan Seokjin!

Sebetulnya, dia memenuhi kriteria, kok. Lumayan pinter, musisi, dan yang terpenting: ganteeeeng!

Jadi, aku berdiam lagi sebentar, sok-sok-an berpikir, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Oke kalau gitu. Kapan bisa mulai _training_?"

" _Any time._ ", jawabnya, lalu berdiri dan menjabat tanganku. " _Thanks,_ ya."

Aku menjabat tangannya sekilas lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. "Ntar aku kabarin lagi."

Dia mengikutiku tapi sebelum mencapai pintu yang sudah kupegang, dia berhenti lalu terkekeh. Suara kekehannya gemesin banget, sumpah!

"Kenapa?", tanyaku, bingung dengan tingkahnya.

" _That's it_? Aku kira _interview-_ nya bakal kayak gimanaaaa gitu. Aku sampe _nervous._ "

"Masa? Nggak kelihatan, tuh.", kataku. "Seserem-seremnya _interview_ nggak akan diapa-apain, lah. Paling juga ditanya-tanya doang."

"Yaaa, _you know,_ gosip tentang produser yang suka macem-macem sama anak _interview-_ an?"

"Oh.. itu sih produsernya aja yang kurang ajar. Lagian biasanya yang begitu om-om dengan tampang genit. Kalau aku kan nggak begitu, jadi, ya.. nggak akan seganas itu."

Dia tersenyum geli. "Tadinya aku ragu. Tapi waktu aku tahu Jin yang bakal nge- _interview_ itu kamu, jujur.. _nervous-_ ku hilang."

Dih. Pede banget dia. Tapi, ada _heat_ aneh yang kurasakan antara aku dan dia. Aku merasa ada desiran di tengkukku. Aku kenal sekali dengan perasaan ini. _Lust._ Wangi cowok itu semakin menyengat, semakin dekat, semakin tajam. Membuatku tergoda.

"Maksud kamu?"

"Maksud aku.. kalau kamu yang ngapa-ngapain aku, sih…. Yaaa.. aku nggak keberatan.", katanya sambil menunduk malu sekilas lalu menatapku lagi.

Aku terdiam agak lama dan menatapnya lamat-lamat. Dia nggak mundur walaupun aku merasa napasnya tertahan.

"Nama kamu siapa?"

"Yuta. Yuta Nakamoto."

Haha. Cowok seksi, nyolot, manis, lucu, ganteng, dan namanya berawalan dari Y.

 _Perfect person. Perfect timing._

Aku melepas genggaman tanganku pada _handle_ pintu dan malah menguncinya alih-alih membukanya. "Aku bukan produser ganas. Tapi, kalau kamu nggak keberatan, yaaah.. Aku bisa juga, lah, sekali-sekali…"

Sejurus kemudian aku merasakan ciuman lembut dari bibir tipisnya. Manis.

Hanya dalam beberapa detik saja ciuman lembut itu berubah jadi liar dan panas. Hmm.. _Gotcha,_ Y!

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

ORUL2's corner: jadi, udah ngerti belum alur dan tema ceritanya? kalau belum ngerti, jadi jin itu punya obsesi buat ngumpulin mantan sesuai abjad. semuanya udah pernah dia pacarin kecuali tiga huruf: J, Y sama T. sekarang jin udah dapet si Y tuh. mulus amat ya jalan idupnya, apa yang dimau langsung didapet wkwk. kira2 siapa hayooo yang jadi J dan T, next targets-nya jin? :D


	3. Target 2 - J

**BTS** Kim Seokjin ( **Jin** ) | **BTS** Jung Hoseok ( **Hoseok** ) | **BTS** Min Yoongi ( **Yoongi** )

 **BTS** Jeon Jungkook ( **Jungkook** ) | **BTS** Kim Namjoon ( **Namjoon** )

 **NCT** Kim Doyoung!GS ( **Doyoung** ) | **NCT** Youngho Seo ( **Kim J** **ohnny** )

 **BTS** Park Jimin ( **Jimin** ) - cameo

* * *

© all chara(s) belong to their agency

* * *

 **T = True Love**

Because T aims for True Love

* * *

 **Target 2: J**

* * *

"Tinggal apa aja, sih, Jin? Kalau nggak salah.. Huruf J, T, sama Y. Itu, kan, ya?", tanya Yoongi.

Aku, Yoongi, dan Jungkook sedang _lunch_ di Sushi Boon. Kami bertiga penggemar berat makanan Jepang, khususnya sushi. Makanya, setidaknya seminggu sekali kami pasti nyempetin untuk makan sushi bareng-bareng kayak gini.

"Nggak. Tinggal J sama T doang.", jawabku ringan sambil mengunyah _dragon roll-_ ku.

"Lah, Y-nya gimana?"

"Lagi aku pacarin sekarang."

"WUAH?!", seru Yoongi dan Jungkook kompak. "Siapa?!"

"Yuta.", kataku sambil terkekeh.

"Yuta itu _rapper_ NCT yang baru tiga jam yang lalu kamu _interview_ , kan, Jinnie?", tanya Jungkook.

"Tiga jam bisa mengubah dunia, _baby_ Kookie~"

" _What happened?!_ ", tanya Yoongi heboh sampai dia tersedak _salmon maki_.

"Jadi… tadi kita.. _made out._ Dan setelahnya dia bilang: 'Gila, _I love you,_ Jin..!', selesai. "

"Oh.. Jadi kalau udah bilang ' _I love you_ ' berarti pacaran, ya?", tanya Jungkook polos.

"Nggak tahu juga, sih. Tapi kita ada _something,_ lah.. Aku nggak peduli kalau dia nggak serius. Yang penting huruf Y dari _list_ udah bisa dicoret.", kataku sambil tersenyum jahil. "Plus, _he's a good kisser._ Hehehe.."

"Wow. Wah. Hidup si Yuta itu akan berantakan mulai sekarang..", kata Yoongi sambil geleng-geleng.

Aku mengedikkan bahuku. "Aku berani taruhan demi koleksi Mario Bros kesayanganku, dia udah berkali-kali ngeberantakin hidup cewek, atau cowok, _I don't know_. Sekali-sekali, lah, dia ngerasain hidupnya yang diberantakin.", kataku. " _Btw,_ nanti malem ada undangan _open table_ di The A. Aku ajak aja kali, ya, si Y itu."

"Yuta! Sebut namanya dong, Jin. Kamu tuh kebiasaan banget suka manggilin pacar dengan huruf depan namanya doang..", tegur Jungkook.

Aku mengibaskan tanganku, tidak peduli. "Ah, bodo amat. Nggak apa-apa, dong, di belakang mereka aku panggil huruf depannya doang. Aku udah cukup baik hati buang-buang energi manggil mereka sayang, _baby, chagi, darling_ setiap kali ada di sekitar mereka. _So tiring_!"

Bersamaan dengan pidato pembelaan diriku, _sushi_ -ku habis. Aku merogoh tas Duffle-ku yang satu bulan lalu dibelikan Zhoumi di Ralph Lauren. Aku mencari benda putih kesayanganku. Rokok.

"Kalian bawa _lighter_? Ah, bego. Pasti nggak, kan?", tanyaku.

Layaknya kembar identik, Yoongi dan Jungkook kompakan menggeleng. _Partner_ kriminalku memang cuma Hoseok dalam urusan merokok, minum, dan sebagainya. Dua makhluk tampan di hadapanku ini terlalu penuh prinsip, jadinya nggak _fun._

Aku melambaikan tanganku pada _waitress_ dan memberi kode ' _lighter_ '. Setelah rokokku menyala, aku mengisap dan mengembuskan asapnya ke wajah Yoongi, sengaja. "Mau ikut ke The A, nggak?"

"Ngapain?", tanya Yoongi sambil batuk-batuk nggak penting.

"Minum, lah.."

"Nggak, ah. Ntar dimarahin mama.", itu jelas Jungkook yang ngomong.

"Mm.. Lihat ntar, ya. Kalo kerjaan ngedit udah kelar, aku eksis, deh.", kata Yoongi.

Setelahnya, ponselku berbunyi. Ada telepon masuk. "Halo?"

[ _Hi._ Mau nanya, besok jam berapa mulai _training-_ nya?], sapa suara serak dari ujung telepon sana. Tanpa perlu bertanya aku tahu orang ini siapa. Si nyolot seksi. _My Y._

"Oh, jam 10.", jawabku singkat.

[Oke deh kalau gitu, _thanks,_ ya..]

"Udah, gitu doang?", pancingku.

[ _Huh_?]

"Nggak ada maksud lain, nih, nelepon aku? Kangen atau apaaa gitu?", godaku.

[Hm.. memangnya kenapa?]

"Ya.. soalnya tadi pagi Hoseok udah ngasih kamu jadwal _training_ selama seminggu ini. Terus aku lihat kamu tempel jadwal itu di dasbor mobil kamu. Dan sekarang, dengan suara kendaraan yang jadi _backsound_ telepon ini, jelas banget kalau kamu lagi di mobil. Jadi, aku simpulkan kamu nelepon aku karena kangen."

Aku bisa mendengar suara kekehannya yang lucu itu dari seberang sana.

[Iya, bener..]

Aku melemparkan senyuman jahil pada Yoongi dan Jungkook. "Bagus, dong, jadi bukan aku doang yang kangen.. Ntar malem The A, yuk?"

[Boleh, sama siapa aja?]

"Acara anak divisi lain di kantor, sih. Tapi kalau kamu mau berdua doang, boleh kok.", kataku sambil melakukan gestur ingin muntah pada dua kawanku yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku dengan jengah. Mereka juga ikut-ikutan sok mual setelah mendengar ucapanku tadi.

"Oke. Aku jemput?"

"Nggak usah. Ketemu di sana aja, aku langsung dari kantor soalnya. Ntar pulangnya aja kita bareng, oke? _See ya then, bye~!_ "

Aku menutup telepon dengan senyum kemenangan pada Yoongi dan Jungkook. "Beres."

Yoongi mendecak tidak percaya. "Si Yuta itu benar-benar nggak tahu siapa yang dia hadapin.."

" _Yeah,_ dia nggak tahu..", kata Jungkook sambil geleng-geleng lucu.

Aku terkekeh.

Namaku Kim Seokjin.

Di usiaku yang ke-25 ini, aku sudah mencicil apartemen mewah dan hidup sendiri.

Hobiku merokok dan minum.

Mantanku sudah 23 orang sesuai dengan _list_ alfabet.

Aku sangat berbahaya.

* * *

"Kebiasaan kamu itu sangat berbahaya, tahu, Jin?", Kim Doyoung bicara dari balik koran edisi hari ini.

" _Eomma.. Please,_ deh. Aku baruuu aja bangun.."

Aku memainkan rokok pertamaku hari ini—obyek omelan _eomma_ tadi—dengan jemari tangan kananku, sementara tangan yang satu lagi meraih _mug_ berisi kopi hitam panas yang masih mengepul.

"Jangan harap _eomma_ berhenti komentar soal gaya hidupmu.", kata _eomma_ seraya melipat koran dan menaruhnya di meja. "Rokok, kopi, alkohol, begadang…"

" _Eomma_ juga minum kopi tiap pagi.", balasku.

"Tapi nggak pakai rokok, alkohol, dan begadang. _Eomma_ pusing lihat kamu merokok terus, Jin. Kapan, sih, mau berhentinya? Selain membahayakan diri sendiri, merokok juga membahayakan orang lain, tahu!"

" _Eomma.._ jarak kita kan jauhan. Aku di teras, _eomma_ di meja makan. Dalam jarak lima meter ini aku yakin udara sudah terfilter dari racun-racun yang disebabkan rokokku ini."

Sekarang _eomma_ melepas kacamata bulan sabitnya dan menaruhnya di sebelah koran. "Bukan _eomma,_ Jin. _Eomma_ mikirin kamu. Nggak sayang, apa, sama badan sendiri? Orang-orang banyak yang ngarep punya badan sehat kayak kamu. Jarang sakit, postur oke, kulit bagus, ganteng pakai banget.. _Well,_ semua turunan _eomma,_ sih."

Mulai deh, narsis.

"Kamu itu udah dikasih semuanya sama Tuhan. Bukannya dijaga, malah dirusak-rusakin. Itu, kan, sama aja nggak bertanggung jawab sama apa yang udah Tuhan titipkan sama kamu.."

Aku diam saja. Kalau sudah bawa-bawa Tuhan, aku bisa jawab apa?

Andai _eomma_ tahu susahnya berhenti merokok..

Andai _eomma_ tahu malam-malam saat aku diteror _deadline,_ entah akan seperti apa jadinya tanpa ditemani benda putih panjang, lucu, dan harum itu.

Makanan-makanan mahal di restoran juga akan terasa tidak lengkap kalau tidak ada rokok sebagai _dessert._

 _Eomma_ masih melanjutkan khutbahnya tentang keburukan rokok—yang sudah kuhafal di luar kepala ketika.. _GEDUBRAK!_

"Tuh, kan.. makanya punya poni tuh jangan kepanjangan, Joonie. Jadi nabrak, deh..", kata _eomma_ yang atensinya sudah teralihkan. _Thanks to my lil bro and his silly thing._

" _Eomma._ Ini tuh mode, keren, gaya, _swag,_ asik, _cool_ , kekinian, _okay_? _Hip-hop style, mom.._!", erang Namjoon frustasi.

Adikku yang masih kuliah dan tergabung dalam sebuah _band rapper underground_ kota Busan itu akhirnya bangun juga dan tidak sadar telah menjadi penyelamatku pagi ini.

 _Eomma-_ ku, Kim Doyoung, adalah seorang dokter mata yang bersama suaminya alias _appa-_ ku, Kim Johnny, dokter spesialis penyakit dalam, membuahkan dua orang anak yang tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan mereka. Satu pun tidak ada yang menjadi dokter atau berpola hidup sehat.

Namjoon anak _band_ , aku orang TV.

Aku tukang merokok, Namjoon tukang begadang main _game._

Namjoon hobi makan _junk food,_ aku hobi minum alkohol.

Kadang aku kasihan pada _eomma_ dan _appa,_ anak-anaknya sama sekali tidak merepresentasikan ke-dokter-an mereka berdua.

"Duh.. Cerah amat, ya..?", seru Namjoon sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut gondrongnya, mengangkat bagian bawah celana piyamanya, dan duduk di sampingku lalu menyeruput kopi. Kopiku.

"Iya, indah, ya.. Kopi orang, tuh…"

Sepertinya Namjoon tidak mengerti sindiranku, soalnya dia kelihatan tidak peduli. Atau memang dia tidak peduli kali, ya, ngambil jatah kopi _hyung-_ nya. Toh, aku jarang pulang ke sini juga. Jadi sebenarnya aku tidak punya jatah kopi di sini karena aku punya _coffee bar_ sendiri di apartemenku. _Alcohol bar?_ Tentu saja ada juga.

"Ngapain kamu di sini? Katanya udah punya apartemen?"

"Hampir. Belum resmi. Tiga kali cicilan lagi."

" _Btw_ tadi _eomma_ ceramah lagi, ya?"

Aku menggumam "Hmm" sambil mengangguk.

"Kali ini aku setuju sama _eomma._ Memang kebiasaan merokok kamu udah mulai parah, Jin. Kapan mau berhenti?"

Aku mendelik malas. "Kalau kamu berhenti nge- _rap,_ aku baru berhenti."

Aku mendapat reaksi yang sangat kuharapkan dari Namjoon. Dia menutup lagi kedua matanya, menyerah.

* * *

 **31 Desember 2013**

"Selamat tahun baru!"

"Sakit jiwa, ya, kamu? Tahun baru gini malah mutusin cowok! Kasihan, tuh, anak orang mewek…", Hoseok menendang kakiku dari belakang, mengusik kerianganku.

Aku, Hoseok, Yoongi, dan Jungkook pesta di apartemen Yoongi. Akhirnya kami berempat bisa bebas tugas..! Sesuatu yang ajaib, terutama buatku dan Hoseok yang semenjak empat tahun yang lalu masuk KBS TV selalu kebagian jaga di malam tahun baru. Makanya malam tahun baru sekarang patut dirayakan.

Lima bulan yang lalu pertemuan pertamaku dan Yuta. _Thanks to him,_ sekarang _list_ Y-ku bisa kucoret. Dan terima kasih juga untuk Jimin, kalau tidak salah nama marganya Park… entahlah. Tidak penting. Setelah dua bulan bersama, aku memutuskan Yuta, dan betapa beruntungnya aku karena menemukan huruf J-ku seminggu setelahnya. Kasihan juga, sih, Jimin. Dia tipikal cowok baik-baik.

"Lagian kamu ngarepin apa, Hoseok? Aku pacaran terus sama si J? _Please,_ bahkan waktu putusnya udah aku undur satu bulan karena aku nggak tega sama cowok itu. Mukanya imut banget astaga, kayak anak SD. Jangan-jangan dia betulan anak SD, lagi. Soalnya cuma dia mantan aku yang nangis gara-gara aku putusin."

"Ahyoung, Chorong, Eru, Sammy, Zhoumi…?", bantah Hoseok yang pernah dicurhati oleh mantan-mantanku sambil menangis bombay.

"Ralat, yang nangis di depanku. Si J itu juga satu-satunya mantan aku yang patut diragukan ketertarikan seksualnya. Masa selama tiga bulan pacaran, aku sama dia cuma _make out_ lima kali… Nggak seru banget."

"Tapi kan mutusinnya nggak perlu di malam tahun baru juga, Jin..", kata Jungkook lirih.

"Bodo! Lagian dia sok-sok perhatian ngelarang-larang aku dateng ke sini. Kemaleman lah, bahaya lah. Aku kan mau tahun baruan bareng kalian semua…", rajukku.

"Cih, alesan. Palingan juga kamu sengaja cari masalah sama dia dengan tiba-tiba pengen ke sini, biar kamu berantem dan jadi ada alasan buat mutusin dia. Padahal sebenarnya kamu juga males dateng ke sini, kan?", celetuk Yoongi si mulut pedas.

"Nggak, aku nggak males…"

"Lah, kemarin bilang males, soalnya Jungkook bersumpah nggak akan ada alkohol di menu yang kita siapin.", kata Hoseok, _supporter_ abadi Jungkook.

Aku mencibir, "Salah banget ngasih tanggung jawab konsumsi ke anak ini..!". Aku menoyor kepala Jungkook yang sedang menonton film 'Love Actually' entah untuk yang keberapa juta kalinya. "Nonton itu mulu, ntar nangis lagi!"

"Ih, Jiiin! Biarin! Aku kan romantis!", Jungkook menjawab dengan sewot tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV. "Aduuuh, cintaaaa…"

Biasanya sekitar setengah jam setelah Jungkook selesai menonton sinetron receh, uhuk, film romantisnya, dia akan berandai-andai tentang cinta. Yang tentu saja akan diiringi oleh seringaian menghinaku, pelototan Yoongi kepadaku karena menjadi orang yang sangat tidak sensitif, dan tatapan memuja Hoseok.

Sekarang pun begitu, aku menoyor kepala Jungkook untuk mengganggunya. "Udaaah, mau ditonton berapa kali juga nggak akan berubah tuh cerita. Tetep aja mereka nggak bisa bareng. Itu cowok bego banget, sih. Kalau memang dia mau sama si Keira Knightley kan seharusnya dia usaha dari awal, bukannya malah jadi _cameraman_ di pernikahan Keira sama cowok lain! Aneh!"

Jungkook mendesah sebelum menjawab gerutuanku, "Jinnie.. Dia kayak gitu karena tahu cewek itu bakal bahagia sama cowok yang dinikahinnya.. Itu semua dilakukan demi c-i-n-t-a."

 _Ew_. Menjijikkan.

"Demi cinta gimana? Tuh laki kalau bukan penakut berarti kurang berusaha. Udah. _Kkeut._ Titik."

"Kamu ini gimana, sih, Jin..? Dia begitu karena nggak mau egois dengan merusak pernikahan cewek itu.."

Ya, tentu saja. Tidak mau egois. "Jadi dia milih ngasih tau Keira yang sudah menikah kalau dia sebenarnya cinta sama Keira dari dulu? _Smart._ "

Tanpa kuduga, Jungkook mematikan _DVD player_ dan menatapku dengan _excited._ Mencurigakan.

"Jinnie sayaaang.. Sekarang, kita nonton dua film romantis, terus kita taruhan. Aku yakin sehabis dua film itu kamu nggak akan se'horor' ini.", kata Jungkook ceria.

Aku terkekeh melihat kesungguhannya. " _Try me..!_ Tapi aku nggak janji bakal tetep bangun sampai film abis, ya."

"Kamu bakal tetap bangun, Jinnie sayang~"

"Awas kalau filmnya jelek. Aku buang semua kosmetik kamu.", ancamku.

" _Plot-_ nya di Vienna, Jin.. _Your-wannabe-there-city._ ", jawaban Jungkook lumayan menyumpal mulutku.

" _Well.._ Mungkin aku bakal tetep bangun, kalau kata-katanya bagus. Lumayan, buat _update_ gombalan."

Jungkook tidak menimpali lagi ucapanku. Dia mengambil sebuah DVD berjudul 'Before Sunrise' lalu memasukkannya ke _player._

* * *

" _Hey, I hate this kind of movie..!_ ", omelku sewaktu _credit title_ muncul di layar.

"Kenapa?"

"Akhirnya menggantung, Hoseok..!"

Mata ketiga makhluk itu tertuju ke arahku.

"Oke. Gini. Mereka menghabiskan satu malam di Vienna, saling _flirting,_ bahkan sampai berhubungan seks! Terus, mereka pisah begitu aja, dan cuma janjian untuk ketemu enam bulan sesudahnya di tempat yang sama. Udah? Nggak ada tukeran nomer telepon? _E-mail_? Alamat rumah?", protesku.

"Tapi kan mereka udah janjian, Jin..", Hoseok mencoba menenangkanku.

"Enam bulan setelahnya. Nggak mungkin banget bisa terpenuhi tuh janji!"

"Nggak ada yang nggak mungkin di dunia ini, Jin.", celetuk Yoongi.

"Manusia bisa terbang pakai baling-baling bambu?", tantangku.

"Apa urusan mereka dengan baling-baling bambu?!", seru Hoseok sewot.

Aku menyengir. "Nggak ada. Maksud aku, kemungkinannya kecil banget, _guys._ Gimana kalau setengah tahun setelahnya Jesse mati, atau Seline-nya jatuh dari lantai 4 terus kakinya patah? Mereka kan seharusnya, seenggaknya, tukeran nomer telepon. Jadi mereka bisa..—"

"Itu karena mereka percaya 'cinta', Kim Seokjin..!", erang Yoongi kesal. "Masa kamu nggak ngerti, sih, Jin..? Di situ seninya, indahnya, tujuan film itu dibuat. Mereka saling percaya satu sama lain. Mereka percaya cinta akan mempertemukan mereka lagi!"

"Aku kira pesawat yang bakal mempertemukan mereka lagi..", jawabku asal. "Kan tinggal di State, tapi janjian di Eropa."

"Busyet. Cape deh aku. Sekali lagi pura-pura bego, aku sumpahin kamu bego beneran, Jin!", seru Yoongi berisik.

"Loh, aku nggak pura-pura bego, Yoongi sayaang.. Aku bilang Jesse dan Seline yang bego."

Dan tidak kusangka-sangka ucapan Jungkook selanjutnya akan menohokku dalam.

"Sejak kapan kamu bisa nyebut nama karakter film dengan benar?", tanya Jungkook jahil.

"Hah?"

"Kamu, Kim Seokjin, biasanya cuma nyebut nama aktor pemainnya, bukan dengan nama karakter yang mereka mainkan.", kata Jungkook menggodaku. "Biasanya kamu bilang 'Itu si Ethan Hawke' atau 'Harusnya Keira Knightley-nya kan..'"

"Ah, _cham_! Film ini pasti menarik banget buat kamu, ya, Jin?", seru Yoongi sambil tertawa.

"Ng-ngomong apa, sih, kalian? Nggak ngerti aku.."

"Ahaha! Jin sebel karena _ending_ filmnya nggak seperti yang dia duga~ Nggak seperti film romantis kebanyakan, yang ini nggak ketebak, beda, dan dia nggak suka~", Jungkook berdengdang.

"Kalau dia nggak suka, kenapa bisa hapal nama karakternya?", tanya Hoseok. Ternyata dia masih cowok. Kadang nggak paham sama obrolan cowok jadi-jadian.

" _Well.._ Mungkin dia nggak suka, tapi juga suka. Semacam benci tapi rindu gituuu.", Yoongi membuat pernyataan paling najis pada malam ini.

Huh. Sekarang mereka mendiskusikan tentang aku, seolah-olah aku tidak ada di sana. Aku mendengus dan menarik selimut yang sedari tadi kupegang hingga menutupi wajahku. "Bodo! Aku sebel dengan akhir menggantung, ganggu!"

"Kamu nggak tidur sekarang deh kayaknya, Jinnie..", kata Jungkook seraya menyibak selimutku.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan menatap Jungkook sambil menimbang-nimbang. Apa sebaiknya aku menyiram _eyeshadow_ Christian Dior-nya dengan soda atau memberi sedikit tinta di _stiletto_ Prada-nya yang baru.

"Dan,.. bisakah kamu memberikan alasan kenapa aku nggak boleh tidur?"

"Karena kamu sebegitu nggak sukanya sama _ending_ dari 'Before Sunrise', kamu mesti nonton film yang satu lagi!", pekik Jungkook senang.

" _No way…_ "

"Jadi kamu nggak penasaran enam bulan sesudahnya Jesse sama Seline bakal ketemu lagi apa nggak..?"

"Memangnya bakal diceritain di film yang satu lagi?", jawabku. Ternyata aku tertarik.

Jungkook sok misterius, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan hanya memasukkan keping DVD berjudul 'Before Sunset' ke dalam _player_.

* * *

" _So_ _,_ akhirnya Jesse menulis sebuah buku dan ke Paris untuk promosi, lima tahun setelah mereka berpisah. Seline yang mengetahui hal itu dateng ke _reading_ bukunya Jesse yang ternyata menceritakan pengalaman Jesse satu malam di Vienna bersama gadis Perancis, _which is_ Seline."

Aku menarik napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan lagi.

"Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk ngobrol-ngobrol sebentar tentang perkembangan masing-masing. Jesse sudah menikah dan Seline tetap _single._ Ternyata, enam bulan setelah perpisahan mereka, cuma Jesse yang sampai di Vienna. Nenek Seline meninggal hari itu, sehingga Seline nggak mungkin pergi ke Vienna walaupun dia sudah siap."

Aku masih berkoar sambil memelototi ketiga makhluk yang menatapku antusias (Jungkook), malas (Hoseok) dan jahil (Yoongi).

"Dia membiarkan Jesse luntang-lantung beberapa hari, menyangka kalau Seline memang nggak mau ketemu dia lagi. Padahal, Seline bukannya nggak pengen, tapi lagi kena musibah. _So,_ sekali lagi aku merutuki kebodohan mereka ngga bertukar nomor telepon atau _email_!"

Hoseok mengangkat bahu sementara Jungkook menatapku dengan mata jenaka. Iya, aku suka sama dua film itu, terus kenapa?!

"Akhirnya, terungkap bahwa, ternyata, _they actually never did stop missing each other._ Satu lagi penderitaan yang terjadi karena kebodohan mereka sendiri. Abis itu, mereka mampir ke rumah Seline dan ngedenger Seline nyanyiin lagu ciptaannya buat Jesse. Laluuu, Jesse ketawa ngeliatin Seline dengan tatapan bodohnya—"

"Tatapan cinta.", koreksi Jungkook.

"Ya, dan itu bodoh!", ujarku sewot. "Terus, Seline bilang ' _You are gonna be late for your plane._ ', dan Jesse balas ' _I know._ '. _The end. Kkeut._ Tamat. _Finish._ Gitu doang?"

" _Ne._ ", Jungkook mengangguk semangat.

"Jadi, nggak ada kejelasan kalau mereka kembali bersama atau ngga sama sekali..?"

Jungkook, Yoongi, dan Hoseok menggeleng serempak.

Aku menepuk dahiku putus asa. "Nggak bisa gitu, dong..! Itu sama aja mereka ngejawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lain!"

"Bagus, ya, filmnya?", goda Hoseok.

Aku mengangkat bahu. " _They are made for each other, then they should be together!_ "

Tiga kurcaci menyebalkan di hadapanku bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Apaan, sih, tepuk tangan segala. Lebay tahu 'gak?", tanyaku sebal. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku punya teori kayak begitu? Menurut aku, kalau udah nemu orang yang cocok, ya jalanin!"

" _It's so not you.._ ", sahut Yoongi.

" _People changes,_ Yoongs..", lirih Jungkook.

" _People changes or people are running out of alphabet?_ ", tambah Hoseok culas. Dia bisa membaca pikiranku, sialan.

"Tapi aku serius. Kalau pada akhirnya aku harus berhenti, ya aku berhenti.."

"Dengan seseorang berhuruf awal T, ya?", tanya Yoongi.

"T kan huruf sakral,", jawabku. "T itu _true…_ Bisa berarti _true feeling, true sensation, true affection.._ "

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-kataku sendiri. Memangnya aku sedang mabuk? Nggak mungkin, karena Jungkook sama sekali nggak menyediakan alkohol. Atau jangan-jangan aku sudah gila? Sepertinya, sih, begitu. _NG! Cut it out!_ Tapi, bukannya berhenti, mulut tololku ini malah melanjutkan, " _So, it is True Love."_

Sekarang mereka bertiga cekikikan menghinaku.

Kualat di malam tahun baru.

Apes banget, sih, aku..

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **ORUL2's corner** : karakter yoongi agak ooc ya di sini haha. lalu untuk kookie, bayanginnya kookie masa-masa baru debut ya bukan yang sekarang. di sini aku jelaskan kalau yang seme hanya hoseok lol. see you in the next target, babies~


	4. Target 3 - V

**BTS** Kim Seokjin ( **Jin** ) | **BTS** Jung Hoseok ( **Hoseok** ) | **BTS** Min Yoongi ( **Yoongi** )

 **BTS** Jeon Jungkook ( **Jungkook** ) | **BTS** Kim Namjoon ( **Namjoon** )

 **NCT** Kim Doyoung!GS ( **Doyoung** ) | **NCT** Youngho Seo ( **Kim J** **ohnny** )

 **BTS** Kim Taehyung ( **V** )

* * *

© all chara(s) belong to their agency

* * *

 **T = True Love**

Because T aims for True Love

* * *

 **Target 3: V**

* * *

 **14 Mei 2014**

Berpanas-panas sepanjang siang tidak sesuai dengan konsep 'berlibur' ataupun ' _refreshing_ ' yang ada di benakku. Mau di Hawaii kek, di Jeju kek, di Lotte World kek, di Kuil Cheongpyeongsa kek.

Lagi pula, kuil ini besar sekali. Indah, sih.. Tapi tetap saja terlalu besar. Belum ditambah ukiran-ukiran di dindingnya yang selama lima belas menit pertama terlihat indah, tapi selanjutnya terasa terlalu kecil dan memusingkan untuk mata minus setengahku.

Aku menyeret langkahku sambil menyeka keringat yang bercucuran. "Berlibur apaan, sih, ini?! Harusnya berlibur tuh nggak melibatkan keringat sama sekali! Libur itu berarti tidur!"

Jungkook berbalik menghadapku dan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir sambil tangan yang satunya lagi menggenggam ponsel yang sejak tadi menempel di telinga kirinya. "Jangan berisik, deh, Jinnie..!"

Setelah itu Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya supaya agak menjauh dari suara bising yang aku ciptakan.

"Nelpon siapa sih, doi?", tanyaku pada Hoseok.

Hoseok menjawab dengan cemberut. "Pacarnya."

"Cieee… Cemburu nih, yeee….", seruku sambil cekikikkan.

Sudah beberapa bulan ini Jungkook berpacaran dengan seorang cowok dari Perancis yang dikenalin oleh teman gaulnya. Ganteng, tajir. Hoseok benar-benar kebanting.

Hoseok yang rasa percaya dirinya tambah ambruk itu cuma melotot tanpa membalas cibiranku. Mungkin pikirannya sedang buntu juga seperti aku, gara-gara matahari Kuil Cheongpyeongsa yang kejam ini.

"Jin…"

" _Wae_?"

"Katanya, si François itu mau dateng…", nada sedih di suara Hoseok membuatku jadi kasihan.

"Masa?"

"Iya… tadi aku denger Jungkook merengek-rengek, kangen katanya sama si François. Terus kayaknya doi luluh dan mau dateng ke sini dari Seoul ntar sore…"

"Wah… sabar, ya, Seok…", aku bingung mau bilang apa. Ini anak apes banget, deh.

"Kira-kira mereka ntar sekamar nggak, ya?", tanya Hoseok lagi.

"Ya, iya lah.."

"Menurut kamu, mereka bakal ngapain aja? Maksud aku, kalo sekamar.. pasti kan….."

" _Make out_? Ya, iya lah… Mereka kan pacaran."

"Terus, pasti mereka…."

" _Make love?_ Ya, iya lah…", semua orang juga tahu, bukan hanya ibunya Jungkook yang emang orang bule, tapi gaya berpacaran Jungkook juga bule banget.

"Huuh.. _Lucky bastard_!"

Serba salah deh kalau udah kayak gini. Lagian, si Hoseok kalau memang cinta sama Jungkook ya usaha kek, nyatain kek, apa kek.. Toh, kalau dilihat-lihat, Hoseok nggak jelek-jelek amat, malah lumayan ganteng. Manis gitu, apalagi senyumnya.

Badan doi juga lumayan kebentuk, bukan kurus kerempeng yang tidak enak dilihat. Dia juga baik, setia, taat beragama, tidak sombong, rajin menabung… Ini serius, loh. Aku bukan sedang ngomongin si Budi yang beken di buku sekolah anak SD itu. Semua kebiasaan Hoseok yang tadi aku sebutkan memang ada di diri dia. Dibandingkan dengan pacar-pacar Jungkook terdahulu dan ter-sekarang, mending Hoseok ke mana-mana.

Jungkook makin hari seleranya makin gawat saja. Contohnya ya si Frans itu. Udah bego, suka cengar-cengir tidak jelas, matanya belanja mulu, sok ganteng,… dan yang bikin aku pingin muntah kalau ada dia adalah: suatu hari dia pernah coba-coba gangguin aku!

Waktu itu jam sepuluh malam, aku masih di kantor karena lembur. Frans jemput Jungkook, tapi Jungkook belum selesai syuting di studio. Jadi, aku berusaha ramah dengan menawari dia duduk di ruang tunggu. Tahu-tahu dia meluk aku dari belakang dan refleksku membuat dia terjengkang sambil mengaduh histeris. Tidak sia-sia dulu _eomma_ memaksaku ikut bela diri.

Sejak hari itu, aku tidak bicara sepatah kata pun pada Frans kecuali di depan Jungkook. Aku hanya mencoba menghormati sahabatku dan tidak mau melukai hatinya. Bisa nangis bombay si Jungkook kalau tahu kelakuan Frans yang, _by the way_ , aku yakin dia lakukan bukan hanya padaku saja.

Dan sekarang cowok bule gatelan itu akan ikut liburan di sini. _Nice._ Berarti siksaan Kuil Cheongpyeongsa ini akan bertambah karena aku harus menghadapi siksaan lainnya yang bernama cobalah-jangan-tendang-si-Frans-di-wajahnya.

"Aduuuh, Hoseok… Ini kapan udahannya, sih? Aku capek, nih…", rengekku sambil terus menaiki anak tangga yang entah sudah ke berapa ratus.

"Telepon pacar, dong, kayak Jungkook.. Biar semangat. Eh, ups _, n_ ggak punya pacar, ya?"

"Kuda!"

Masalah pacar jadi suatu topik berbahaya belakangan ini. Entah aku yang kelewat sensitif, atau memang keadaan yang seolah tidak memihakku sama sekali. Baru kali ini aku merasakan beban yang teramat besar dalam mencari cowok. Bayangkan, dari awal tahun sampai sekarang, aku tidak menemukan satupun cowok atau pun cewek dengan huruf depan T. Yang ada cuma huruf-huruf lain yang nggak penting.

"Belum nemu juga, Jin?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Kualat, kali.."

"Kali. Bodo, ah!", erangku kesal. "Apa lagi, sih, yang anak-anak itu cari? Udah nggak ada yang seru sama sekali di sini. Aduuuh, pulang aja yuk, Seok. Aku pengen tiduuur!"

"JINNIEEEE!", jeritan melengking itu nyaris membuatku terjengkang.

Di kejauhan aku melihat Jungkook dan Yoongi melambai-lambai penuh semangat, menyuruhku dan Hoseok segera ke tempat mereka. Seolah-olah akan ada sesuatu yang menarik. Padahal aku tahu, tidak ada.

Tiga menit kemudian, akhirnya aku sampai juga ke tempat Jungkook dan Yoongi melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Ada apaan, sih?", tanyaku sewot.

"Ini, kata _hyung_ penjaga kuil, kalau kita _make a wish_ dan bisa pegang batu nisan ular ini, maka keinginan kita bisa terkabul. Tapi, kalau nggak, berarti kita masih harus berusaha keras.", kata Jungkook.

"Menurut legenda, dahulu kala seorang pria mencintai seorang putri, sehingga ia berubah menjadi seekor ular dan terus menemani sang putri. Suatu hari, ketika sang putri memohon ingin meninggalkan kuil untuk mencari nasi, sang ular membiarkannya pergi tetapi karena sang putri tak kunjung kembali, sang ular pergi mencarinya. Saat itulah sang ular tersambar petir dan mati. Ini nisannya. Kita berdua tadi udah nyoba, dan gagal…", tambah Yoongi.

Aku menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan kamu-kira-aku-bodoh?

Lagi pula, apa romantisnya dengan cerita legenda itu. Tuh ular mati, terus kalau aku pegang nisannya impianku bakal terkabul? Bukannya malah celaka, ya? Mencurigakan.

Tapi, yang Jungkook sebut dengan ' _hyung_ penjaga kuil' itu terlihat _excited_ sekali, seperti mengharapkan aku mau mencoba menyentuh nisan itu, seolah-olah itu akan mengembalikan semangat hidupnya, memberikan lagi warna dalam kehidupannya..

"Ya udah.", putusku berusaha tidak mengubris otakku yang terus-terusan mendengung seperti lalat ' _Bodoh… tolol... ngapain kamu, Jin..?_ '.

Duet tiga orang itu ditambah Hoseok bergeser memberiku ruang. Aku mengarahkan tanganku ke batu nisan yang terlindungi oleh semacam tembok dan hanya memiliki celah kecil untuk tangan itu sambil berpikir _"Let me find my T."._

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku merasakan tekstur batu yang agak kasar. Apa susahnya? Ternyata aku bisa menyentuh nisan itu dengan mudah. Aku berbalik menatap teman-temanku. Seketika aku merasa dibodohi. "Kalian berdua beneran tadi udah nyoba?"

"Tiga kali!", sambar Jungkook.

" _Well.._ Tangan kalian berdua pasti ada yang salah..", jawabku santai. "Ganti tangan, gih. Jangan beli yang KW. Sekalian ajak si Hoseok, suruh dia ganti muka, jangan beli yang diskonan barang _reject._ "

Aku berjalan menjauhi kerumunan orang itu dan berjalan ke tangga untuk turun kembali ke titik awal penyiksaan ini. Walaupun merasa dibodohi, dalam perjalanan turun benakku memikirkan kemungkinan _wish-_ ku akan terkabul.

 _Benar tidak ya, aku bakal ketemu si T?_

 _The True feeling,_

 _The True sensation,_

 _The True affection.._

 _The True Love._

* * *

Sejak kecil aku tidak percaya hal-hal yang berbau mistik. Itulah kenapa sore ini aku sedang senyum-senyum sendiri di salah satu kios penjual _tteokbokki, eomuk_ dan _sundae_ karena malu tadi mau-maunya aku menyentuh batu nisan itu _._ Aku lapar sekali tapi di sini jarang ada tempat makanan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengisi perutku dengan sup dan beberapa jajanan lainnya saja.

"Masih belum, _ajumma_?, tanyaku pada _ajumma_ pemilik kios. Kalau di Busan, aku bisa mendapatkan semua makanan itu dalam waktu satu menit. Kalau di sini, aku harus menunggu lima belas menit.

"Habisnya kompor gas mahal, nak _.._ kompor minyaknya baru bisa nyala tadi. Mohon ditunggu sebentar lagi, ya.."

 _Ajumma_ itu tersenyum begitu ramah, sehingga aku jadi tidak tega membalasnya dengan ekspresi cemberutku. " _Ne, ajumma._ "

Mataku beralih ke arah pintu masuk—yang sebenarnya bukan berupa pintu, kios pinggir jalan kan tidak ada pintunya—karena ada seorang cowok tinggi dengan jaket adidas warna hitam dan sepatu _converse high_ warna senada menghampiri _ajumma_ yang tadi sedang mengobrol denganku. Cowok itu hanya menunjuk beberapa makanan dengan jarinya lalu tersenyum ketika _ajumma_ itu mengangguk, dan cowok itu pun duduk di sebelahku. Omong-omong, sejak awal dia datang, dia tidak melepaskan ponsel dari telinganya. Dan, omong-omong lagi, senyumannya manis juga.

"Konspirasi yang sama sekali nggak ada lucu-lucunya.", seru cowok itu. "Brengsek emang kalian semua! Jangan ketawa! Aku tahu siapa yang punya ide. Pokoknya pas aku udah balik ke Seoul, abis kalian semua!—"

Bukannya aku mau menguping, dia kencang sekali sih ngomongnya, lagipula dia duduk di sebelahku.

" _Sundae_ gorengnya dikasih saos _tteokbokki_ yang banyak, ya, _ajumma._ Kuah pisahnya juga yang banyaaak..", kataku pada _ajumma_ pemilik kios ketika kulihat pesananku sudah mulai ditata.

Makananku pun datang, mengepul dan harum luar biasa. Aku mulai makan sambil tetap mendengarkan omongan cowok tadi, yang sebenarnya 100% berupa makian.

Makian-makian itu tetap berlanjut untuk lima menit sesudahnya, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa mengerti apa yang sebetulnya terjadi sama cowok itu sampai dia sebegitu emosionalnya.

Pesanan cowok itu datang. Dia pun menyimpan ponselnya di meja lalu mulai makan dengan lahap. Tampaknya doi sedang marah sekali, atau mungkin cuma kelaparan.

Aku sudah selesai dengan makananku dan bersiap menikmati makanan penutup, tiga batang Marlboro Lights. Sesekali aku mencuri-curi pandang pada cowok itu yang masih belum selesai dengan makanannya. Bukannya aku naksir sama cowok itu, tapi aku memerhatikan jaket adidasnya yang warna hitamnya sudah agak pudar tapi garis emasnya masih mencolok. Jadi, kesan _vintage-_ nya sangat terasa dan tetap terlihat mewah. Doi beli di mana ya tuh jaket..?

 _O, it's said and done_

 _O, I'm not the only one_

 _How was I to know_

 _No one told me so_

 _I just landed here and struggled to get by_

 _Nothing much to see…_

Duh, cowok itu melirikku. Aku langsung berpura-pura memerhatikan hal yang lain. Malu-maluin banget, deh, kepergok gini.

"Hai?"

Eeeh, dia menyapa! Aku pun memandangnya lagi dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Dapet _ringtone_ lagunya Moonpools dari mana?", tanyanya.

Aku baru _ngeh,_ ternyata lirik lagu Moonpools yang tadi mendadak terdengar itu berasal dari ponselku. Aku menyengir salah tingkah lalu menjawab, "Ng.. dari…", tapi _ringtone_ itu masih juga terdengar. Mengganggu saja. "Duh. Bentar, ya, aku jawab ini dulu.—Halo?"

"Kamu di mana, sih, Jin?! Aku capek nih digangguin Hoseok mulu. Gantian, dong!", suara Yoongi merepet dilatarbelakangi suara Hoseok yang sepertinya sedang _grumpy_ soal Jungkook dan Frans.

Aku terkekeh sebelum menjawab, "Nggak mau. Aku tadi udah setengah hari dengerin dia ngomel, sekarang giliran kamu, dong. Emang si Ji Hansol, _fans_ nomor satunya Hoseok itu, kemana? Kan biasanya dia _ready 24 hours_ buat Hoseok?"

"Jahat kamu, ngumpanin Hoseok ke Hansol. Ntar kalau mereka jadian, gimana?"

"Yaelah, Yoongi.. Hari gini mah jenis kelamin nomor sekian, yang penting cinta. Anak kan bisa diadposi.", jawabku asal, diikuti dengan matinya sambungan telepon, gelengan di kepala cowok di sebelahku, juga tatapan horor _ajumma_ pemilik kios.

Aku menyimpan hpku lalu menoleh memandang cowok itu lagi. "Bener kan, anak bisa diadposi?"

"Aku nggak akan bantah, deh. _You seem so sure._ "

" _Hell, yeah. Btw, ringtone_ Moonpools ada kok di internet.", kataku sambil melanjutkan rokok yang tadi sempat aku cuekin.

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum, senyumnya lucu, lebar dan menggemaskan. "Aku juga dapet jaket ini dari internet."

Aku menyengir. "Ketahuan, ya, aku naksir jaket kamu?"

"Kamu melototin jaket ini seakan-akan dia adalah pacar kamu yang menghilang.."

"Menghilang setelah membuatku hamil.."

"Dan berjanji mau nikahin kamu.."

Ternyata cowok itu asik juga, dia menimpali khayalanku dengan kalimat yang membuat khayalan itu semakin parah. _Ajumma_ pemilik kios sampai mengeryit ngeri mendengar obrolan kami.

Kami tertawa lalu diam lagi. _Still awkward._ Akhirnya, aku menyodorkan kotak rokokku. " _Smoke?_ "

Dia mengangguk lalu menyengir lebar. Cengirannya unik, membentuk kotak sempurna. Belum pernah aku lihat senyum seperti itu di manapun. " _Thanks,_ aku udah pengen banget dari tadi."

"Kenapa nggak bilang?"

"Malu, hehe. Duit aku pas-pasan buat beli tiket pulang. Aku nggak bawa dompet, jadi ATM dan _credit card_ juga nggak eksis saat ini."

Aku mengangkat alisku heran. "Nekat amat. Memangnya kamu orang sini?"

"Bukan, aku dari Seoul."

Aku tersedak. " _Jinjja_?"

Dia tersenyum miris. "Aku orang jahil yang dibenci teman-teman satu kantor karena udah berkali-kali bikin hidup mereka susah. Mereka bersumpah suatu hari akan membalas dendam, dan hari itu adalah hari ini. Aku dibikin teler, terus dimasukkin ke bus menuju Chuncheon tanpa dompet. Mereka cuma masukin selembar duit lima puluh ribu sama HP. Brengsek, kan?"

Aku tersenyum geli. "Waw, teman-teman yang luar biasa."

"Ya, mereka brengsek yang luar biasa. Membuat aku ada di Chuncheon disaat aku seharusnya dateng ke _Radio Day_."

"Apaan tuh?"

"Aku seorang MD, _music director,_ di Sukira Radio. Tiap hari Rabu semua MD se-Seoul keliling ke label-label, ngambil CD terbaru, terus nyetor _print out chart_ di radio kami. Intinya, semua kerjaanku dalam seminggu, tujuannya adalah untuk hari ini. Tapi, bukannya aku kerjain, aku malah ada di kota yang membuat aku menunggu lima belas menit untuk semangkuk _sundae._ ", omelnya panjang. "Tadi aku harus milih antara jajan atau rokok."

"Aku selalu lebih milih rokok.", kataku.

"Aku juga. Tapi, aku habis _hang over,_ dan lambung rasanya udah perih banget. Bisa pingsan aku kalau balik ke Seoul dengan perut begini.", dia menghembuskan rokoknya dengan gaya yang sangat seksi. Hm.. patut ditandai nih cowok.

Aku terkekeh. "Harusnya kamu tadi sekalian jalan ke Kuil Cheongpyeongsa kayak aku tadi siang."

"Emang bagus banget, ya, di sana?"

"Nggak. Awalnya, sih, bagus. Tapi setengah jam kemudian kepala aku mulai pusing dan mataku berkunang-kunang karena kepanasan. Belum lagi temen-temen aku racet, pada nyuruh aku nyentuh batu nisan ular- _something_ gitu sambil _make a wish._ Kata yang jaga kuil, kalau berhasil nyentuh tuh nisan, keinginan bisa terkabul."

"Hm, aku pernah denger juga sih. Terus, kamu berhasil nyentuh?"

" _It's not that hard._ Aku heran temen-temen aku nggak ada yang berhasil."

"Seneng dong, kamu..", dia pasti menyangka aku adalah bagian dari golongan _otaku_ pecinta mitos.

"Biasa aja. Aku nggak percaya gituan."

"Emang apa yang kamu minta?"

"Ntar kalo aku kasih tahu, permintaan aku nggak terkabul gimana?"

Dia tertawa pelan. "Katanya nggak percaya?"

Aku jadi malu. Iya, katanya tidak percaya. Tapi kok sepertinya hari ini aku agak percaya, ya.. Mungkin karena aku tidak kunjung menemukan cowok berhuruf awal T, makanya aku jadi hampir gila.

"Nama kamu siapa?", tanyaku.

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Jawab aja, sih.."

"V."

"V doang? Kamu orang mana emangnya?"

"Iya, nama aku V. _Appa_ dari _Europe,_ _eomma_ asli sini. Ya, jadi begitu lah."

V, ya.. Ada desiran kecewa di hatiku, betapa sempurnanya cowok ganteng ini kalau namanya berawalan huruf T.

" _So,_ hubungannya apa sama permintaan kamu?", tanya V lagi.

"Aku tadi berharap semoga aku bisa ketemu _my T,_ seseorang yang namanya berawalan huruf T.", jawabku cuek. Toh si V ini tidak mungkin orang itu juga, jadi biar saja dia tahu sekalian.

"Ada apa dengan T?"

"Karena _list_ mantan aku udah lengkap kayak daftar alfabet, tinggal huruf T doang. _List_ ini semacam obsesi aku sejak kuliah."

"Serius?! Kamu nemu emang, orang berhuruf awal Q?"

"Ada, namanya Que."

"Cowok?", tanya V.

"Iya, ada masalah?"

"Nggak. Aku cuma baru nemuin orang yang terbuka banget soal orientasi seksualnya sama orang asing."

" _Well,_ cowok atau pun cewek nggak terlalu ngaruh buat aku."

"Terus, kalau huruf X?"

"Xiumin."

"Z?"

"Zhoumi."

"Gila! Keren banget!", sembur V lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Duh, suara tertawanya saja enak didengar.

"Gimana sih, jadi aku gila apa keren?"

"Dua-duanya! Dan kamu ngelengkapin _list_ itu dalam jangka waktu..?"

"Enam tahunan, lah.."

"Wah, lumayan juga ya.."

"Aturannya, nggak ada yang _stay_ lebih dari dua bulan. Pokoknya, dengan cara apapun, harus putus."

V berdecak kagum. "Semua huruf, bahkan yang aneh sekalipun berhasil kamu lengkapin.."

"Ya, kecuali huruf yang nggak aneh, T. Sebel, deh. Padahal kali ini aku berniat serius."

"Kenapa?"

"Gak tahu. Karena hurufnya udah habis, kali."

"Dasar gila."

"Biarin. Mau lagi?", aku menyodorkan kotak rokok, V mengambil lagi sebatang. "Ngerokoknya lancar juga, ya.."

"Nggak ada bedanya sama kamu, kan?"

Aku tersenyum jahil. " _Eomma_ udah pusing nasehatin aku…"

"Pusing kenapa memangnya?"

"Dia selalu bilang: 'Jinnie, kamu tuh aneh.. orang lain sampai berandai-andai punya fisik kayak kamu. Sehat, pinter, tampan..', _eomma_ yang bilang ya bukan aku. Terus katanya 'Kamu udah dikasih anugerah begitu sama Tuhan, malah kamu rusak-rusakin. Itu kan namanya nggak bertanggung jawab, nggak ngejaga apa yang udah Tuhan kasih..'. Wow, aku sampai hafal saking seringnya _eomma_ ngomel."

V tersenyum misterius lalu diam, menatap ke depan. Aku sendiri juga sibuk mengingat _eomma_ dengan seribu satu omelannya yang kadang ngangenin. Beberapa saat kemudian, V melirik arlojinya lalu mematikan rokoknya.

" _Time is up._ Kamu nunggu seseorang?"

"Nggak. Aku juga cabut, deh. Mau balik ke hotel."

Aku menyodorkan uang dua puluh ribuan ke _ajumma_ pemilik kios. "Dua, _ajumma._ Kembaliannya ambil aja."

V mengangkat alisnya. "Sekarang waktunya kamu memberi penjelasan. Jadi kamu ngebayarin jajanan aku?"

"Iya, biar kamu bisa beli rokok."

"Kamu bayarin aku, dan bikin aku malu karena makan siangnya dibayarin sama orang yang baru ketemu?"

"Iya. Dan aku nggak suka aturan siapa yang harus bayar, _anyway_."

" _Well,_ makasih. _I'll pay you back._ "

"Kamu bisa bayar aku sekarang. _Gimme your jacket._ "

V tertawa, " _No way!_ Mending aku nggak ngerokok, deh.."

"Iya, tau kok. Aku becanda lagi.."

"Suatu saat nanti pasti aku bayar dah nih _sundae_ sama _tteobokki._ ", ujarnya lagi.

"Yaelah, V. Santai aja, lagi. Yaudah, ati-ati ya, V. _Nice to meet you.._!"

"Makasih ya, kamu hati-hati juga, Jinnie."

Baru aku mau melangkah, aku langsung membatalkannya. "Loh, kok tahu nama aku?"

"Tadi waktu cerita tentang _eomma_ kamu, aku inget kamu mengawali nasihatnya dengan 'Jinnie'. Jadi, aku berasumsi kalau itu nama panggilan kamu. Ya, aku nggak tahu sih nama asli kamu siapa.."

" _It's_ Jin… Kim Seokjin."

"Korea banget ya namanya.."

"Iya, lah. Aku asli sini, emangnya kamu, campuran gak jelas, haha."

"Terus?"

"Terus apa?", tanyaku bingung.

"Terus.. kamu kerja di mana? Sebagai apa? Kita harus bertukar informasi yang setara dong, biar _fair.._ "

"TV di Busan. KBS TV namanya. Aku produser acara di sana."

" _Well, very nice to meet you,_ Jinnie, Kim Seokjin, produser KBS TV. Sampai ketemu lagi!", sahut V akhirnya pamit. " _Good luck finding your T, by the way.._ "

"Hm. _Good luck to you too,_ V, MD Sukira Radio..!", kataku sambil melambaikan tangan padanya dan berjalan kaki ke arah yang berlawanan dengan V.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulangku ke hotel, aku memaki-maki dalam hati. Kenapa cowok itu namanya bukan dari T?! Taemin, Taeyang, Tommy, Turan, siapa kek. Karena cowok itu ganteng. Ganteeeng sekali. Dan betul-betul tipeku.

Huft.. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, baru kali ini aku merasa ide gilaku tentang memacari cowok dengan nama huruf awal yang berbeda-beda sangat menggangguku.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **ORUL2's corner** : di novelnya berlatar jogjakarta dan candi borobudur. aku gugling dulu deh di korea belah mana yg ada candinya :''') syusyaaah nemunya

akhirnya aku milih kuil Cheongpyeongsa yang ada legenda tentang ular dan putri. (Sampai sebatas ini informasihnya bener) dan aku dengan seenak jidat asal bikin mitos: kalau nyentuh nisan sang ular keinginannya bakal terkabul wkwk. soalnya kalo di novelnya itu ngomongin kalau berhasil megang tangan Buddha, keinginan bakal terkabul. jadi aku kepayahan nyari yang versi koreanyaaa gituuu..

jin oppa ketemu sama cowo ganteng tapi sayangnya nama awalnya nggak dari T.. disini taetae namanya V, yaaa. Cian deh jin udah jomblo empat bulan kekeke


	5. Target 4 - T

**BTS** Kim Seokjin ( **Jin** ) | **BTS** Jung Hoseok ( **Hoseok** ) | **BTS** Min Yoongi ( **Yoongi** )

 **BTS** Jeon Jungkook ( **Jungkook** ) | **BTS** Kim Namjoon ( **Namjoon** )

 **NCT** Kim Doyoung!GS ( **Doyoung** ) | **NCT** Youngho Seo ( **Kim J** **ohnny** )

 **BTS** Kim Taehyung ( **V** ) | **NCT** Lee Taeyong ( **Taeyong** )

* * *

© all chara(s) belong to their agency

* * *

 **T = True Love**

Because T aims for True Love

* * *

 **Target 4: T**

* * *

"WUAAAAA!", raungan Jungkook menyambut begitu aku membuka pintu kamar hotel.

Aku? Tentu saja kaget setengah mati. Dasar anak kelinci gila! Lagi liburan begini masih saja membuat histeria ala drama televisi.

"Ya Tuhan… Jungkookieeee..! Ada apa? Kenapa kamu?"

"Hik.. Hik… Hik…..", Jungkook hanya menjawab dengan isakan.

Waduh, lumayan gawat nih kayaknya, kalau Jungkook sampai segininya. Tapi, bukannya tadi dia lagi senang-senang karena si Frans mau nyamperin? Kok sekarang malah terihik-ihik, sih? Karena isakan Jungkook tidak juga berhenti, aku meraih gagang telepon dan menekan nomor kamar Yoongi.

[Apa, Jin? Kok berisik banget. Lagi nonton drama?]

 _"Kagak!_ Sejak kapan aku suka nonton drama, sih?", sahutku kesal, tadinya mau minta pertolongan, malah jadi senewen.

[Terus itu apa kok _backsound-_ nya bagus banget, kayak acara _live_?]

"Itu yang termehek-mehek di belakang tuh si Jungkook."

[Waduh, kenapa tuh anak? Tadi siang masih _lovey-dovey_ ah sama si Frans.], kata Yoongi diikuti omelan tidak rela dari Hoseok.

"Nah, justru itu yang mau aku tanya. Kamu tahu nggak apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, sampai Jungkook terihik-ihik begini?"

[Nggak. Kenapa nggak kamu tanya sendiri aja sama Jungkooknya?]

"Yoongi sayang, nenek-nenek pikun juga tahu. Percuma ngajak ngobrol Jungkook yang lagi nangis, mah. Buang energi!"

 _[Well, I have no idea..]_

"Yaudah, aku cari tahu sendiri aja lah. Kamu dengerin lagi aja tuh si Hoseok misuh-misuh. Aku tenangin dulu nih bocah. _Bye._ "

Aku menaruh kembali gagang telepon ke tempatnya. Lalu, aku menghampiri Jungkook yang sudah berbaring telungkup di ranjangku dan mengusap-usap rambutnya. "Jungkookie.."

"Hik.. Hik.."

"Ada apa, Baby Kookie? Frans?"

"Hik.. Hik..."

"Kenapa sama Frans?"

"Hik.. WHUAAAA...!"

"Yaaah, mewek lagi, deh!"

* * *

Memang, patah hati bisa membuat siapa saja jadi aneh, termasuk Jungkook. Anak mama yang biasanya tidak pernah mau diajak jalan di atas jam sepuluh malam itu entah kenapa menganggukkan kepalanya waktu kuajak turun ke _coffeeshop_ 24 jam yang terletak di lantai dasar hotel.

"Yaudah, ganti baju dulu, gih.", ucapku setelah Jungkook mengangguk.

Jungkook bangkit dari ranjang lalu melangkah ke depan cermin, memerhatikan refleksinya. "Memangnya harus ganti baju, ya, Jin?"

Aku melirik Jungkook dan menimbang-nimbang. Jungkook memakai jins _hipster_ keluaran Gucci berwarna biru belel, kemeja _oversized_ warna kuning pucat _,_ dan _scarf_ yang menggantung manis di kerah kemeja.

"Nggak usah. Cukup, kok, orang cuma mau ngopi doang. Tapi... muka kamu bisa diganti nggak? _You look like shit._ "

"Nggak bisa! Siapapun bakal gini kalau ngalamin yang aku alamin tadi!"

"Yaelah, Jungkookieeee. Cerita kek kamu tadi ngalamin apaan? Dari tadi teruuus aja ngomong begitu."

"Ntar cerita, Jinnie..."

"Kapan?"

"Ntar di bawah..."

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya kalau cerita di sini, aku pasti nangis lagi.. Sedangkan kalau di bawah kan _public space,_ jadi aku bakal bisa menahan emosiku."

Aku manggut-manggut. Jungkook adalah _public figure_ teladan yang tidak pernah mau sedikit pun sisi-tidak-sempurna-nya terlihat di depan umum.

"Yaudah, yuk, cabut!"

* * *

 _Coffeeshop_ ini terlihat sepi. Desain minimalis ala abad ke-21, diiringi alunan musik _jazz_ yang kukenal sebagai salah satu koleksi Diana Krall, deretan meja dan kursi berwarna karamel berpadu dengan nuansa cahaya kuning dari lampu-lampu kecil yang manis, dan gemericik air dari kolam buatan di samping bar, membuatku seketika jatuh cinta. Aku yakin akan betah berjam-jam di sini. Yaaah, asal Jungkook si manja ini tidak merengek minta pulang saja.

Setelah memesan _long island ice tea_ untukku dan _lemon tea_ panas tanpa gula untuk Jungkook, yang terdengar selanjutnya hanya helaan nafas Jungkook yang berulang-ulang.

"Oke, ada apa?", tanyaku, sudah bosan mendengar dengusan nafas Jungkook selama lima menit ini.

Jungkook berbisik serak, "Frans.."

"Yaelah.. Aku juga tahu kamu mewek gara-gara tuh bule. Aku ingin tahu alasannya."

"Dia.. tadi siang dateng. Terus aku... sama dia..."

" _Make love_? Kenapa harus pake _salting_ segala ngomongin ML sama aku, sih?"

"Habis, aku nggak enak. Kamu kan kalau pacaran gak gitu...!"

"Lah, aku emang belom pernah melakukan seks sama pacar-pacar aku. Terus kenapa? Apa itu membatasi teman-teman aku untuk menceritakan kisah seks mereka? Itu kan pilihan aku, Jungkook. Bukan berarti orang-orang yang punya gaya berpacaran berbeda jadi nggak bisa cerita sama aku.", ucapku panjang lebar.

Jungkook nyengir. " _Mian._ Jadi, ya.. aku _have sex_ sama dia, dan tiba-tiba saja dia bilang sesuatu.."

"Apa?"

"Sebuah kata.."

"Apa?"

"Sebuah nama...", desah Jungkook lemas. "Nama mantannya.."

" _In the middle of doing 'it'_?!", aku merasa darahku naik ke kepala.

Jungkook mengangguk, mengerjapkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Refleks, aku mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Jungkook. "Dia tuh brengsek, Jungkook. Kalau dia sampai salah menyebut nama kamu dengan nama lain, apalagi mantannya, berarti ada kemungkinan dia masih..—"

"Iya, dia memang masih sering.. bertemu dengan mantannya. Dan aku yakin Frans nggak sekedar 'bertemu'... _You know,_ lah."

"Nah, terus apa lagi yang mesti dipertahanin kalau begitu? Jungkook, ngaca! Kamu tuh kebagusan buat cowok bego itu. Masih banyak cowok dan cewek lain ngantri untuk dapetin kamu!"

"Siapa...?"

Aku jadi bingung. "Siapa, kek.. Hoseok, misalnya."

"Hm? Hoseok?"

Ups, aku keceplosan! Gawat! Hoseok, _I'm so sorry_!

"Jungkook?", suara seseorang menyelamatkanku dari situasi yang mengharuskan aku mencari-cari alasan atas keceplosanku tadi.

Dengan bersamaan, aku dan Jungkook menengadah, mencari asal usul suara. Ada seorang cowok berdiri di belakang kursi Jungkook, tersenyum ramah. Cowok itu menggunakan _T-shirt_ biru tua dan celana jins selutut. Tingginya sekitar 189 cm sepertinya. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya berpotongan pendek dan rapi ala-ala _esmud,_ dan dia mengenakan kacamata berbentuk segi empat yang sangat cocok dengan garis wajahnya. Nilai plus lagi, senyumnya menawan.

Jungkook langsung tersenyum lebar, sepertinya dia mengenali cowok itu. "Eh, kamu? Kok ada di sini?"

"Biasa, ngaudit. Kamu? Liburan?"

Nilai plus lagi, suaranya bagus. _And.. what did he said?_ Audit? Seru nih, kayaknya.

"Iya, lagi liburan sama kantor.. Sekalian bikin liputan acara _travelling_."

"Oh, kamu masih di KBS TV? Betah amat, sih? Nggak ada niat pindah ke Seoul?"

"Nggak, ah, malas. Seoul penuh sesak begitu, mending di Busan aja. Eh, ini kenalin, temen sekantorku..."

Bersamaan, aku dan cowok itu menyodorkan tangan, berjabat tangan. Oke, nilai plus lagi, jabatannya mantap. Erat, tapi tidak sampai menyakitiku.

"Jin.", ujarku. Duh.. aku kok jadi _dugeun-dugeun_ sendiri, sih, menunggu dia menyebutkan namanya? Aku berharap namanya sesuatu yang berawalan huruf T.

Si tampan itu tersenyum hangat lalu mengucapkan kata ajaib yang membuat seluruh darahku bergejolak.

"Taeyong, _ibnida._ "

* * *

 **9 Juli 2014**

"Hoseok begoooo!", pekikku kesal dari balik setir mobil. Hari ini adalah jadwal syuting ' _Money Talk_ ', acara yang disponsori oleh Woori Bank. Lokasinya di Lapangan Golf Busan. Dari kantor KBS TV ke sana membutuhkan waktu minimal satu jam, itu juga kalau lewat jalan tol.

Jadwal yang sudah disepakati dengan narasumber adalah pukul 12 siang. Tapi, sekarang sudah pukul 11.20, dan bukannya sudah berada di jalan tol, seluruh kru malah sedang sibuk mencari kunci mobil produksi yang hilang. Hoseok lah yang menghilangkan kunci mobil yang berisi peralatan syuting itu. Bagus sekali.

"Jung Hoseok! Aku nggak mau tahu, pokoknya kamu yang jelasin sama klien tentang keterlambatan kita!"

Terdengar nada panggilan di ponselku, dan Yoongi memintaku segera mengangkatnya agar suasana tidak semakin berisik. Aku pun menjawab telepon itu tanpa melihat dulu ke layar. "Halo?!"

[..Galak amat, sih..], goda suara sejuk di seberang sana.

Aku melirik layar ponselku dan terdapat nama 'Taeyong, Lee' di sana.

" _Wrong timing,_ ya, Jin?", tanya suara itu lagi. Suara yang selalu bisa menenangkanku.

"Hai, Taeyong..! Nggak kok, ini.. Aku lagi kesal saja karena Hoseok menghilangkan sebuah kunci yang sangat penting."

Tawa kecil Taeyong terdengar lagi. [Ya udah, kalau lagi _hectic,_ nanti lagi aja aku teleponnya..]

" _No_! Aku nggak apa-apa, kok. Santai aja.. _Btw,_ ada apa nelfon jam segini?"

[Nggak ada apa-apa, hanya saja.. di Seoul sekarang sedang panas-panasnya. Aku butuh nelefon satu-satunya orang yang suaranya bisa mendinginkan hati..]

Jawaban Taeyong itu disampaikan dengan nada santai dan sama sekali tidak berkesan gombal di telingaku. Efeknya, kedua tungkai kakiku langsung lemas. _Yeah, he got me._

"Dan kamu malah mendengar makianku..."

[Lagi memaki pun suaramu tetap menyenangkan, Jin.. Ya sudah, _nice day,_ ya..]

" _Nice day to you too,_ Taeyong..", setelah menutup telefon, nada bicaraku yang tadi sempat tenang kembali ke volume asal, "UDAH KETEMU BELUM TUH KUNCI?!"

Terdengar seruan dari beberapa orang yang mengatakan "BELUUMM". Aku pun mencari Hoseok dengan emosi. Setelah menemukan si biang kerok, langsung saja kudamprat dia. "Heh, kriminal! Jam 11.25 sekarang tuh, Hoseok..! Kamu apain sih tuh kunci? Ditelen?!"

Yang kumarahi malah menatapku gelisah. "Jin, Jungkook udah putus kan sama Frans?"

" _MWO_?!"

"Ayolah.. Jawab aja.."

"Apa hubungannya?!"

"Biar aku bisa fokus nginget di mana terakhir aku simpen tuh kunci.. Aku harus ngilangin hal yang bikin stres, Jin. Pliiiisss.."

Aku menyerah. "Aku nggak tahu. Yang aku tahu, mereka berantem gede. Emang kenapa, sih?!"

"Tolong tanyain, dong, _please_.."

"Jung Hoseok! Kita adalah duet produser yang terancam digilas truk gandeng sama klien kalau nggak berangkat sekarang!"

Hoseok hanya menatapku dengan tatapan _Puss in the Boots,_ seekor karakter kucing bermata sedih keluaran Disney, yang paling membuatku tidak tega. "Oke, aku tanyain. Tapi, kalau mereka ternyata udah putus, kamu mesti tembak dia sekarang juga!"

Hoseok kaget. "Kenapa?"

"KARENA, HOSEOK.. Aku udah nggak mau kejadian kayak gini keulang dan keulang lagi. Aku juga udah capek dengerin kamu curhat tentang Jungkook _and do nothing_! Gimana?"

Melihat anggukan ragu dari Hoseok, aku langsung tersenyum puas dan berjalan ke luar, kembali ke parkiran mobil. Di meja Yoongi, aku berhenti sebentar. "Yoongs, tolong telefonin klien kita, bilang kita telat, dan minta maafnya pake banget, ya. Gunakan kemampuan berdiplomasi kamu. Bilang kita akan sampai jam satu."

Setelah itu, aku berjalan ke mobil Jungkook. "Hei, bocah. Kamu udah putus kan sama Frans?"

Jungkook mengangguk tanpa menoleh, ia sedang sibuk memeriksa tebal _shading_ hidungnya sudah rata atau belum. "Kenapa? Ada yang mau gantiin?"

"Kalau ada gimana?"

"Siapa?"

"Hmm.. Misalnya... Hoseok?"

Jungkook menoleh padaku. "Kita kan sahabatan? Apa nggak aneh?"

"Nggak, lah..!"

"Ya aneh, lah! Kamu nggak tahu apa, pepatah yang bilang 'Dalam persahabatan sebaiknya tidak ada cinta'?"

"Itu kalau sahabatannya sama makhluk astral. Kalau sama-sama manusia mah, ya gak apa-apa, lah! Dia tuh lumayan, lagi, nggak jelek-jelek amat. Terus baik, apalagi sama kamu."

Jungkook tampak berpikir. "Hm.. Boleh juga sih."

" _Great_!", aku langsung berjalan dengan semangat kembali ke tempat Hoseok.

Sesampainya aku di dekat Hoseok, aku langsung berbicara cepat. "Mereka udah putus. Sekarang, aku kasih kamu waktu lima menit buat nembak Jungkook. Abis itu, tuh kunci sialan harus udah ketemu."

Hoseok yang terlihat syok mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Dan, sekarang ada gangguan lagi dari nada dering _handphone-_ ku.. Sungguh, siapa lagi sih kali ini?

Eh? Taeyong?

"Halo?"

[Hei, lagi..]

"Hei. _So, what's up_?"

Taeyong baru saja meneleponku sepuluh menit yang lalu dan sekarang sudah menelepon lagi. Awas saja kalau bukan berita bagus...

[ _Weekend_ ini kamu sibuk, nggak?]

Aku mengecek jadwalku sebentar dari papan jadwal syuting dan aku tidak menemukan namaku di bawah tulisan 'Sabtu' dan 'Minggu'.

"Sepertinya kosong, kenapa?"

[Aku mau ke Busan, mau ngajak kamu _dinner_.]

Duh. Aku jadi salah tingkah. Tapi, bagaimana bisa tidak salah tingkah? Cowok yang mengajakku kencan _weekend_ nanti adalah cowok yang ganteng, pinter, wangi, bersuara bagus, dan, apa harus kuperjelas? Namanya berawalan huruf T.

 _The True Love_!

Aku masih terdiam ketika mataku melihat Hoseok sedang berdiri di hadapan Jungkook sambil senyum-senyum grogi.

[Jin.. _Come on..._!]

"Nungguin jawaban aku? Baru juga semenit, Taeyong.."

[Iyaaa.. Tapi aku kan deg-degan..]

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Oke, aku bisa, kok."

Sesuatu yang Jungkook katakan membuat Hoseok berteriak "YESSSS!" sambil _mansae-mansae_ tidak jelas. Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali dari dalam kantor dengan kunci terkutuk yang sudah hampir satu jam semua orang cari. Kami semua berangkat ke Lapangan Golf Busan dengan hati tenang.

Aku mendapatkan kencan dengan Taeyong _weekend_ ini, dan Hoseok (akhirnya) mendapatkan Jungkook. _Everyone's happy!_

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **ORUL2 says** :

Jin dipasangin sama Taeyong aneh ga sih? Aneh ya? Biarin ah, kali-kali crackpair hahaha

HopeKook udah jadian tuh, akhirnyaaaa /ikutan mansae bareng hoseok/

lalu apa kabar dengan V? V lagi sama aku nih cuddling~ hihihi


	6. Target 5 - T or V?

**BTS** Kim Seokjin ( **Jin** ) | **BTS** Jung Hoseok ( **Hoseok** ) | **BTS** Min Yoongi ( **Yoongi** )

 **BTS** Jeon Jungkook ( **Jungkook** ) | **BTS** Kim Namjoon ( **Namjoon** )

 **NCT** Kim Doyoung!GS ( **Doyoung** ) | **NCT** Youngho Seo ( **Kim J** **ohnny** )

 **BTS** Kim Taehyung ( **V** ) | **NCT** Lee Taeyong ( **Taeyong** )

* * *

© all chara(s) belong to their agency

* * *

 **T = True Love**

Because T aims for True Love

* * *

 **Target 5: T or V?**

* * *

 **13 Juni 2015**

"Selamat sebelas bulan jadian!", sapa Jungkook sambil mencium pipiku.

Seperti itulah manisnya Jungkook. Di saat aku sedang pusing karena jadwal syuting program kejar tayangku, dia malah jadi orang yang ingat bahwa hari ini tepat sebelas bulan aku jadian dengan Taeyong. Mungkin ini bukan hal yang luar biasa bagi orang lain. Tapi bagiku yang biasa hanya pacaran dalam kurun waktu dua bulan? Lain cerita. Hoseok dan Yoongi berhenti bertaruh bahwa aku akan menyia-nyiakan Taeyong seperti cowok-cowok sebelumnya. Akhirnya mereka sadar kalau aku mau, aku juga bisa insyaf.

Sekarang, setelah sebelas bulan mengenal Taeyong lebih dekat, aku bisa menjelaskannya lebih rinci. Lee Taeyong. Lahir di Gangnam, 1 Juli 1987. Setelah lulus dari Fakultas Ekonomi University of Queensland dengan predikat _cumlaude,_ Ernst & Young langsung menariknya jadi auditor tetap. Dua tahun kemudian dia diangkat menjadi auditor senior yang super sibuk. Jungkook mengatakan Taeyong sebagai 'kriteria suami idaman'.

Taeyong adalah anak _chaebol_ pemilik usaha mobil impor mewah yang sangat halus tindak-tanduknya. Nyaris saja aku berpikir kalau aku berakhir dengan Taeyong, selamanya aku akan dituntut menjadi perempuan yang penurut dan lemah lembut karena menjadi bagian dari keluarga _chaebol._ Tsk. _So not me._

Tapi, benar kata orang bilang, 'jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya'. Karena, ternyata, orang tua Taeyong menyukaiku apa adanya. Bahkan ketika sepulang dari pertemuan bersama calon mertua, uhuk, maksudku _dinner_ bersama orang tua Taeyong, ibunya mencium kedua pipiku lalu berkata, "Sering-sering main ke rumah, ya, Jinnie.."

Saat di perjalanan pulang, aku bertanya pada Taeyong tentang keluarganya.

"Orang tuaku sangat _open minded_ dan sangat menyukai pekerja keras seperti mereka. Makanya mereka sangat suka padamu, apalagi _eomma._ "

Orang tuaku juga cocok dengan Taeyong. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dunia kedokteran memang cocok dengan dunia akuntansi, sama-sama berisi orang-orang serius dan tekun. Setiap bertemu, mereka akan dengan sangat seru mengobrolkan seputar teknologi kedokteran terbaru atau kondisi perekonomian terakhir. Mereka sangat klop dalam hal-hal membosankan seperti itu.

Namjoon tidak terlalu banyak berkomentar, tapi setidaknya dia tidak protes seperti dulu-dulu ketika dia mencapku berstandar rendah dan hanya mementingkan tampang dalam memilih pacar untuk melengkapi daftar alfabetku.

Omong-omong soal adikku, saat aku pulang ke rumah, aku dapat informasi kalau sekarang dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan dua _yeoja_ sekaligus. Somi, pacarnya yang sudah menemaninya selama dua tahun ke belakang, dia selingkuhi dengan entah siapa yang kalau aku tahu orangnya mungkin sudah kudamprat.

Alasan Namjoon berselingkuh adalah karena Somi mulai cemburu-cemburu tidak jelas dan membuat Namjoon yang sudah lelah karena kuliah dan jadwal manggung grup _rapper underground-_ nya semakin merasa kelelahan. Tapi, apapun alasan itu, aku sangat melarang keras _two timing._ Kalau memang sudah tidak bahagia, kenapa tidak pergi saja?

"Kamu tahu kan aku paling gak suka selingkuh-selingkuh?! Dan sekarang malah adik kandung aku sendiri yang mempraktikannya, cih."

"Ngaca, Jin. Kamu juga parah, tahu..! Lagian mau gimana lagi, udah terlanjur.", ucap Namjoon, membela diri.

Aku mendengus. Mau bagaimanapun, adikku itu sudah dewasa dan punya hak untuk melakukan apapun yang dia mau.

"Asal kamu siap tanggung resikonya."

"Iya, Jin..", kata Namjoon lemah, seperti orang yang mau mati.

Kembali ke pekerjaanku. Seingatku, sewaktu remaja dulu, acara kontes kecantikan level negara hanya berlangsung selama satu minggu. Tapi, sekarang, tujuh hari hanya cukup untuk memilih kontestan dari satu teritori saja, belum nanti digabung menjadi kandidat dari daerah yang lebih besar dan begitu terus sampai terpilih satu orang untuk mewakili satu prefektur. Dan sekarang tugasku adalah meliput acara cantik-cantikan skala nasional itu... di Jeju.

* * *

Aku, Hoseok, Jungkook, dan dua _cameramen_ sekarang sedang bersiap-siap dengan segala peralatan dan bawaan pribadi yang menumpuk dalam satu mobil. Grup _cameramen_ akan berangkat melalui jalur darat, sedangkan grup produser (minus Hoseok) akan berangkat melalui jalur angin, maksudku, naik pesawat.

Aku dan Jungkook adalah jagonya mabok darat. Kalau kami berdua _kekeuh_ ikut mobil itu ke Jeju, nanti perlengkapan syuting bisa-bisa kena muntahan semua. Makanya aku dan Jungkook rela menambah ongkos dinas dengan uang saku kami sendiri dan menjadikannya tiket pesawat.

Sejujurnya aku malas sekali harus meliput acara di mana sekelompok wanita saling adu kecantikan, kepintaran, keahlian, kemolekan, dan ke-ke yang lainnya. Sebagai orang TV, aku tahu sekali acara kontes seperti itu tidak akan jujur 100%. Para wanita itu diberi tahu pertanyaan yang akan mereka dapatkan di atas panggung, kok. Jadi, tidak perlu terlalu kagum ketika para kontestan menjawab pertanyaan seputar ekonomi atau tujuan mereka menjadi Miss negara dengan begitu diplomatis—karena mereka sudah menyiapkan jawabannya! Aku bahkan sangsi mereka benar-benar cantik alami. Di mataku, wajah mereka semua nyaris mirip. Otak jahatku berpikir, mungkin mereka ke salon bedah plastik yang sama.

Di saat sedang uring-uringan begini, satu-satunya obat adalah Taeyong. Tapi, bukannya berkencan, bahkan bertukar kabar via pesan singkat pun jarang!

"Kenapa kamu?", tanya Yoongi yang baru saja menghampiriku. "Muka kusut amat."

"Capek aku.."

"Makanya, main kek, _get a life._ Kayak Hope-Kook dong, pacaran mulu."

Lucu sekali panggilan baru Yoongi untuk Hoseok, 'Hope'. Alasannya karena setelah Hoseok jadian dengan Jungkook, wajahnya mulai menampakkan 'harapan'. Dan sekarang dia bahkan memiliki nama panggilan untuk _couple_ yang suka manis-manis-najis di depanku, 'HopeKook'. Seseorang, tolong berikan aku kantung muntah.

"Pacar aku di Seoul. Esmud. Auditor andal. Ganteng."

"Dan menjanjikan.", lanjut Jungkook yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di depanku dan Yoongi.

Lalu, terdengar suara Hoseok di seberang sana. "Aku juga menjanjikan..!"

Tsk. Hampir satu tahun pacaran sama Jungkook, tuh anak masih saja _insecure_ dan tidak PD-an.

"Aku tahu, sayang..!", ucap Jungkook agak berteriak supaya Hoseok bisa mendengarnya.

Sekarang mengerti, kan, kenapa aku membutuhkan kantong muntah. Dan tiga hari ke depan di Jeju, pemandangan seperti itulah yang akan kunikmati. Aku harus stok kantong muntah dari sekarang. Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya aku agak iri dengan HopeKook. Mereka selalu bertemu. _Obviously_ , karena mereka satu kantor. Sedangkan aku? Harus berpuas diri dengan _high tech communication,_ yaitu _video call._

[Aku lagi banyak banget kerjaan, nih, sayang.. Nanti aja ya ketemunya pas kamu ulang tahun?], begitu kata Taeyong dua hari yang lalu di telepon.

Yap, sebentar lagi aku akan ulang tahun yang ke-26.

"Nggak usah mikirin umur, _you're still fucking young.._ ", ucap Yoongi menenangkanku. "Tapi kamu harus banyak perawatan, Jin."

"Maksud?"

"Wajah kamu sudah menunjukkan penuaan dini. Tapi tenang aja, kamu bisa mengurangi semua itu dengan makan teratur, tidur teratur—"

"Kamu kira aku putri kerajaan, bisa dapet kemewahan yang namanya 'tidur teratur'?", potongku.

"Yaudah nggak usah panik gitu.. kan ada _botox._ ", kata Jungkook polos.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak memikirkan penuaan kulitku. Aku memikirkan.. dengan bertambahnya usiaku, berarti akan lebih dekat lagi dengan yang namanya... Pernikahan.

* * *

 **Sampyeon Hotel, Jeju**

Ada yang aneh dengan Jungkook. Sejak sampai di hotel, dia diam saja di tempat tidur. Kadang dia bangun untuk menonton TV, membaca majalah, melirik _handphone-_ nya, lalu tiduran lagi.

"Kamu kenapa Jungkookie?"

Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras. "Pusing aku, Jin.."

"Kenapa? Hoseok 'macem-macem' sama kamu?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Idih.. nggak. Dia baik kok."

"Terus, pusing kenapa?"

" _Hyeong-_ ku.."

" _Hyeong_ yang satu kantor sama Taeyong?", tanyaku. Jungkook mengangguk lemah. "Kenapa dengan _hyeong_ kamu?"

"Kemarin waktu dia ke Busan, aku nemuin tusuk konde di mobilnya.."

Aku mengangkat alisku penuh tanda tanya. Apa yang salah dengan tusuk konde?

"Tusuk konde, Jin! Masa kamu nggak ngerti? Pacar _hyeong-_ ku selama ini kan cowok, nggak mungkin pakai tusuk konde!"

"Jadi, maksud kamu.. _Hyeong_ kamu selingkuh?"

Jungkook menghembuskan napas yang lebih keras daripada yang tadi. " _Hyeong_ -ku, Jin! _Hyeong_ yang selalu aku bangga-banggakan.. Pria yang paling aku idolakan.. Ternyata, pas aku tanya, dengan cueknya dia bilang selingkuh dengan teman kuliahnya dulu!"

Aku tidak berkomentar apa-apa, terlalu syok mendengar cerita Jungkook.

"Dia bilang 'Udah biasa yang kayak gini mah.. _Hyeong_ nggak serius kok sama yang ini, cuma selingan doang. Temen-temen _hyeong_ juga hampir semuanya kayak gitu.'. Hhh.. Aku jadi kepikiran, Hoseok begitu juga nggak, ya?"

"Tenang aja, Hoseok nggak mungkin kayak begitu.", kataku sambil menerawang. "Tapi.. Jungkook...", suaraku semakin melemah diujung kalimat.

"Kenapa, Jin?"

 _"Hyeong_ kamu sekantor sama Taeyong.."

"Iya. Terus?"

"Mereka temen deket, kan..?"

Sepertinya Jungkook sudah mengerti kegelisahan di nada bicaraku. Matanya melebar dan dengan segera ia mencoba menenangkanku. "Eh, nggak kok Jin.. Taeyong nggak mungkin begitu. Maksud _hyeong_ -ku pasti bukan Taeyong."

Aku tidak memedulikan sanggahan Jungkook dan langsung merogoh tasku, mencari _handphone._

"Mau ngapain, Jin?"

"Nelfon Taeyong.", jawabku ketus.

"Ngapain?"

"Pengen tahu aja dia lagi ngapain. Gak boleh?"

Jungkook mendongak melihat jam di dinding. "Jam sepuluh pagi, Jin.. Kamu kok kayak panik gitu, sih?"

"Jelas, lah! Baru aja kamu bilang kakakkamu selingkuh dan itu adalah hal yang wajar di kalangan temen-temennya, dan Taeyong adalah salah satu dari temen terdekat kakakkamu."

Duh, Taeyong belum juga mengangkat teleponku sampai _noona_ provider-ku mengatakan kalau nomor yang kutuju tidak mengangkat telepon atau sedang berada di luar jangkauan.

"Dan jika perlu ditambah lagi, Taeyong itu pria menjanjikan yang ganteng luar biasa. Aku yakin di kantornya ada puluhan cewek yang rela ninggalin pacar mereka demi jadian sama Taeyong.", lanjutku kesal sambil mencoba menelepon Taeyong untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kamu kok kayak takut kena karma gitu, sih, Jin..?"

" _Well,_ bisa aja kan aku kena karma? Bayangin aja ke-25 mantan yang udah aku sakitin pada nyumpahin supaya aku nggak bahagia—"

[Halo?]

Suara tipis Taeyong terdengar membuatku menghentikan ocehanku tetang kemungkinan perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Taeyong.

"Halo, lagi ngapain kamu? Kok bisik-bisik?", tanyaku ketus penuh curiga.

[Aku lagi _meeting_.], jawab Taeyong singkat.

"Jam berapa beresnya?"

[Nggak tahu sayang.. Nanti kalau udah beres, aku telfon kamu.], jawab Taeyong, suaranya terdengar gusar.

"Yaudah.", aku berharap Taeyong membalasku dengan nada rendah yang menenangkan, tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya dia malah mengatakan [Oke.] Lalu menutup teleponnya!

Aku langsung merogoh tasku lagi, mencari rokok, _lighter,_ dan dompet.

"Eh, eh, mau ke mana Jin?"

"Keluar. Mumet aku."

"Kamu aneh banget tau gak? _Insecure_ terus marah-marah gak penting."

"Iya, aku juga sadar kalau aku aneh. Makanya aku mau jalan-jalan, sekalian mau liat _ballroom_ buat acara ntar malem."

Jungkook melunak, "Oke. Hati-hati, ya.."

* * *

 _Ballroom_ yang bakal jadi tempat acara _grand final Miss South Korea_ terlihat masih berantakan. Tapi, walaupun begitu, tetap saja tempat itu sangat mewah dan berhasil meraup atensiku. Lumayan, deh, aku jadi lupa emosi tidak jelasku pada Taeyong tadi.

"Kim Seokjin!"

Sekarang, suara itu yang mengambil alih atensiku. Aku menoleh ke samping dan melihat seorang cowok berkaos hitam sedang melambaikan tangannya. Ya ampun.. Itu V, cowok ganteng _music director-_ nya Sukira Radio, yang kutemui setahun yang lalu di kios _tteokbokki._

Dia berubah. Tubuhnya lebih berisi dibandingkan pertama kali bertemu dulu. Rambutnya yang dulu lumayan gondrong juga sekarang dipangkas rapi. Tapi, _overall,_ senyumnya masih sama. Senyum kotak aneh yang membuatku tertarik. Eh.

"Nggak nyangka bisa ketemu kamu lagi! Di sini, pula!", seru V yang sudah ada di hadapanku.

"V, hai..! Apa kabar?"

"Elah, basa basi segala. Aku baik."

Aku menyengir. "Ngapain kamu di sini?"

"Aku ngurus acara ini."

"Loh? Bukannya kamu _music director_ Radio Sukira?"

"Aku udah nggak kerja di radio lagi. Sekarang aku kerja di _event organizer,_ ngurusin musiknya."

"Tetep _music director_ dong, ya?"

"Yap. Tapi, enakan begini, jalan-jalan. Kamu gimana? Kok kelihatannya kecapean gitu?"

Aku menghembuskan napasku pelan. "Biasalah, V.. Namanya juga orang TV. Kalau tampang aku nggak kusut, malah aneh, lagi."

"KBS TV ngeliput juga?"

"Iya.."

"Oh.. Aku kira kamu salah satu finalis _Miss South Korea._ "

"Ngaco!", seruku sambil tertawa.

Dia juga ikut tertawa. Duh.. suara ketawanya itu loh...

" _Stay_ sampai kapan?", tanya V.

"Aturan sih aku balik besok sore, soalnya aku harus ngeliput kegiatan finalis dari Busan sampe kelar."

"Ribet dong?"

"Nggak, sih.. Gampang-gampang aja."

"Iya, dong, gampang. Siapa dulu produsernya~"

Obrolan kami terhenti karena ada seseorang yang memanggil V, memintanya kembali bekerja.

"Huuu, lagi enak-enak ngobrol malah diganggu! Malem ini kita berdua sama-sama sibuk pula. Hm.. _Listen,_ Jin."

"Yee, dipanggil, tuh!"

"Biarin aja. Kamu nginep di mana?"

"Sampyeon."

" _Breakfast_ bareng?"

"Emang kamu nginep di sana juga?"

"Nggak. Tapi aku bela-belain ke sana, lah..", ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

" _Why_?"

" _Want to know you better._ "

Aku terdiam. Aku yang dulu pasti akan mengiyakan saja ajakan makan dari orang lain walaupun aku sudah memiliki pacar. Tapi, aku yang sekarang? Aku yang sudah taubat? Hm..

" _Don't worry, it'll be just breakfast._ ", ucap V, seperti bisa membaca pikiranku. "Lagian, nggak mungkin lah aku coba-coba.. Kan nggak ada kesempatan."

"Hah?"

"Kan nama aku V. Kalau nama aku dari T, mungkin lain cerita."

Sial. Dia masih ingat saja ceritaku tentang _finding my T._ Aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Bodo amat, deh. Apa salahnya berteman?

"Oke. Besok, jam 8."

V tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit. " _See ya then_!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **ORUL2 says:**

hmmm pada ngarep jin sama taehyung yaa bukan sama taeyong? maap atuh :( ini ketemu lagi kok jin sama taehyungnyaaa

sinyal2 taejin mulai menggema lagi kokkkk

jangan marahin taeyong plissss wkwkwk

eh omong-omong aku ada instagram nih: ORUL2

kalau aku udah mulai lupa-lupa update /? bisa tolong diingatkan di kolom komentar atau dm hehehe

atau kalau mau ngobrol2 juga boleh :D


	7. Target 6 - V

**BTS** Kim Seokjin ( **Jin** ) | **BTS** Jung Hoseok ( **Hoseok** ) | **BTS** Min Yoongi ( **Yoongi** )

 **BTS** Jeon Jungkook ( **Jungkook** ) | **BTS** Kim Namjoon ( **Namjoon** )

 **NCT** Kim Doyoung!GS ( **Doyoung** ) | **NCT** Youngho Seo ( **Kim J** **ohnny** )

 **BTS** Kim Taehyung ( **V** ) | **NCT** Lee Taeyong ( **Taeyong** )

* * *

© all chara(s) belong to their agency

* * *

 **T = True Love**

Because T aims for True Love

* * *

 **Target 6: V**

* * *

Percayalah pada kata-kata bijak 'Jangan pacaran dengan orang sekantor'. Kenapa? Ya, karena seperti ini lah nanti kejadiannya..

Tadi malam aku harus menahan kantuk karena menemani dan membantu Jungkook _packing._ Dan sekarang, pukul empat pagi, aku sudah ada di bandara, mengantar Jungkook yang ngotot ingin pulang ke Busan. Alasannya? Karena Hoseok curiga dengan sikap aneh Jungkook.

Hoseok berpikir mungkin Jungkook memikirkan orang lain, padahal Jungkook hanya memikirkan kakaknya sendiri. Jungkooknya juga, sih, tidak mau jujur sama Hoseok. Di saat mereka sedang berdebat, seperti sudah diset oleh sutradara, muncullah nama 'Frans—Paris' di layar ponsel Jungkook. Si bule biadab memilih menelepon Jungkook malam itu diantara malam-malam lainnya. Jadilah HopeKook _couple_ itu bertengkar hebat.

"Jungkook.. Janji, ya, ini yang pertama dan terakhir?", tanyaku pada Jungkook yang sedang termenung di kursi yang ada di bandara.

"Iya, Jinnie sayang.. Maafin aku, ya..?"

Aku menghela napasku pelan. Jungkook itu sudah seperti adikku sendiri, atau malah lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai anakku sendiri. "Janji kamu bakal ngomongin ini sama Hoseok?"

"Janji. Hm.. Jinnie, ngantuk ya?"

"Nggak.", ucapku sarkastik.

"Em.. kamu pulang kapan?"

"Ntar sore."

Panggilan _boarding_ menuju Busan terdengar. Sebelum Jungkook beranjak dari kursinya, aku berkata, "Kookie, obrolin ini sama kakakkamu. Bilang kamu nggak suka dia selingkuh."

"Memangnya _hyeong_ -ku bakal ngerti?"

"Tentu. Ceritain juga efek yang diakibatkan oleh perselingkuhan _hyeong_ kamu itu. Kamu sampai berantem sama pacar kamu, membuat seluruh kru yang dinas jadi kalang kabut karena kehilangan presenternya, dan membuat pacar kamu _hangover_ saking stresnya."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Aku melanjutkan. "Dia sayang banget sama kamu. Dia pasti nurut sama apa yang kamu mau. Yaudah, sana, ntar ketinggalan pesawat!"

Jungkook sudah ada di dalam pesawat, dan aku ada di dalam taksi. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di kursi penumpang seraya memikirkan kenapa aku harus terlalu sayang pada Jungkook, sampai aku rela tidak tidur, membantunya _packing_ pada dini hari, dan sampai mengantarnya ke bandara.

Kalau _presenter_ lain yang bikin ulah, pasti sudah kupecat. Tapi, ini Jungkook. Yang bahkan untuk kubentak pun, aku tidak tega. Aku tersenyum ketika mengodok isi tasku, aku menemukan dua batang toblerone. Ada _post it_ di sana "Jinnie sayang.. Maafkan Kookie yang manja ini, ya.. _I love you._ "

Tuh, kan.. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak sayang sama bocah itu?

* * *

"Aku memang betul-betul beruntung!", seru V saat kami bertemu di hotelku tepat pukul 8. Aku tidak tidur sama sekali setelah mengantar Jungkook ke bandara, omong-omong.

"Maksud kamu?"

"Sejak kecil, aku pengen banget ketemu Marylin Manson! Dan sekarang impian aku tercapai! Muka kamu sekusut Marylin yang lagi teler, tahu, gak?"

"Diem, V. Aku bisa makan kamu hidup-hidup, tahu, gak?"

"Jangan, dong.. _So,_ apa yang bisa mengurangi kebetean kamu pagi ini? Kopi?"

Aku tersenyum lalu menangguk. Aku memang butuh espresso. _Double._

* * *

"Tadi aku tanya sama masnya, tapi cokelat panasnya lagi abis. Padahal, dari artikel yang aku baca, cokelat bisa mengurangi kebetean."

"Nggak ngaruh, lagi, V. Tadi aku udah ngabisin satu kotak toblerone dalam perjalanan sebelum ketemu kamu."

"Sejauh itu kah kamar kamu..?"

Aku mendengus. "Tadi aku dari bandara."

"Haa? Ngapain?"

"Nganterin _presenter_ aku yang ngotot pengen pulang."

Satu _waiter_ menghampiri mejaku dan V. Dia menaruh semangkuk sup _eomuk_ dan nasi di hadapanku dan _scrambled egg_ di hadapan V.

"Makasih, mas.", ucapku ramah. Aku memerhatikan sup itu. _Eomuk-_ nya digoreng dan kuahnya dipisah. _Waiter_ itu juga memberikan piring kecil berisi saus _tteokbokki._ Tepat seperti kesukaanku.

"Kok kamu—?"

"Waktu pertama kali kita ketemu, di kios _tteokbokki. 'Suatu saat aku bakal ganti makanan yang kamu beliin buat aku'_ , ingat gak aku ngomong gitu? Yaudah, makan, gih..!"

* * *

Sepiring _scrambled egg_ ludes dilahap V, begitu pula dengan supku.

" _Done_?", tanya V. Aku mengangguk. "Yaudah, ayo."

"Ayo? Ke mana?"

"Ke kamar kamu."

"Kamu gila, ya?!", ini anak apaan sih, kok ngajak ke kamar. Jangan-jangan dia pikir aku cewek yang bisa...

"Kamu yang gila. Emang kamu pikir aku mau ngapain?"

Aku jadi malu sendiri, tapi tetap dalam mode _defense._ "Ya.. mana aku tahu?!"

"Aku mau nganter kamu ke kamar. Kamu harus tidur, Jin. Katanya hari ini masih ada liputan?"

"Iya, sih.."

"Nah, memangnya kamu bisa kerja dengan emosi gak stabil karena kurang tidur? Nggak, kan?"

Sambil berjalan ke kamar, aku menyulut sebatang rokok. "Mau?"

" _No, thanks._ "

Aku terkesima. " _Jinjja_?"

V mengangguk yakin. " _I quit._ "

* * *

Hotel yang kutempati sebenarnya lebih berupa _cottage,_ jadi seperti rumah penduduk. Di depan kamar kami diberi pembatas berupa jalan setapak dan taman. Sesampainya di _cottage-_ ku, aku melihat _cottage_ sebelah yang pintunya terbuka. Ada Hoseok di sana, sedang duduk di ambang pintu. Begitu melihat aku, dia langsung angkat tangan.

"Stop. Jangan semprot aku. Sadar banget kok, kalau aku salah. Jungkook ninggalin surat di kamar aku, dia udah jelasin semuanya, walhasil aku malu banget sekarang. Aku bersumpah gak akan nuduh dia macem-macem lagi tanpa bukti..!"

Aku menatapnya garang. "DASAR, JUNG HOSEOK _BABOOO_!"

" _I am.._ Maaf, ya, Jin..."

Aku memerhatikan Hoseok dari atas ke bawah, di sudut pelipisnya terdapat sepotong mungil koyo. Begitu pula di lehernya.

"Kenapa kamu? Sakit?"

"Iya kayaknya.. Aku pusing, terus mual-mual. _Aftermath_ mabuk, kali. Ditambah kecapean dan stress gara-gara kemarin..."

Aku memerhatikan Hoseok memicingkan matanya dan memencet ujung hidungnya. Sebagai anak seorang dokter mata, kurang lebih aku tahu kalau itu adalah tanda-tanda minus mata yang bertambah.

"Minus kamu nambah itu, Hoseokieee! Ke dokter, sana!"

"Malas, ah. Antrenya lama."

"Heh, Hoseok _babo._ Kamu kira dokter-dokter pada ngapain sekolah tinggi-tinggi sampe palanya botak kayak ayah aku? Supaya bisa nolongin orang-orang yang sakit kayak kamu. Logikanya gampang, kan: _Kalau sakit, ya ke dokter!_ Sakit itu gak mungkin sembuh sendiri! Lagian kamu kan bisa ke ayah-ibu aku, jelas-jelas _eomma_ dokter mata!"

Aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Di depan sudah ada V yang sedang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke celana. Ia terkekeh melihatku. "Galak amat."

"Biarin."

"Pacar?"

" _What_? Jung Hoseok? Pacar aku? Nggak. Dia adalah orang bodoh pacarnya _presenter_ yang tadi subuh ngotot pengen balik ke Busan, yang bikin aku gak bisa tidur malem ini, dan—"

"Shhh, tenang, Jinnie.. Tarik nafas, buang..."

Aku menuruti V. Sekarang, aku sudah agak tenang.

"Yaudah, tidur, gih."

"Tapi.. aku gak enak sama kamu. Kita kan seharusnya.. ngobrol."

"Ntar aja.."

"Kapaaan?"

"Ntar di bandara."

"Kemarin kamu bilang mau balik siang ini? Sedangkan aku kan sore?"

" _Cancel._ Akumasih ada urusan di sini. Dan kalau masih kurang, ntar kita lanjutin di pesawat. _Flight_ kita bareng."

"Bareng gimana, kamu kan ke Seoul, aku ke Busan."

"Aku ada kerjaan di Busan."

Aku ber-O-ria. Diam-diam, aku merasa senang.

V mesti ke Busan.

Kebetulan yang menyenangkan.

* * *

Jam tiga sore. Syuting sudah beres. Hoseok menyuruhku untuk _packing,_ dia akan mengantarkanku ke bandara. Dan sesampainya aku di Busan, Taeyong akan menjemputku.

Aku membereskan barang-barangku dengan hati tidak karuan. Pasalnya, tadi pagi aku baru saja sarapan dengan pria lain. Dan nanti malam, aku akan bertemu dengan pacarku. Aku merasa agak... berdosa?

Aku yang dulu pasti senang-senang saja kalau pacarku ada jauh dari jangkauanku. Tapi, aku yang sekarang..? Pikiran-pikiran negatif memasuki otakku lagi. Bagaimana kalau di saat aku _packing_ seperti ini, Taeyong di sana sedang _kissing_ dengan wanita lain?

Aku panik, langsung mengambil ponsel untuk menelepon Taeyong. Dia mengangkatnya di dering telepon yang ke-7. Tuh, kan.. mencurigakan!

 _[Hi, love..]_

"Hai. Kamu di mana?"

[Di kantor, lah, sayang.. Kenapa? Kok kedengerannya kamu lagi sedih gitu?]

"Kira-kira kenapa?", tanyaku, berubah jadi galak.

[Loh.. Gimana aku bisa tahu? Kamu yang tiba-tiba telfon aku dan bersikap aneh.]

IIIH DASAR COWOK TIDAK PEKA! Taeyong tuh ya, manisnya cuma di awal, saat pedekte doang! Begitu jadian, berubah jadi _workaholic_ yang super cuek!

Aku menghembuskan napasku, sengaja didramatisir, lalu mematikan panggilan telepon secara sepihak. Tak lama, ada ketukan di pintu kamarku. Hoseok.

"Apa?", tanyaku ketus.

"Taeyong.", kata Hoseok seraya menyodorkan _handphone-_ nya padaku. Karena teleponya tidak kuangkat, Taeyong menelepon Hoseok.

"Ya?"

 _[I'm sorry, baby..]_ , sapa Taeyong, sekarang nada bicaranya menyenangkan.

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

[Karena aku sadar, aku sudah terlalu cuek sama kamu akhir-akhir ini..]

"Hm.. Yaudah, aku maafin."

[Aku ntar malem jadi jemput kamu, kok, sayang.. Nanti, kita langsung _dinner._ Kan ada yang lagi ulang tahun.. Jangan marah lagi, ya?]

Oh, iya. Aku sampai lupa kalau besok adalah ulang tahunku.

Aku mengerang lemah. "Iya.."

[Yaudah, aku tutup, ya.. _Love you_.]

" _Love you too._ "

Aku mengembalikan ponsel itu ke pemiliknya.

"Mendung, Jin."

"Terus kenapa?"

" _Flight_ kemaren aja ditunda karena cuaca buruk. Aku curiga _flight_ kamu juga begitu."

"Ampun deh, ini kan musim panas, harusnya cerah dong bukannya mendung!"

"Ya Tuhan, Jin.. Nyebut.."

Aku membayangkan _dinner-_ ku dengan Taeyong yang terancam batal kalau _flight-_ ku memang ditunda. "Semoga nggak dibatalin deh pesawat aku.."

Hoseok mengangguk. "Semoga."

* * *

Pada kenyataannya, jadwal penerbanganku benar-benar ditunda. Aku menelepon Taeyong dengan nada bicara sangat menyesal andalanku.

[Berapa jam?]

"Em.. sampai besok."

[ _Mwo_? Ini aku udah di jalan ke Busan, loh, Jin!]

"Iya.. aku tahu.. Maaf, ya?"

[Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi?]

Ini lah kesalahanku yang aku rutuki sedari tadi.

"Aku kira.. ada kemungkinan..."

[Hhh.. Yasudah, lah, mau bagaimana lagi. Tau gitu aku di kantor aja..]

Aku tahu pekerjaan Taeyong sedang benar-benar menumpuk. Tapi, keluhannya itu membuat aku bertambah kesal. Memangnya cuma dia doang yang sebal karena _flight_ yang ditunda ini? Aku juga!

"Kamu tuh, ya. Nggak denger apa aku udah minta maaf? Emangnya mau aku kalau ada badai di langit sana? Gimana kalau pesawatku ngotot pergi terus malah kecelakaan, pesawatnya jatoh, dan nggak pernah ketemu?!"

[Kamu jangan sompral, deh, sayang! Kamu tahu kan aku gak suka kalo kamu sompral!], balas Taeyong tak kalah emosi.

"Aku telat makan gak suka, aku terlalu sibuk gak suka, aku pulang larut gak suka, aku sompral gak suka... Semua aja kamu gak suka! TERUS KENAPA KAMU PACARAN SAMA AKU?!"

Aku menutup telepon dan mengambil nafas panjang. Hoseok mencoba menenangkanku dengan menepuk-nepuk bahuku pelan.

"Sabar, Jin.."

"Kalo dia telepon kamu, ja-ngan di-ang-kat!"

" _Hello, Miss Grumpy._ ", tegur sebuah suara yang mampu membuat hampir seluruh emosiku menguap.

V sedang berdiri sekitar dua meter dariku, menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding.

" _So,_ apa lagi kali ini?"

"Bete aja.. Semua rencana ancur karena _delay_ ini...", aku menangkap Hoseok mengangkat kedua alisnya saat menatapku. Dia terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari kehadiran V tadi pagi, makanya wajar saja ketika dia menanyakan identitas V yang dengan akrabnya menyapaku.

"Seok-ah, kenalin, ini V.", aku balik memandang pria yang tadinya sedang bersandar di dinding dan sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingku itu. "V, ini Hoseok, produser KBS TV juga."

Aku membiarkan mereka berdua bersalaman lalu berbasa-basi, sedangkan aku menyibukkan pikiranku tentang kencan bersama Taeyong di malam ulang tahunku yang gagal ini.

* * *

Jam-jam berlalu dan aku masih tetap pada pendirianku untuk tidak merasa bersalah dengan cuaca yang tidak mendukung untukku segera pulang ke Busan. Cara Taeyong bereaksi tadi benar-benar mengesalkan. Dia tidak memikirkan bahwa aku juga kesal dengan keadaan ini.

"Jinnie..", V menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk di sampingku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan tidak menemukan Hoseok di mana pun.

"Hoseok mana?"

"Loh, tadi dia kan udah pamit.."

"Pamit ke mana?"

"Tadi pacarnya yang namanya Jungkook nge-SMS minta _face time,_ kalau nggak diturutin, dia mau ngadat sampai bulan depan. Dan sayangnya, batre hp Hoseok mau abis. Jadi dia langsung _ngibrit_ balik ke hotel.", V melanjutkan. "Dia titip salam buat kamu, katanya hati-hati."

Aku hanya menjawab "Hm.." pendek.

"Tadi orang maskapainya bilang, karena jadwal pesawat ditunda sampai besok, malam ini kita dapat akomodasi di hotel ini...", V menyodorkan selembar pamflet bertuliskan Hotel Menhong.

"Kamu tahu di mana hotel ini berada?"

"Nggak. Tapi pihak sini udah ngasih mobil buat ngangkut kita semua ke sana. Tuh, dia, mobilnya dah balik lagi."

"Yaudah, ayo."

Saat aku dan V sampai di mobil itu, ternyata sudah penuh, dan butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk mobil itu kembali. Aku menggerutu kesal dan memejamkan mataku.

V mendesah pelan. "Buka mata kamu, lihat ke atas."

Aku menurut. "Wah..", aku terkagum-kagum melihat jutaan bintang di langit. Seperti sedang menghiburku, sama sekali tidak ada awan yang menganggu bintang-bintang itu menghiburku. Aku terheran dengan informasi cuaca yang mengatakan adanya badai, padahal langit di sini baik-baik saja. Mungkin badainya ada di dekat destinasiku, atau di tengah-tengahnya.

"Jinseok..", V memanggilku dengan cara yang berbeda dari semua orang yang pernah memanggil namaku. Tadi pagi Jinnie, sekarang Jinseok. Ckckck..

"Hm..?"

"Kamu suka bintang?", sebelum aku menjawab, V sudah melanjutkan. " _Don't answer, it's obvious._ Kamusuka bintang."

"Kata siapa—"

"Mata kamu."

Ada perasaan menggelitik yang menyenangkan mendengar jawaban V.

"Mahal banget loh, V, pemandangan kayak gini. Di Busan udah jarang banget bisa lihat hamparan bintang seperti ini, harus ke daerah tinggi.."

V mengikutiku memandang langit. " _Yeah.._ Seoul apalagi."

"Dari aku kecil, _eomma_ selalu bawa aku lihat bintang kalau aku nangis dan gak mau berhenti. Walaupun cuma ada satu, aku pasti langsung berhenti nangis. Akhirnya kebawa deh sampe sekarang."

Seseorang menghampiri aku dan V, menawarkan untuk naik mobil menuju hotel.

Aku duduk di pinggir jendela dan V duduk di sebelahku. Setelah beberapa lama, aku baru menyadari kalau V tidak bersuara sama sekali. Aku menoleh, dan dia sedang menatapku dengan intens. Membuat aku merasa angin malam tidak lagi terasa dingin.

"Diem aja kamu, V..?", ucapku, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar terdengar stabil.

"Ngak mau ganggu kamu lagi mandangin bintang."

"Udah mulai gak keliatan bintangnya.", ucapku dengan nada kesal ala remaja labil.

"Itu masih ada, ah.."

"Iya, tapi dikit!"

"Banyak maunya, ya.."

"Biarin! Mumpung aku lagi ulang tahun.", kataku sambil manyun.

Dia menarik bahuku. "Kamu lagi ultah?"

"Besok. Makanya tadi pacar aku marah-marah, karena aku batal balik ke Busan sedangkan dia udah _otw._ "

"Pacar kamu..?"

"Hm.. Namanya Taeyong."

" _So, you finally found the_ T?"

Aku tertawa pelan. "Iya, aku temuin juga akhirnya. Udahan ah, kamu masih aja inget yang begituan."

"Inget, lah! Itu yang membuat kamu beda dari cewek-cewek yang pernah aku temuin..!"

Aku dan V digiring petugas hotel ke lantai lima, di mana semua calon penumpang diberikan kamar hotel secara cuma-cuma sebagai permintaan maaf mereka tentang cuaca yang tidak mendukung ini.

V mengantarku sampai depan pintu kamarku. Aku berbalik menghadapnya. " _Good night,_ V."

Dia tersenyum. Senyumannya itu sangaaat, sangaaaaat manis. Aku jadi tidak yakin bisa tidur malam ini. " _Good night to you too,_ Jinseok.."

* * *

Hoseok meneleponku mengatakan kalau dia mau mengantarkan koporku ke Hotel Menhong. Aku menggerutu.

" _Wae_?"

" _Wae, wae._ Mobil sempit, tahu! Kamu dapet bagasi, kan, di pesawat?"

"Iya, sih.. Yaudah, anterin sini, deh."

Aku melanjutkan acara menonton televisi hingga aku mendengar telepon yang ada di dalam kamarku berbunyi. Dengan ragu, aku mengangkatnya. Siapa?

"Jinseok."

Oh, ternyata V yang menelepon.

"Apa, V?"

"Laper, nih. Makan, yuk."

Aku melirik jam dinding. "Jam sebelas? Makan di mana?"

" _Coffeeshop_ di bawah aja.."

"Oke, deh. _Gimme five minutes._ "

Dan tepat lima menit kemudian aku mendengar ketukan di pintuku yang tidak berhenti sampai aku membuka pintu itu.

"Berisik amat, sih, V? Aku kira kita bakal ketemu di bawah aja.", aku melihat V menggenggam pegangan koporku. "Loh, Hoseoknya mana?"

"Tadinya, sih, aku pikir kita ketemu di bawah aja. Tapi tadi Hoseok nitip anterin ini ke kamar kamu. Dia nungguin kamu tuh di lobi."

"Oh, yaudah.. Masukin aja. Ini kunci kamar aku. Makasih, ya..", aku berjalan ke lobi duluan, meninggalkan V yang kubiarkan masuk ke dalam kamarku. Nampaknya aku sudah percaya sekali, ya, sama dia? Padahal baru dua kali aku bertemu dengannya.

Aku bertemu Hoseok yang baru saja menyelesaikan panggilan telepon dengan raut wajah seperti orang susah.

"Kenapa, Seok?"

"Jungkook.."

"Kenapa dia?", nada suaraku meninggi.

"Orang tuanya mau cerai.."

" _What_?!"

"Makanya aku mau cabut cepet-cepet, aku harus nemenin dia.."

"Iya, Seok. Hati-hati, ya.."

"Hm.. Kamu juga."

Aku menelepon Yoongi, yang ternyata sudah mendengar kabar tentang itu juga. Yoongi sedang melajukan mobilnya 80 KM/jam membelah jalanan Busan untuk menemani Jungkook segera. Kita semua tahu kalau Jungkook _drama queen._ Setelah masalahnya dengan Hoseok, ditambah kabar perselingkuhan _hyeong-_ nya, sekarang orang tuanya mau cerai. _It's too much for her._

"Jinseok.."

Aku menoleh, V tepat berada di belakangku.

"Kok masih di sini? Nggak langsung ke _coffeeshop_?"

"Tadi aku nelepon temen, Yoongi, buat nemenin Jungkook.. Dia...—"

"Aku udah denger kabar Jungkook dari Hoseok. Semoga masalahnya cepat kelar."

"Amin.."

"Aku tahu kamu sayang banget sama Jungkook, tapi kamu jangan ikut-ikutan _down_ juga.. Yuk, kita ke _coffeeshop_ sekarang."

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti V dari belakang.

* * *

"Minum apa?", tanya V.

" _Espresso_."

" _Lemon tea_ aja, ya? Dan _omelette_?"

Belum aku menjawab, V sudah memesankan _hot lemon tea_ dan paket _omelette_ dengan sosis _vegan_ untukku _._ Aku heran padanya. Kok, sepertinya dia jadi punya kuasa di atas aku? Mengajakku makan dan minum yang sehat.. Mengantarkan koporku.. Menyuruhku memandang langit..

Tapi, anehnya, aku menyukai perlakuannya itu.

"Jinseok.."

"Hm?"

"Ceritain tentang pacar kamu dong, si T itu."

"Taeyong? Kenapa, sih, kok tiba-tiba?"

"Muka kamu kusut banget. Dan setahu aku, ngomongin orang yang kita suka akan mengurangi kadar kebetean. _So, try._ "

"Apa yang musti diceritain, coba?"

"Apa aja. Kapan ketemunya.. gimana caranya.."

Aku menyentuh daguku. "Aku ketemu Taeyong.. tepat di hari aku ketemu kamu! Tapi malemnya."

" _Jinjja_? Di hari yang sama dengan kamu nyentuh batu nisan ular itu?"

"Haha, tau, deh, V. Masih dibahas aja.."

"Jadiannya?"

"Sekitar satu bulan setelah itu.."

"Terus, apa yang membuat kamu bertahan selama ini sama dia? Karena huruf awal namanya?"

"Nggak, lah. Udah nggak penting lagi gituan mah.."

"Jadi kamu udah kayak cewek normal kebanyakan? Syukurlaaah..!"

Makanan dan minuman kami datang.

"Jelek, deh, kamu! Terus.. dia itu—"

"Shhh..", V menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku. Sontak, aku berhenti berbicara. Bahkan berhenti bernafas. "Udah cerita tentang cowok kamunya."

"Kenapa? Aku kan belom cerita tentang kebaikan-kebaikan dia.."

"Tapi, lihat wajah kamu, udah cukup berbinar-binar. Jadi, udahan ceritain tentang dianya, _ok_?"

"Terus, aku ceritain apa dong?", tanyaku sambil menusuk sosis _vegan_ yang terbuat dari campuran jamur yang _so_ pasti sehat itu dan melahapnya. Ternyata enak juga.

"Ceritain kenapa tadi muka kamu parno banget pas nyeritain tentang Jungkook."

Aku menghela nafasku. "Hhh.. Cowok emang gak ada yang bisa setia, begitu, ya, V?"

"Maksud kamu?"

"Nggak kakaknya Jungkook, ayahnya juga.. Dan aku... takut kalo Taeyong begitu juga."

"Kamu kok _insecure_ gitu, sih?"

"Jelas, lah, V..! Mengingat sejarah buku hitam aku yang telah mempermainkan dua kali lusin cowok.. Nggak ada jaminan kalo aku gak bakal kena karma."

"Jadi, kamu percaya karma?"

"Hm.. Aku percaya apa yang telah kita perbuat akan balik lagi ke kita. Jadi, ya.. aku parno sekarang."

"Dan kenapa kamu melakukan keisengan dengan memacari cowok berdasarkan nama depannya?"

"Karena jiwa muda..?"

V tertawa. "Pasti ada alasannya, Jinseok.."

"Karena aku gak percaya cinta?"

"Jadi, sekarang, sama Taeyong, kamu percaya?"

"Nggak juga, sih.. Aku pikir, gak ada gunanya mikirin cinta. Aku ngerasa cinta dari keluarga dan teman juga udah cukup."

"Beda, Jinseok.. Coba, deh, percaya sama cinta."

"Nggak, ah. Aku takut gagal."

"Katanya takut karma..?", V meneguk minumannya lalu menatapku dalam. Sukses membuatku melebur dengan pandangannya. "Coba, deh, percaya sama cinta. Percaya sama Taeyong. Dan akhirnya.. apapun yang kamu takuti, tentang kegagalan atau pun karma, semuanya tidak sekejam itu.."

Aku memikirkan ucapannya betul-betul. "Kalau nanti sampai gagal, gimana, V?"

Dia menyimpan alat makannya, lalu fokus padaku.

"Kalau misalnya nanti sampai gagal.. Itu adalah harga yang sebanding untuk bisa memperkaya ini..", V menunjuk dadanya. "..Hati."

Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup. Baru kali ini aku merasakan kesenangan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku hanya karena ucapan seseorang. Apa karena V berhasil menjawab pertanyaanku dengan cara yang bisa kuterima?

Selanjutnya, aku dan V makan dalam diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing.

Tapi, walaupun kami diam-diaman seperti ini, aku tidak merasa canggung sama sekali. Malah.. aku merasa... nyaman.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **ORUL2 says:**

banyak taejin moment kuy :3 jin taeyong aneh bgt ya? ga ada interaksi apapun soalnya di dunia nyata haha


	8. Target 7 - Friends

**BTS** Kim Seokjin ( **Jin** ) | **BTS** Jung Hoseok ( **Hoseok** ) | **BTS** Min Yoongi ( **Yoongi** )

 **BTS** Jeon Jungkook ( **Jungkook** ) | **BTS** Kim Namjoon ( **Namjoon** )

 **NCT** Kim Doyoung!GS ( **Doyoung** ) | **NCT** Youngho Seo ( **Kim J** **ohnny** )

 **BTS** Kim Taehyung ( **V** ) | **NCT** Lee Taeyong ( **Taeyong** )

* * *

© all chara(s) belong to their agency

* * *

 **T = True Love**

Because T aims for True Love

* * *

 **Target 7: Friends**

* * *

"Kenapa sih kamu iseng banget ngumpulin mantan berdasarkan nama depannya?"

Obrolan kami berlanjut ketika makananku dan V sudah habis.

"Kan udah aku bilang, karena jiwa muda"

V terkekeh. " _The real reason_ , Jinseok.."

"Oke, dulu aku disakitin sama pacar pertama aku. Puas?"

V terlihat terkejut. "Kamu diapain? Kamu dimacem-macemin sama dia?"

"Nggak, lah.. Dia.. nyelingkuhin aku. Eh, nggak. Malah, aku yang dijadiin selingkuhan sama dia.", aku jadi gemas mengingat mantan pacar pertamaku yang mengambil andil besar dalam keisenganku selama ini. "Dia udah punya pacar, _LDR,_ selama sekitar dua tahun. Dan sama aku baru jalan empat bulanan.. Berarti aku, dong, selingkuhannya."

"Dan itu membuat kamu berubah jadi, em, _player_?", tanya V.

"Iya. Aku pikir kenapa cowok itu jahat banget. Yaudah, aku jahatin balik aja cowok-cowok lain yang deketin aku.."

"Kamu memangnya tahu kalau cowok-cowok setelah mantan pertama kamu itu sama kadar kebrengsekannya?"

" _Huh_?"

"Gini, misalnya ternyata ada beberapa dari mereka yang tulus mencintai kamu, tapi malah kamu sakitin, gimana tuh?"

"V, jangan nakut-nakutin gitu, dong.."

"Aku cuma mau mencerahkan. Supaya kamu nggak berpikir kalau semua cowok sama aja. Semoga Taeyong termasuk jajaran cowok-cowok yang sayang dan cinta sama kamu dengan tulus."

" _Amen, father._ "

"Sialan, aku doain malah ngeledek!"

Aku tertawa sambil menyingkirkan piring dan dompetku ke sisi meja lainnya, menarik asbak mendekat, dan mengeluarkan rokok dari kotak rokok berlukiskan gajah—buah tangan dari Hoseok sewaktu dia ke Thailand.

Tapi V dengan gesit merebut rokokku dan menjauhkan asbak dariku.

"Apaan sih? Tadi udah jadi psikolog dan pendeta, sekarang kamu mau jadi duta besar kampanye anti rokok?"

V memegang tanganku yang mengambang di udara. "Tambah satu hari lagi usia kamu, Jinseok. _A cigar a day will make a life away._ Emang kamu gak kepikiran untuk berhenti merokok?"

"Istilah dari mana tuh? Dan enggak, aku nggak ada niatan berhenti ngerokok."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dentingan jam sebanyak dua belas kali. Tidak terasa sudah tengah malam, rupanya.

"Orang kalau lagi ulang tahun tuh tiup lilin, bukan nyulut rokok.", ucap V sambil mengambil _lighter-_ ku dan menyalakannya. " _Saengil chuka hamnida, miss grumpy,_ Jinseok."

Aku tersenyum haru melihat kelakuannya. "Makasih, V.."

" _Make a wish.._ Cepetaaaan, udah mulai panas, nih."

Aku sengaja berpura-pura berpikir, biar kujahili dia, rasakan. "Hm.. _wish-_ nya apa, ya.."

" _Ya,_ Jinseok-ah!"

"Hahaha, iya, iya.", aku memejamkan mataku dan menyatukan kedua tanganku. Setelah beberapa detik aku membuka mataku dan meniup api _lighter_ itu.

Setelah itu semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Tanpa sadar dan mengingat waktu, aku sudah mengobrol dengan V sampai pukul dua dini hari. Sampai Taeyong meneleponku..

Saat ku angkat, bukan suara Taeyong yang ku dengar untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, melainkan lagunya The Cardigans – Been It, lagu favoritku sepanjang jalan kenangan. Selama tiga menit, yang terdengar hanyalah suara Nina Persson melantun indah. Barulah setelah lagu itu selesai, suara Taeyong terdengar.

[Selamat ulang tahun, sayang.. Maafkan pacarmu ini yang terlambat nelepon, ya..]

"Kenapa telat?", tanyaku judes.

[Jinnie..], lirih Taeyong. Aku tahu dia lelah, letih, lesu, lunglai.. Tapi _please,_ ini kan ulang tahunku! Wajar, dong, kalau aku ingin di- _princess-_ kan.

"Cuma nelepon buat ngucapin selamat ultah aja telat. Kamu tuh, ya..!", aku masih lanjut mengomel.

[Sayang.. Jangan marah lagi, dong. Tadi tuh aku masih nyari kemungkinan buat aku bisa berangkat ke Jeju. Tapi, apa kamu inget Martha, mobil kesayangan aku yang selalu aku bangga-banggakan karena nggak pernah ngadat? Yap. Dia ngadat tadi. Untuk pertama kalinya. Disaat aku lagi butuh banget.]

Aku diam saja mendengarkan Taeyong menyerocos. Lucu juga mendengar dia mengeluh seperti anak kecil. Aku jadi senyum-senyum geli.

[Udah gitu semua akses ke Jeju gak ada semua! Mulai dari bis, kapal, pesawat, sampai penyewaan helikopter juga gak bisa, semuanya penuh dan sibuk!], lanjut Taeyong.

"Ha, nyewa helikopter? Serius kamu?"

[Serius. Cuma, ya, itu.. Sibuk, semuanya dipake. Gak ada yang bisa aku sewa.], lirih Taeyong.

"Oh, bagus, lah. Gila aja kamu sampai nyewa helikopter. Buang-buang duit aja.", aku masih _stay_ sewot karena mengingat keterlambatan Taeyong dalam menyelamatiku. "Terus kenapa gak telepon aku teng jam dua belas? Kan bisa telepon sambil di jalan?"

[Aku pengen nelepon dari rumah, yang..]

"Ya ampun, kamu sebegitu gak mau keluar pulsanya buat aku?"

[Nggak gitu, Jinnie sayang.. Aku bukannya gak mau keluar pulsa. Tapi aku _harus_ nelepon kamu dari rumah. Soalnya aku mau kamu ngedengerin CD lagu Been It yang tadi itu..]

Mataku berputar malas. "Taeyong, lagu Been It mah udah sepuluh juta kali aku denger. Lagian kan aku punya lagunya di iPod.", tapi aku kemudian tersadar dengan ucapan Taeyong, "Eh, sebentar. CD kata kamu?"

Jangan bilang Taeyong ngebeliin aku _first press_ CD The Cardigans yang super langka itu! Yang udah aku cari selama bertahun-tahun! _Omg._

[Yap. CD The Cardigans, _first press._ Susah banget loh sayaaang, nyarinya..]

Dua menit selanjutnya aku menghentikan nada bicara jutekku dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak yang aku bisa pada Taeyong.

[Yaudah, udah malem.. Kamu istirahat, gih. Maaf, ya, _birthday dinner-_ nya jadi ketunda..], kata Taeyong.

"Iya gak apa-apa, kan bukan salah kamu juga cuacanya gak mendukung.."

 _[Goodnight,_ sayang.. _I love you_. _]_

" _Love you too._ "

Aku menaruh ponselku sambil bersenandung pelan karena, _yes,_ akhirnya aku dapet CD langka yang kayaknya udah cocok dimasukin ke museum itu. Semua berkat Taeyong.

"Aku kasian sama pacar kamu..", ucap V.

"Kasian kenapa?"

"Kamu ngomong ' _love you too_ '-nya datar banget. Harusnya kan pake _smiling voice_ ala gadis kasmaran di FTV.", ledek V.

"Protes mulu!"

Selanjutnya aku dan V mengobrol hingga pukul 2 dini hari. Dan berakhir dengan V yang ngotot ingin membayar _late supper_ kami tadi.

"Ayolah, Jinseok.. Aku cuma bisa ngadoin kamu makan malem ala kadarnya kek begini. Masa kamu tolak juga?"

"Hm, yaudah, deh. _Thanks,_ ya."

* * *

V mengantarkanku ke kamar. Bilangnya sih, karena searah. Padahal jelas-jelas kamar dia ada di lantai bawah kamarku.

" _Thank you,_ V. Ulang tahun aku jadi gak boring karena _fun chat_ kita."

V tersenyum tanpa menampakkan giginya. " _And the food._ "

Aku terkekeh pelan. " _And the food._ "

"Yaudah, met istirahat, Jinseok. _And happy birthday._ "

"Met istirahat juga, V.."

Setelah acara dadah-dadahan (yang sebenarnya tidak kurelakan), aku langsung membereskan barang-barangku yang masih berserakan di sekitar kamar supaya nanti saat _check out_ aku tidak kerepotan lagi. Baru saat aku mengemasi tas kecil yang biasanya berisi ponsel, rokok, dan _lighter,_ aku tidak menemukan benda terakhir itu. _Lighter_!

Aku menekan nomor kamar V melalui telepon di kamarku.

"V _is speaking._ ", jawab suara di seberang sana setelah dering pertama telepon. Seakan sudah tahu bahwa akan ada yang meneleponnya dan yang melakukannya adalah aku.

" _Ya_! Balikin _lighter_ guaaa!"

" _Lighter_ apaansi? Aku nggak tahu, tuh.", nada bicara V yang dibuat-buat malah menekankan kalau dia memang dalang dari hilangnya _lighter-_ ku.

"Aku yakin demi tukang nasi goreng favorit aku buka cabang di seluruh Asia, kamu maling _lighter_ aku. Kamu kan duta besar anti rokok tahun ini!"

V tertawa keras. "Makanya berhenti merokok, Jinseok.."

"Kenapa, sih, kamu berhenti ngerokok? EH, gak usah dijawab. Aku yakin aku gak akan terenyuh sama alesan kamu.", saat sedang mengomel, ekor mataku tidak sengaja melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi. Hm.. sepertinya aku sangat keterlaluan memarahi V subuh-subuh. Dia juga butuh istirahat setelah semalaman menemaniku.

"Yaudah deh, ambil aja, ambil! Aku nggak butuh itu _lighter._ Tinggal beli lagi!", seruku pada akhirnya. " _BYE._ "

Saat aku baru akan menjauhkan gagang telepon, aku mendengar V berkata, "Jinseok."

"Apa lagi?"

"Matiin lampu kamar kamu."

Apaan sih, si V ini? _Absurd_ banget.

"Kenapa emang?"

"Nurut aja, sih.."

"Ya Tuhan, untuk ukuran jam setengah tiga pagi, lo banyak maunya, ya! Padahal aku yang nelepon kamu duluan karna keberadaan _lighter_ yang dipertanyakan tapi kamu malah—"

Ucapanku menggantung karena saat aku berhasil meraih tombol lampu untuk kumatikan, aku melihat hamparan bintang di langit-langit kamarku. Bukan bintang yang sesungguhnya, tapi stiker bintang _glow in the dark_ yang musim banget waktu aku masih SMA.

Ya, seseorang telah menempelkan stiker-stiker ini di kamarku. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang tahu aku suka bintang. _Eomma,_ Namjoon, dan.. V.

"V.. aku—"

"Shhh..", ucapanku terpotong karena V menyelaku. " _Happy birthday,_ Jinseok."

Lalu aku mendengar suara _handle_ telepon yang ditaruh dan bunyi TUT—TUT—TUT— selanjutnya.

Dan aku hanya bisa takjub sambil memeluk gagang telepon dengan mata melebar dan mulut menganga. Hadiah darimu terlalu indah, V..

* * *

 **[Beberapa bulan kemudian]**

Sudah dua hari aku tidak tidur. Aku kena insomnia. Bukan hal yang baru, sih, untukku.. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Biasanya di saat-saat insomniaku sedang kumat, aku akan memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan. Cowok, misalnya. Tapi sekarang aku sudah punya pacar, yang bisa dibilang serius. _So,_ aku sudah lama tidak pernah memikirkan cowok lain. Atau pekerjaan. Biasanya aku _hype_ sekali soal kerjaan. Tapi entah sudah sejak kapan aku merasakan jenuh dengan semua tektek bengek pertelevisian yang aku kerjakan.

Semua ini bermula dari kantorku yang semakin aneh. Beban kerja semakin tinggi, tuntutan semakin banyak, tapi kekuatan tim tidak ditambah, fasilitas tidak mendukung, dan gaji yang tidak sepadan. Maksudku, memang, _it's not all about money._ Tapi, gimana bisa kerja bener kalau pikiran melayang ke anak istri di rumah yang lagi kekurangan ini lah, itu lah.

Aku tidak sedang membicarakan diriku. Aku sih masih lajang, beban pikiran hanya untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri. Sedangkan para kru, kameramen, _lighting,_ dan yang lain? Mereka semua rata-rata sudah berkeluarga.

Siang itu, aku berkeluh kesah pada Taeyong. "Capek, aku, T.."

" _I know.. it's frustating, right_? Emang dulu kontrak kerja kamu gimana, sih, yang?"

"Nah, itu dia, _T._ Kita kerja gak pake kontrak."

Lalu mulailah ceramah seorang audit handal selama lima belas menit, merutuki kebodohan kami para budak KBS TV yang mau-maunya bekerja tanpa kontrak yang jelas. Aku membiarkan Taeyong terus berkoar sambil tanganku mengetik kontak Yoongi. Sebenarnya pikiranku terbagi kemana-mana. Selain karena masalah kantor, Yoongi sudah menghilang selama dua hari. Dia ditugaskan ke Jeolla-do oleh Yang Mulia Raja Bos KBS TV untuk mengurusi radio milik si bos yang baru akan dibuka minggu depan. Padahal jelas-jelas itu bukan tugas Yoongi. _But,_ karena tak ada kontrak itulah, kami para budak tidak bisa membantah.

"Neleponin siapa, sih, yang?", tanya Taeyong kesal. Mungkin karena aku tidak lagi mendengarkan nasihatnya.

"Yoongi.. Dari kemarin lusa dia gak angkat telepon aku. Padahal biasanya kalau lagi dines begini dia akan ngabarin aku lagi ngapa-ngapainnya. Maklum, dia jomblo akut. Jadi yang dia kabarin sohib-sohibnya aja."

"Hm.. gitu. Udah kamu coba telepon ke rumahnya?"

"Belum. Yaudah aku coba,deh."

Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin orang rumah tahu kabar Yoongi, dia bukan anak lagi anak SMP yang tiap jam nge-SMS mamanya kalau lagi pergi jauh.

[Haloh?], sahut suara di seberang sana, dari logat _satoori-_ nya yang kental, bisa kutebak kalau yang mengangkat teleponku adalah asisten rumah tangga Yoongi.

"Bi, ini Jin. Ada kabar dari Yoongi nggak? Soalnya aku teleponin dia gak aktif terus."

[Loh, Tuan Jin _ndak_ tau? Tuan Yoongi kan masuk rumah sakit..!]

" _MWO_?!", aku teriak terlampau kencang, sampai Taeyong menghentikan mobilnya mendadak dan menimbulkan timbunan suara klakson dari pengendara lainnya yang marah.

Taeyong meminta maaf dengan membuka jendela lalu menyampirkan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan.

"Yoongi sakit apa, Bi?!"

[Tuan Yoongi.. Jatoh di kamar mandi. Sakit.. Apa itu namanya, ya? Se-setruk, kalau Bibi gak salah denger, Tuan Jin.]

Apa?! Yoongi _stroke_?!

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **Cuap cuap orul2** _  
_

sebulan gak diapdet waks maap banget reader deul. di real lifeu aku lg keder banget neh. so heres the next chapter

v ngasih hadiah yang spesial buat jin, hadiah tiway mah kalah deh :p

dan dan Yoongi cukit :( next chap bakal fokus ke sister-romance jin ama Yoongi yak

nah saatnya balas reviewssss

* * *

 **Ammiguns:** Yassssss~~~ akhirnyaaaaaa tae ketemu sama jin  
Ah tapi sayangnya jin udah ama taeyong. aku doain tuh dua orang cepet putus biar jin bisa sama tae :3

 **ORUL2:** iya sayang banget yah :( jin mah kenapa sih sama tiway :( sebel da author juga :( wuakaka.

* * *

 **ahyu:** jin...  
tu v dteng jdi g usah baper n galauuuu...  
btw,koq pendekkkk amat orul-shi...  
ane udah ngguin ni fic ampe bulukan lohhh sangking lama nya d update,  
keep ur spirit n fighting...

udah~ udah gitu doank?  
o.m.g author-nim koq pndek amat fic nya? pas tbc ktemu taetae lgi.. ~~ #nangis kejer-'  
tpi aq udah syukur ni fic d update,  
semangat kakak.. fighting...

 **ORUL2:** maap chap 7emang pendek. yang ini juga lebih pendek dari chap 8 ehe maapkan aku ehe. semoga masih mau setia meneruskan membaca fic ini ya ahyu chan :')

* * *

 **Name hwa147** : TBCnya ganggu bgt itu thor.. hadeuh..  
tiwai selingkuh ya thor..? yah uri jin kena karma donk..

 **ORUL2:** ganggu yah ? nyebelin yah ? biarin dong kan trik biar pada baca episode selanjutnyah :'D

tiway selingkuh gak yahhhhh hmmmmm sejauh ini sih baik2 aja tuh sama jin? gatau author juga. tiway jarang muncul sih di sini khehehehehe

* * *

 **yxnghua:** KOK TAEYONG  
TERUS Yoongi SAMA SIAPA

TAEYONG KAN ANUNYA Yoongi  
:(((((

 **ORUL2:** Yoongi mblo :''') tapi tenang aja mblonya terhormat kok dia. atau kamu mau sama Yoongi? ntar aku kolingin deh Yoonginya, kali aja jodoh. kali yah yang jodoh sama Yoongi, bukan kamu /apasih/ wkwkw

* * *

 **Atiika147:** apa ini..? jin ama taeyong..? astaga thor.. andwae.. aku udah ngarep bgt jin ama taehyung.. ah yasugalah.. yg penting dilanjut thor.. hopekook nice!

 **ORUL2:** IYAA JIN AMA TIWAYYYY :( ANDWEEE :( aku juga ngarep jin ama taehyung. gmn dong? jadiin aja gitu? kekekekeke

* * *

and thank u for all reader baik yang meninggalkan jejak maupun yang tidak

maafkan aku yg selalu lama apdet

walaupun lama

tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kok readerdeul (diskontinyu maksudnya)

aku anti diskontinyu.

walaupun nanti aku kena wb (misalnya), aku ga bakal berhenti ditengah jalan.

semua cerita aku pasti aku selesaiin.

jadi dimohon kesetiaannya padaku yah :*


	9. Target 8 - Proposal

**BTS** Kim Seokjin ( **Jin** ) | **BTS** Jung Hoseok ( **Hoseok** ) | **BTS** Min Yoongi ( **Yoongi** )

 **BTS** Jeon Jungkook ( **Jungkook** ) | **BTS** Kim Namjoon ( **Namjoon** )

 **NCT** Kim Doyoung!GS ( **Doyoung** ) | **NCT** Youngho Seo ( **Kim J** **ohnny** )

 **BTS** Kim Taehyung ( **V** ) | **NCT** Lee Taeyong ( **Taeyong** )

* * *

© all chara(s) belong to their agency

* * *

 **T = True Love**

Because T aims for True Love

* * *

 **Target 8: Proposal**

* * *

Aku menangis di dalam mobil. Bagaimana bisa seorang Yoongi yang sangat _hyper_ itu mengalami _stroke_ di sekujur tubuh sebelah kirinya?! Ini tidak adil!

"Udah sayang, jangan nangis terus.. aku yakin Yoongi baik-baik aja. Sekarang gimana, kamu mau ke sana?", tanya Taeyong sambil menenangkanku.

Aku mengangguk sambil mengusap air mataku kasar.

"Oke, kita ambil pakaian di apartemen kamu terus langsung ke Jeolla-do, ya.", ucap Taeyong.

* * *

Taeyong bohong. Apanya yang baik-baik saja, sekarang ini Yoongi tidak sadarkan diri! Aku kembali menangis histeris sambil memeluk ibunya Yoongi, Gaby Nakamoto.

Aku tahu, Yoongi memang memiliki sedikit ketidak normalan dalam susunan syarafnya sewaktu kecil. Tapi itu tidak pernah kambuh lagi, sehingga kami semua terkejut ketika dokter yang menangani Yoongi mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan yang membuat Yoongi _stroke_ adalah penyakit bawaannya sewaktu dia kecil itu.

Ada rasa perih yang membuat mataku memanas melihat sahabatku yang biasanya bergerak luwes sekarang ini sedang berbaring, diikat oleh beragam selang dan kabel yang terhubung ke monitor. Sejak aku datang ke rumah sakit, bukan suara Yoongi yang menyapaku, tapi suara yang dikeluarkan monitor itu. Suasana ini terlalu memilukan, asing, aneh... kalau Taeyong tidak menarikku keluar, mungkin ruang ICU itu sudah banjir karena air mataku.

"Sayang.. Kalau kamu nangis di depan Yoongi, dia bakal ikut sedih dan susah sembuhnya.."

"Selangnya banyak banget, sayang..!"

"Aku tahu kamu sedih, tapi kalau kamu nangis gitu, nanti Yoongi juga ikutan sedih.. _So, you gotta control your tears and show her your beautiful smile._ Senyuman termanis kamu yang membuat aku jatuh cinta sama kamu dulu, _okay_?"

Aku menangguk. Aku tidak ingin Yoongi ikut sedih karena melihat kami semua terpuruk. Aku harus ceria, sehingga Yoongi pun semangat untuk berjuang.

Aku kembali masuk ke ruang ICU dan menghampiri tante Gaby yang sedang duduk disamping kasur Yoongi. Ketika melihatku, tante Gaby berdiri dan menyuruhku duduk.

"Ajak ngobrol aja, Jinnie.. Kata dokter, sebenarnya Yoongi itu mendengar kita, kok.."

Aku menangguk dan mengambil alih kursi tante Gaby. Dengan kikuk, aku meraih tangan Yoongi lalu menggenggamnya lembut.

"Yoongi.. Ini aku, Jin.", aku mencoba untuk tidak merasa aneh berbicara dengan Yoongi yang matanya terpejam. "Aku sampe dateng ke Jeolla-do, coba, gara-gara kamu pingsan! Dasar kamu, bikin orang khawatir aja!", aku berhenti sebentar karena merasa tenggorokkanku tercekik.

Aku melanjutkan, "Sakit kamu nggak parah, tau, Yut. Makanya kamu harus cepet bangun, terus cerita lagi sama aku gimana nge-fannya kamu sama... Siapa tuh namanya, aku lupa. Kyuhyun Suju, yah? Iya, si _oppa_ lu tuh. Mungkin aku udah gila, tapi aku kangen kamu nyeloteh tentang si Kyuhyun. Makanya, kamu cepet bangun, oke..?!"

* * *

Aku tertidur di ruang tunggu hingga tante Gaby membangunkanku.

"Jinnie.. Kamu pulang aja. Capek kan kalau nungguin di rumah sakit. Tante gak apa-apa, kok.", ucap tante Gaby.

"Tapi nanti tante sendirian.."

"Nanti oom datang kok, sekarang oom lagi ke Pyeongchang dulu."

"Untuk apa oom ke sana, tante?"

"Untuk biaya operasi Yoongi... oom dan tante harus menjual beberapa tanah di sana.."

"Kok tante sampai jual tanah?"

"Karena ini terlalu mendadak, sayang.. oom dan tante belum menyiapkan uang sebesar itu."

Aku bingung. Bukankah kalau pegawai jatuh sakit saat sedang bekerja, maka biaya pengobatannya akan ditanggung perusahaan?

"Tante sudah menelepon kantor?", tanyaku.

Sorot mata Tante Gaby berubah semakin sendu. "Udah.. Tante nelepon kalau Yoongi sakit dan gak bisa meneruskan pekerjaannya untuk sementara waktu... atau mungkin sekalian keluar dari kantor.."

"Terus..?"

"Terus apa, Jinnie? Ya sudah begitu saja."

"Loh, kan harusnya kantor ngasih tanggungan, iya kan tante?"

Tante Gaby mengurut dahinya seraya menghela nafasnya berat. "Sudahlah, Jinnie... Oom tante gak apa-apa, kok. Kami mampu, hanya saja ini terlalu mendadak, jadi..."

"Bukan masalah mampu gak mampu, tante..! Kan seharusnya biaya rumah sakit Yoongi ditanggung kantor.. Harusnya kantor tanggung jawab karena Yoongi kecelakaan saat dinas!"

KBS TV BRENGSEK! KANTOR SIALAN! BOS FIRAUN!

Taeyong menepuk bahuku. "Sayang.. Jangan teriak-teriak, ini rumah sakit.. kamu tenang, ya..."

Aku kembali menghadap tante Gaby, tatapannya begitu hampa. Aku menyadari bahwa wanita yang kuhormati ini sudah menanggung cukup banyak beban, aku seharusnya tidak menambahnya dengan protes terhadap kantorku yang menjijikkan itu.

"Tante..", panggilku pelan. "Kalau gitu Jinnie pulang dulu, ya? Nanti Jinnie ke sini lagi.. Yoongi sahabat Jinnie, jadi Jinnie harus selalu ada di sisi Yoongi bagaimana pun keadaan Yoongi.."

Tante Gaby merengkuhku lalu berucap, "Iya.. Terimakasih, sayang.."

* * *

BRAK!

"EEH, AYAM GORENG!", Hoseok melompat dari kursinya begitu mendengar pintu ruangan aku buka dengan kasar hingga membentur dinding. "Busyet, Jin. Bisa gak datengnya pelan-pelan aja? Malu kan gue sampe latah gitu.. untung Jungkook lagi syuting."

Aku hanya melirik judes pada Hoseok lalu berjalan ke arah mejaku. Tepat di layar komputer aku melihat tumpukan _post it_ yang ditempelkan rekan kerjaku selama aku ke Jeolla-do kemarin.

Hoseok menghampiriku karena menyadari kondisiku yang begitu memprihatinkan. "Jin.. Kamu baru sampe?"

"Hm.."

"Mau kopi?"

Aku mengangguk. Beberapa saat kemudian Hoseok kembali datang ke mejaku dengan secangkir kopi yang mengepul harum. Aku menyesap _cappucinno_ hangat itu, berharap dapat memberikan efek menenangkan padaku.

"Makasih, Seok..", ucapku.

Hoseok mengangguk paham, lalu bertanya. "Gimana kabar Yoongi?"

Yang benar saja, masa dia belum tahu bagaimana kabar sahabatnya sendiri. "Yang kamu denger?"

Hoseok menggeleng. "Seisi kantor cuma dikasih tahu kalau Yoongi masuk rumah sakit sama si bos. Kenapa dia? Demam berdarah? Lagi musim soalnya."

Si bos hanya memberi kabar kalau Yoongi masuk rumah sakit. _JUST IT?!_

Benakku mengawang kembali pada Yoongi yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa selang dan kabel, Yoongi yang diam saja walaupun kuajak bicara, Yoongi yang koma...

"Dia—", aku menelan ludahku gusar. Sulit sekali mengatakan ini. "Yoongi.. koma, Seok."

" _WHAT?!_ Koma? Kok bisa?"

Aku menghela nafasku. Susah. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang pada Hoseok. Ada hal yang perlu kukerjakan dulu sebelum itu.

"Bentar, ya, Seok...", aku bangkit dari posisiku lalu berjalan ke arah luar.

"Mau ke mana, Jin?"

"Ruang sebelah, Seok. Tunggu bentar, ya.", lalu aku melangkah mantap, menuju ruangan bertuliskan 'President Director'.

* * *

Aku dibuat menunggu cukup lama di ruangan itu. Sambil membunuh waktu, aku berkeliling mengamati ruangan ini. Terdapat beberapa foto berfigura dan juga piagam. Mataku menatap hina pada pria paruh baya yang ada di foto itu.

Pria itu ada di Jeolla-do ketika Yoongi jatuh di kamar mandi. Tapi, bahkan sampai tante Gaby datang pun, dia tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di rumah sakit. Bahkan untuk sekedar berbasa-basi bersimpati lewat telepon pun tidak!

Akhirnya aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dan di sana lah bosku yang agung berada. Aku tidak merubah posisiku yang sedang duduk menyilangkan kaki di sofa. Aku hanya mematai pergerakannya yang berjalan menuju kursi kerajaannya.

"Jadi, ada apa, Jin?"

"Sebenarnya saya sudah beberapa kali menanyakan ini pada bapak, tapi _mungkin_ bapak lupa karena _terlalu sibuk_ , jadi saya ulangi saja. Saya mau menanyakan soal kontrak kerja di perusahaan ini, pak."

Pria bertubuh tambun itu menghela nafas, melirikku melewati atas kacamatanya, lalu berkata "Oh, itu.."

"Ya, itu. Kapan, ya, _rencana_ kontrak itu akan direalisasikan?"

"Ya.. secepatnya, Jin."

"Kapan?", aku mulai kurang ajar, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Wow, wow. Kamu bersemangat sekali, Jin? Ya pokoknya secepatnya, kan tidak semudah itu, banyak yang harus dipersiapkan—"

"Kapan bapak pulang dari Jeolla-do?", potongku.

Dia terkejut. "Tadi pagi."

"Sama, dong.", aku menatapnya nyalang. "Saya juga baru pulang dari Jeolla-do. _Menjenguk_ sahabat saya."

Wajah pria itu menegang.

"Namanya Yoongi Nakamoto. Dia ada di Jeolla-do karena dimintai tolong oleh atasannya untuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang sebetulnya tidak masuk dalam _jobdesk-_ nya. Pada hari pertama dia dinas, dia jatuh di kamar mandi. Dia kena _stroke—_ "

"Itu kan penyakit bawaannya, Jin.", potong pria itu.

Mataku melotot. "Terus, apa hubungannya dengan ketidak-pedulian bapak?!"

"Kejadian dia jatuh lalu kena _stroke_ itu bukan kesalahan kita!", bentaknya.

"Saya tidak bicara soal siapa yang salah, pak! Saya bicara soal tanggung jawab bapak sebagai orang yang mengirim dia! Saya ingin tahu, sejauh apa perusahaan ini akan ambil andil dalam pemulihan kondisi Yoongi?"

Pria itu tersenyum miring, memang senyumannya itu tipis sekali, jika aku tidak sedang memandangnya dengan jeli maka aku tidak akan menangkap gerakan di bibirnya itu.

"Oh, haruskah?", ucap pria menjijikkan itu.

Sepi sejenak. Hingga kenyataan kembali menamparku. " _Haruskah.._?", ulangku tak percaya. "Ya, tentu saja. Untuk apa perusahaan tanggung jawab, toh nggak ada kontrak sama sekali yang bisa dipakai untuk menuntut lewat jalur hukum."

Senyuman pria itu melebar. Bahkan dia sudah tertawa pelan. Dia bukan manusia. Dasar iblis!

Aku menghela nafasku kasar sebelum berkata, "Surat _resign_ saya akan saya titipkan pada sekertaris bapak.", lalu aku menendang meja di depanku hingga apapun yang ada di atasnya berjatuhan dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan terkutuk ini.

* * *

" _RESIGN_?!", Hoseok kembali berteriak kaget sewaktu aku mengatakan akan keluar dari kantor iblis ini _._

Aku tidak menjawab. Kekesalanku sudah berada di puncaknya. Jika aku tidak mengontrol emosiku, mungkin aku sudah bisa memakan orang.

" _Come on,_ Jin.. Jangan _resign..._ Nanti aku sama siapa di sini..."

" _Sorry,_ Seok. Aku udah nggak tahan sama lelaki bengis yang mengaku sebagai pemimpin perusahaan tapi nggak memiliki kriteria sebagai pemimpin sama sekali."

"Dia nggak ngasih kompensasi buat Yoongi?", tanya Hoseok, akhirnya menangkap masalah ini dengan sendirinya.

Aku mengangguk sambil terus membereskan barang-barang pribadiku di meja kerja yang sebentar lagi akan kutinggalkan. " _He should learn how to treat people._ "

"Tapi dengan kamu _resign_ memangnya dia bakal berubah jadi merhatiin Yoongi, merhatiin karyawan lainnya? Nggak, kan, Jin? Kamu ngarepin orang tua berusia 59 tahun buat belajar menghargai orang, gak mungkin lah itu, udah telat..!"

"Biar dia tahu, kalau pegawainya suatu saat bakal berontak. Biar aku jadi contoh, kalau dia gak bisa semena-mena selamanya.", lalu aku kembali teringat pada Yoongi. "Aku nggak bisa ngeliat sahabat aku diginiin, Seok.."

Hoseok menghela nafasnya, "Aku juga.. Apa sebaiknya aku _resign_ juga bareng kamu..?"

"Jangan, Seok! _You need this job._ Kamumasih ada adik-adik yang harus kamu sekolahin, _remember_? Kamu harus _stay_ di sini, dan buat revolusi. Oke?"

Akhirnya Hoseok mengangguk setelah terdiam beberapa detik.

"Ya udah, aku kayaknya mau di Jeolla-do sampai Yoongi sadar. Aku cabut dulu, ya, Seok."

"Hm.. hati-hati, Jin. Kabarin aku terus, ya. Pas dapet jatah libur, aku sama Jungkook bakal langsung ke sana."

Ah, aku jadi teringat si _drama queen_ kesayanganku. Bisa histeris dia kalau tahu aku _resign_ tiba-tiba dan ditambah lagi kondisi Yoongi yang sangat memprihatinkan. "Kalau bisa kamu ngasih tau kabar aku _resign_ dan kabar Yoongi _stroke_ dengan sepelan-pelannya sampai Jungkook ngerti, Seok. _You know her,_ lah.."

" _Yea.._ Tenang aja, Jin. _He's so much better, now._ Dia udah mulai dewasa."

"Hm. _He's so much better because he has you._ "

" _Me too._ ", ucap Hoseok sambil tersenyum menerawang. "Eh, kamu udah bikin surat _resign_?"

"Ah, lupa.", aku menarik selembar memo dan sebuah pensil dari kardusku. Aku menulis sekenanya.

'Saya, Kim Seokjin, menyatakan keluar dari perusahaan ini, tertanggal hari ini.'

Aku menandatangani memo itu asal lalu meremasnya hingga berbentuk bola. "Nih, kasihin ya ke monyet gendut itu."

"Jin.. Serius kamu? Ini nggak sopan, Jin.."

Aku mengangguk santai lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Di sana ternyata ada si biang keladi permasalahan ini. Pasti dia mendengar semua percakapanku dengan Hoseok tadi.

Aku tersenyum hina pada lelaki itu, lalu berkata. "Surat _resign_ saya ada di Hoseok. Selamat tinggal, pak. _Ciao!_ "

* * *

Setelah dua hari, akhirnya Yoongi sadar juga dari komanya. Sekarang Yoongi sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inap biasa, tapi tetap saja dia harus mengikuti serangkaian tes untuk proses pemulihannya.

"Buahahahah, serius kamu manggil mantan bos kamu 'Monyet Gendut'? Gila, kamu, Jin! HAHAHAHA.", Namjoon tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar cerita tentang keluarnya aku dari KBS TV.

"Habis dia brengsek banget, kayak bukan manusia aja.", kataku sambil tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Ketawanya keras banget, sih, Joon..", itu _appa-_ ku, baru datang ke kantin rumah sakit, menyusul aku dan Namjoon.

 _Appa-_ ku, Kim Johnny, dan adikku, Kim Namjoon, sedang berkunjung ke Jeolla-do. Menjenguk Yoongi, sekalian menemaniku. _Appa_ adalah seorang dokter ahli syaraf yang lumayan terkenal se-Korea Selatan. Makanya, saat _appa_ datang ke sini, dia bisa ikut andil dalam program pemulihan Yoongi, sekalian meminta penangangan dan fasilitas terbaik untuk sahabat tersayangku itu. Kalau Namjoon bertugas menemaniku selama di sini, karena Taeyong harus bekerja.

Sebelum duduk, _appa_ mengecup pipiku dan pipi Namjoon dulu. Walaupun kami sudah besar, _appa_ tetap mempertahankan tradisi cium-pipi-anak-kalau-baru-ketemu. Aku sih _fine-fine_ saja, tapi Namjoon yang merupakan anak _underground rapper_ celingak-celinguk gelisah setelah dicium _appa._ Takut kalau ada _fans-_ nya yang melihat.

"Teman _appa,_ dokter ahli syaraf dari Jepang, bakal dateng ke Korea besok karena ada seminar. _Appa_ sudah minta dia untuk datang dan melihat kondisi Yoongi dan apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan terlebih dulu. Reputasi dia bagus, hampir seluruh pasiennya berhasil sembuh. Semoga Yoongi termasuk salah satunya.", ucap _appa._

"Syukurlah.. Terimakasih banyak, _pa._ "

"Iya, sayang. Sahabat kamu udah _appa_ anggap anak _appa_ sendiri.", kata _appa._ "Nah, sekarang _appa_ pulang duluan, ya. Joonie di sini dulu aja, temenin _hyeong."_

" _Ne, aboji.._ ", kata Namjoon sambil melakukan gestur _salute._

"Oh, iya. Kamu udah izin cuti sama kantor, Jin? Kamu bakal lama, kan, di sini?"

Mataku jelalatan ke segala arah. Bagaimana ini, aku belum cerita ke _eomma_ dan _appa_ kalau sekarang ini aku pengangguran.

"Jin _resign_ soalnya bosnya tidak berperikemanusiaan, abis itu Jin ngatain bosnya 'Monyet Gendut'.", Namjoon menceritakan kisah keluarnya aku dari kantor dengan gaya cueknya, yang memang kadang dibutuhkan supaya suasana serius menjadi tidak terlalu serius.

"Baguslah kamu sudah _resign._ ", kata _appa._

Eh? Bagus?

"Kalau nggak, kamu udah dipecat duluan sama si Moyet Gendut.", lanjutnya.

Aku dan Namjoon tertawa karena ucapan _appa._ Sudah tua masih saja jayus.

Setelah makan siang bertiga, Namjoon pamit karena mau kumpul dengan _underground rapper_ yang ada di Jeolla-do, jadi hanya aku yang mengantar _appa_ ke stasiun. Aku sangat senang dan bangga punya _appa_ seperti Kim Johnny. Walaupun sibuk luar biasa, dia tetap bisa datang ke Jeolla-do untuk menangani Yoongi. Waktu aku remaja dulu, aku suka iri dengan teman-teman yang dijemput ayahnya kalau pulang sekolah, karena aku tidak pernah merasakan kemewahan seperti itu. _Appa_ selalu berangkat kerja sebelum aku bangun dan selalu pulang setelah aku tidur. Tapi, _appa_ punya caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan kalau dia sayang padaku. Salah satunya adalah dengan menolong orang yang paling aku sayangi setelah keluarga, sahabatku.

* * *

 **[Satu bulan kemudian]**

Kondisi Yoongi sudah sangat membaik. Bisa dikatakan 20% lagi hingga sembuh total. Sekarang ini Yoongi sedang menjalani perawatan di RS Busan, jadi aku pun sudah tinggal di hotel di Jeolla-do lagi tapi sudah kembali ke apartemenku.

Saat sedang menyisir rambut Yoongi, Jungkook meneleponku.

[ _Yeoboseyo?_ ], suara Jungkook mengalun ketika aku menempelkan ponselku di telinga.

"Yo, ada apa Cookies?"

[Jinnie! Pokoknya kamu harus balik ke Busan. Sekarang!]

"Lah, kamu gimana, sih. Aku kan emang ada di Busan!"

[Oh, iya, ya? Aku kira masih di Jeolla-do..]

"Kemarin Yoongi dipindahin ke RS Busan. Sini lah jenguk kita, nggak kangen apa?"

[KANGEN! _Ok, wait,_ Jeon Jungkookie akan segera ke sana. Eh, _btw,_ kamu masih nganggur, kan, Jinnie?]

"Kamu itu ngeledek apa gimana, iya, lah aku pengangguran..!"

[Bagus! TVN pengen kamu dateng ke sana, ngelamar jadi produser.]

"Lah, kok bisa? Aku kan gak pernah ngelamar ke TVN."

[Itu, aku kan ngirimin video liputan acara kita, soalnya aku pengen ngelamar jadi VJ di acara terbaru TVN. Nah, aku ditelepon sama HRD-nya, katanya aku gak diterima, tapi dia pengen tau siapa yang ngeproduserin acara itu. Terus aku kirim CV kamu ke mereka. Dan, tarrraaaa! Kamu dapet wawancara.]

"Sedih amat, sih, Kook.. Kamu yang ngelamar malah aku yang dapet."

[Aku sih _selow,_ Jin. Habisnya emang nggak pede juga.]

Seorang Jeon Jungkook, tidak PD?

"Memangnya kamu ngelamar jadi VJ acara apa?"

[Koki Cilik.]

 _DWENG!_

"Yaelah, Cookies..! Itu kan acara anak-anak. Jelas lah kamu ditolak!"

[Hehe, makanya.. Yaudah pokoknya besok dateng ke TVN jam 8 pagi, ya, sayangku.. Nanti pas jam makan siang kita janjian dan berangkat bareng jenguk Yoongi. Salam kangen ke kakak galakku itu, ya. _Annyeong.._!]

"Jungkook?", tanya Yoongi setelah acara teleponanku dengan Jungkook selesai.

"Iya. Katanya aku dapet wawancara di TVN."

"Bagus, dong. Ambillah!"

"Tapi itu kan di Seoul, Yut.."

"Terus kenapa? Kan biar deket juga sama Taeyong."

Iya, sih, aku jadi bisa sering ketemu sama Taeyong. "Tapi ntar kamu gimana?"

Yoongi menghela nafasnya lalu menepuk sisi kiri ranjang, memintaku untuk menghampirinya. "Gini, ya, Jinnieku sayang.. aku nggak apa-apa. Dikit lagi juga aku sembuh total. Kamu nggak perlu nemenin aku terus, aku udah gede. Dan tentu aja aku juga telah berperan banyak dalam status pengangguran kamu."

"Itu bukan salah kamu, aku memang udah muak kerja di sana. Kamu yang menguatkan hati aku buat _resign._ "

"Tetep aja.. Ambil, ya?", tanya Yoongi penuh harap.

"Iya, deh..", aku luluh juga.

"Omong-omong, gimana sama Taeyong?"

"Kita baik-baik aja."

"Kapan nikah?"

"EH?!"

"Kok kaget gitu? Kamu kan udah 26, Taeyong udah 28. Cukup kaaan buat merit."

"Ya ampun, Yut. _I'm_ _still fuckin' young_!"

* * *

Ucapan Yoongi siang tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Memangnya kenapa kalau usiaku sudah 26 dan aku belum mau menikah?

" _Baby, are you okay_?", tanya Taeyong.

"Hm, aku nggak kenapa-napa."

"Habisnya.. kamu kelihatan kayak lagi marah banget."

"Nggak, kok, T.."

Setelah itu terjadi jeda sunyi cukup lama sampai Taeyong memecahnya kembali. "Jinnie.."

"Hm..?"

"Menurut kamu.. nikah itu penting nggak, sih?"

Sekarang aku beralih menatap Taeyong, meninggalkan kaca mobil yang tadi menjadi pusat penglihatanku. " _Sounds like fun.._ Tapi, menikah itu kan komitmen seumur hidup. Gak Cuma karena mepet usia atau karena ingin punya anak. Harus bener-bener karena udah siap dan mateng."

Sepi lagi.

"Jadi, aku bener gak kalau aku bilang menikah itu dilakukan karena ingin terus hidup bersama?"

"Hm.. ya kurang lebih gitu.", kataku mengiyakan.

Setelah itu kami berdua tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali hingga akhirnya kami sampai di Apartemen Rosemoon, apartemenku.

"Jin, ada kantong di bangku belakang. Ambil, gih."

Aku menengok ke bangku belakang dan memang ada satu kantong kertas di sana. Sejak kapan ada benda itu di sana? Apa mungkin akunya saja yang tidak memerhatikannya?

Aku meraih kantung itu. "Apa ini, T?"

"Buka aja."

Setelah kubuka, ternyata isinya adalah kotak beludru berukuran kecil. Karena omongan Yoongi tadi siang, aku jadi deg-degan. Bagaimana kalau isinya cincin?!

Dengan hati riuh, aku membuka kotak itu dan ternyata isinya adalah anting. Aku lega sekali karena isinya bukan cincin, berarti Taeyong tidak melamarku. Tapi, kok.. aku merasa kecewa juga, ya?

"T, aku kan gak lagi ulang tahun..", kataku, akhirnya.

"Ngasih hadiah untuk pacar kan gak cuma saat ulang tahun, doang.."

Hmm, benar juga. Masuk akal.

"Makasih, ya, T.. Aku suka.", kataku tulus. Memang antingnya indah sekali.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu suka. Yaudah, masuk, gih. Istirahat. Abis itu makan jangan lupa, ya?"

"Iya, iya, T.", aku mengecup bibir Taeyong sekilas sebelum keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan ke lobi apartemen.

Baru juga aku melangkahkan kaki untuk melewati pintu lobi, tiba-tiba Taeyong memanggilku lagi dan ketika aku berbalik, dia sudah ada di hadapanku.

"Kenapa, T? Ada yang ketinggala—"

"Ini, ini ketinggalan.", potong Taeyong. Dia mengulurkan satu kotak lagi yang serupa dengan kotak beludru yang berisi anting tadi. Taeyong membuka kotak itu dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah cincin.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup bersama kamu, Jin.."

Aku merasakan Taeyong menyusupkan sesuatu ke jari manisku. Angin malam tiba-tiba menerpa, rasanya aku kedinginan. Aku melangkah untuk memeluk Taeyong untuk mencari kehangatan di sana...

Dan aku menemukannya.

* * *

TBC


	10. Target 9 - New Office, New Life

**BTS** Kim Seokjin ( **Jin** ) | **BTS** Kim Taehyung ( **V** ) | **NCT** Lee Taeyong ( **Taeyong** )

 **BTS** Jung Hoseok ( **Hoseok** ) | **BTS** Jeon Jungkook ( **Jungkook** )

 **BTS** Min Yoongi ( **Yoongi** ) | **BTS** Kim Namjoon ( **Namjoon** )

 **NCT** Kim Doyoung!GS ( **Doyoung** ) | **NCT** Youngho Seo ( **Kim J** **ohnny** )

* * *

© all chara(s) belong to their agency

* * *

 **T = True Love**

Because T aims for True Love

* * *

 **Target 9: New Office, New Life**

* * *

[Dua ratus? Yang benar aja, Jin?! Aku bisa digiling _eomma.._!], erang Namjoon.

"Ya, terus, gila aja kamu. Masa aku disuruh nyalamin 2000 orang? Memangnya kamu mau tangan aku lepas?"

[Ya nggak akan sampai lepas juga, kan, Jin..]

Aku tidak meladeni ucapan adikku lagi, hening beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Namjoon menyerah.

[Oke, deh. Lima ratus gimana?]

Kupikir.

"Nggak. Dua ratus atau aku nggak usah nikah aja sekalian!"

Sebelum mendengar protes Namjoon selanjutnya, aku lebih dulu mematikan telepon. Terserah, lah. Biar saja Namjoon yang pusing meladeni _eomma_ nanti. Sekarang aku harus fokus dulu sama hal yang lebih penting daripada rencana pernikahanku yang masih jauh itu. Ya, aku mau melamar pekerjaan.

TVN, stasiun televisi yang 100x lebih besar dari pada tempatku bekerja dulu, serius menginginkanku menjadi pegawai baru di kantor mereka. Aku belum tahu akan dapat posisi apa, karena sekarang aku akan diwawancara terlebih dahulu. Aku belum pernah datang ke TVN sebelumnya. Tapi, setahuku TVN adalah televisi kekinian yang selalu membahas musik, fashion, kuliner, traveling, dan segala hal yang _up-to-date_ lainnya.

Saat memasuki gedung TVN, aku disambut oleh gedung mewah yang seru banget. Maksudku seru adalah, lihat saja warna-warna interior gedung ini. Aku yang biasa pakai baju monokrom sebenarnya agak sakit mata, tapi tidak apa-apa, penyegaran.

Ada seorang wanita menggunakan rok _bodycon_ 7/8 dengan _stiletto_ keluaran Chanel terbaru menghampiriku. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Edith. Dia mengatakan kalau Mr. Sandeul, orang yang mau mewawancaraiku, sudah menungguku. Lalu, Miss Edith yang setelannya kece badai ini mengantarku ke ruangan si tuan Sandeul. Oh, iya, Edith itu sekertarisnya Mr. Sandeul.

Selagi berjalan menuju ruangan Mr. Sandeul, aku memperhatikan _style_ pegawai lainnya. Ternyata celana resmi dan kemeja pilihanku tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan mereka semua. Padahal tadinya aku berpikir kalau menggunakan kemeja Gucci terlalu berlebihan, apalagi untuk wawancara. Tapi, lihat saja setelan sekertarisnya Mr. Sandeul sekarang. Aku jadi berpikir kira-kira akan nampak seperti apa rupanya atasannya Edith ini.

Kupikir Edith akan mengantarku hingga ke dalam ruangan Mr. Sandeul, tapi ternyata dia berhenti di mejanya dan memberitahuku untuk langsung masuk saja. Aku berbohong kalau aku tidak gugup. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan wawancara kerja, dan aku sangat menginginkan pekerjaan ini. _Wish me luck!_

Ketika aku mau mengetuk pintu ruangan Mr. Sandeul, eh, pintunya sudah terbuka sendiri. Di sana ada seorang laki-laki tampan dengan pakaian biasa saja. Tadinya kupikir Mr. Sandeul itu lelaki super necis yang rambutnya mengkilap dan pakai _suit_ keluaran Dolce  & Gabbana yang terbaru. Tapi, cowok yang ada di hadapanku sekarang ini cuma pakai celana chino, T-shirt, kemeja dan sepatu _sneakers._ Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apa benar orang ini Mr. Sandeul?

"Eh, Jin. Yuk, masuk. Aku lagi nanggung, nih."

?

Aku bingung, kaget, dan nge- _blank._ Ini orang kenapa, ya? Udah sok akrab banget, terus omongannya nggak jelas.

"Em.. Mr. Sandeul?"

"Ya? Kenapa Jin? Eh, kamu keberatan nggak nunggu sebentar, aku lagi ngeberesin _file_ dari tahun 2004 sampai tahun ini. Pas kamu dateng, aku lagi _stuck_ di tahun 2008, capek banget sumpah."

"Eh? Sini, biar saja bantu, Mr.."

Aku baru ngeh kalau tadi Mr. Sandeul membukakan pintu sambil menenteng beberapa file yang kelihatannya cukup berat. Aku pun mengambil beberapa dari tangannya, lalu menaruhnya di meja dekat sofa di ruangannya.

"Duh, makasih, ya, Jin. Aku tadi fokus banget ngeberesin _file,_ jadinya nggak kerasa sekarang udah waktunya aku ngewawancara kamu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Mr.", aku pun terdiam melihat _file-file_ yang berserakan di lantai dan meja di ruangannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita membereskan _file-file_ ini terlebih dahulu, Mr.?"

"Serius, kamu, Jin?", suara Mr. Sandeul terdengar kaget dan tidak percaya pada ucapanku barusan.

"Iya, Mr. Saya serius. Pasti Mr. tidak akan nyaman kalau ruangannya berantakan begini. Saya juga kalau meja kerja berantakan suka jadi tidak konsentrasi bekerja, hehe."

Lalu, begitulah waktu bergulir. Tidak terasa sudah dua jam kami berdua beres-beres _file_ kantor TVN yang entah isinya apaan. Aku dan Mr. Sandeul tergeletak kelelahan di sofa, tapi kami puas melihat lemari di ruangan ini jadi terlihat rapi dan _file-_ nya pun sudah terurut dengan benar.

"Minum apa, Jin?", tawar Mr. Sandeul.

"Kalau ada _long island ice tea,_ pasti segar, ya, Mr.?", kataku bercanda sambil terkekeh.

"Heh, memangnya aku cowok apaan."

Duh. Kenapa, nih? Jangan-jangan aku dianggap tidak sopan karena belum apa-apa malah minta minuman beralkohol. Aku kan cuma bercanda..

"Itukan minuman favoritku.", tambah Mr. Sandeul, membuatku merasa sangat lega.

Setelah itu, Mr. Sandeul berjalan ke sudut ruangan yang ternyata ada semacam _mini bar_ di sana. Wah, kalau aku diterima kerja di sini, aku pasti tiap hari main ke ruangan Mr. Sandeul. Kuperhatikan Mr. Sandeul meracik minuman kami berdua dengan lihai, berarti dia tidak bercanda ketika mengatakan kalau _long island ice tea_ merupakan minuman favoritnya.

"Nih.", kata Mr. Sandeul sambil menyodorkan minuman padaku. "Jadi, tujuh juta?"

Hampir saja aku tersedak. "A-apa, Mr.?"

"Tujuh juta. Gaji kamu kerja di sini jadi _creative director._ "

 _C-creative director_..? Aku yang dulu cuma produser biasa, ditawari jadi _creative director,_ di stasiun televisi raksasa Korea?! Lalu, tujuh juta?! Ya, ampun, itu bahkan lebih dari dua kali lipat gajiku di KBS TV dulu!

"Serius, Mr.?! Maksud saya, kita kan belum wawancara, belum apa-apa.."

Mr. Sandeul menyesap _long island icea tea-_ nya seakan-akan ucapannya tadi adalah hal sepele. "Coba kamu pikir, deh, Jin. Memangnya jam sembilan pagi merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk ngeberesin _file_?"

Aku terdiam sebentar lalu menggeleng.

"Jawabannya adalah: _no._ Ini cara aku untuk mengetahui kualias orang yang akan aku rekrut untuk kerja di sini."

Aku terpana. Ini orang ajaib banget.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau kamu orangnya _organized,_ suka menolong, stabil, visioner, dan.. suka _long island ice tea_!"

Aku terkekeh. "Wow..!"

"Ya, wow!", sesaat Mr. Sandeul terlihat semangat. Tapi, lalu mendadak wajahnya menjadi sendu. Dia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah mejanya. Dari lacinya kulihat dia mengambil kotak rokok, lalu mengambilnya sebatang. Tidak memedulikan ruangannya yang ber-AC, dengan cueknya Mr. Sandeul mulai merokok.

"Memang, tempat ini kelihatannya elegan dan trendi banget dari luar.. Tapi, buat _loading_ kerjanya, nol besar! Orang-orangnya nggak ada yang kompeten. Capek aku, Jin."

Mr. Sandeul terus mengomel sambil berjalan ke sofa lagi. "Rokok?"

" _Thanks._ ", kataku sambil mengambil sebatang.

" _You're smoker_?!", serunya girang. "Oke, 8 juta."

" _E-excuse me, Mr._.?"

"Kamu suka _long island ice tea_ dan perokok, aku suka. Jadi, 8 juta. _Deal_?"

Kalau aku orang normal, mungkin aku akan berpikir kalau Mr. Sandeul gila. Tapi, karena aku mengerti jalan pikirannya, aku berpikir kalau aku dan Mr. Sandeul akan menjadi sahabat baik mulai dari sekarang.

Setelah sedikit _chit-chat_ gila dengan Mr. Sandeul, yang _kekeuh_ ingin kupanggil dengan namanya saja, si _stiletto_ Chanel menghampiriku lagi. "Jadi, tanda tangan kontraknya hari Senin, ya, Mr. Jin?"

"Ya, makasih, Edith. Dan, panggil aku Jin aja, _please_."

Si _stiletto_ tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu meninggalkanku. Aku juga mulai melangkah buat keluar dari gedung warna-warni ini. Walaupun kupikir kalau warna interiornya dibuat dari perpaduan warna pastel maka akan menjadi lebih baik, tapi tetap saja aku dibuat senyum-senyum sendiri karenanya. Tiga hari lagi, aku akan mulai kerja di tempat ini. KYAAAA! Seneng banget! Kira-kira akan ada kejutan apa lagi, ya, nanti?

" _Well.. well.._ Masih pagi begini, aku udah dapet kejutan."

Suara itu. Aku tahu suara itu. Aku berbalik, dan di sana ada dia.

Dia, yang terakhir kali kutemui di Jeju.

Dia, yang memberikanku hadiah termanis sepanjang ulang tahunku.

Dia, si pemilik _boxy smile_ yang aku rindukan.

Dia, V.

* * *

TBC

* * *

orul2's spot:

ya ampun terbengkalai banget kan ff-ff gue wkwkwkwkwk. anyway aku mulai mencoba rutin nulis lagi nih. dari ff ini dulu aja kali ya. ntar kalau ini udah kelar aku lanjutin ff-ff yang lain yang udah debuan haha. masih adakah yang setia membaca ff ini (dan ff ku yang lain)? :'D


	11. Target 10 - Great Surprise

**BTS** Kim Seokjin ( **Jin** ) | **BTS** Kim Taehyung ( **V** ) | **NCT** Lee Taeyong ( **Taeyong** )

 **BTS** Jung Hoseok ( **Hoseok** ) | **BTS** Jeon Jungkook ( **Jungkook** )

 **BTS** Min Yoongi ( **Yoongi** ) | **BTS** Kim Namjoon ( **Namjoon** )

 **NCT** Kim Doyoung!GS ( **Doyoung** ) | **NCT** Youngho Seo ( **Kim J** **ohnny** )

* * *

© all chara(s) belong to their agency

* * *

 **T = True Love**

Because T aims for True Love

* * *

 **Target 10: Great Surprise**

* * *

"Ngapain, sih, kamu? Kok ada di sini?", aku terkikik sambil meninju lengan V pelan.

V mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum jahil, "Iseng, ngikutin kamu."

"Basi!", kali ini aku mencubit lengannya.

V mengaduh tapi tetap terkekeh. Kuperhatikan sekarang V agak kurusan dibandingkan terakhir kami bertemu. Lalu, kantung matanya juga terlihat jelas sekali. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap terlihat sangat tampan dan _style_ berpakaiannya tetap sangat keren.

"Kamu kelihatan oke sekarang, nggak ada mata panda, pipi juga gemukan.", canda V sambil menoel pipiku.

Aku menepis tangannya pelan, bercanda. "Apa, sih, kamu! Haha."

"Jarang begadang lagi, ya, Jin?"

"Hm.", Aku mengangguk. "Aku kan pengangguran beberapa bulan terakhir."

" _Wait, seriously_?!"

"Ceritanya panjang, V.."

" _I have time._ "

" _Well.._ Oke, deh, aku cerita."

Tiba-tiba V menarik tanganku, "Yaudah, ayo kita makan."

Aku sempat terseret beberapa langkah sebelum aku menggerakkan tanganku tak nyaman. Entah kenapa aku merasa (sedikit) berdosa pada Taeyong kalau tanganku dipegang oleh V. Padahal V kan cuma temanku, harusnya tidak apa-apa, dong? Kenapa juga aku harus merasa tidak enak pada Taeyong?

Sepertinya V merasakan kalau aku tidak nyaman digenggam terus olehnya, lalu ia pun melepaskan tangannya. "Sori, kamu udah ada yang punya, kan, ya?", candanya sambil menyengir kotak. _Oh, how I missed that smile.._

"Apaan, sih, kamu..", sanggahku. "Aku cuma nggak enak aja, banyak yang liat ntar. Mana tadi Edith melototin kita gitu.."

"Oh, si Edith? Dia pasti _jealous_ sama kamu.", kata V santai sambil lanjut jalan. Aku mengekorinya.

" _Jealous_ kenapa memangnya?"

"Ya, karena kamu anak baru tapi langsung nyuri perhatian aku dari dia, haha."

Aku mendadak kesal. "Memangnya Edith siapa kamu?"

V berbalik, aku berhenti berjalan. "Kok nada bertanyanya cemburu gitu, sih?", tanya V sambil nyengir-nyengir-kuda. Duh, seharusnya aku mengontrol nada bicaraku dulu tadi.

"Apaan, GR! Aku cuma nanya doang, kok.", kataku sambil berjalan mendahului V.

Aku tidak tahu ekspresi V seperti apa, tapi aku mendengar kekehannya di belakangku. Walaupun pelan, aku bisa mem-filter-nya dari suara bising orang-orang kantor. Wow, kok bisa ya? Aku jadi heran sendiri.

Karena masih kesal, aku merogoh tasku, mencari si kesayangan.

"Nyari apa, sih, Jinseok?", tanya V yang sudah ada disapingku lagi.

"Rokok."

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa, sih? Kamu masih mau jadi duta anti rokok juga di sini?"

"Ini kan gedung ber-AC, ada alarm kebakaran juga.. Ntar kalau kamu ngerokok, alarmnya nyala gimana?"

"Oh, gitu, ya?", aku pun berhenti merogoh tasku dan lanjut berjalan bersama V. "Eh, tapi tadi aku ngerokok di ruangan Mr. Sandeul? Berarti sebenarnya kita bisa ngerokok di gedung ini, kan?!"

"Heh, kamu lupa Mr. Sandeul siapa? Dia mah orang s-p-e-s-i-a-l, ruangannya juga spesial. Nggak ada alarm dan nggak ada CCTV di sana."

"Jadi kalau aku mau ngerokok harus ke ruangan Mr. Sandeul terus? Ya nggak apa-apa, sih. Dia seru kok."

"Belum resmi jadi pegawai sini aja kamu udah akrab banget sama Mr. Sandeul kayaknya..?"

Gantian, aku yang menggoda V. "Kenapa? _Jealous_?"

Berbeda dengan sikap dan jawabanku ketika digoda V, sikap dan kata-kata V sekarang membuatku tidak bisa bernapas. Karena ia menjawab, "Iya."

* * *

"Sebenarnya kita mau makan di mana, sih, V?", tanyaku ketika aku dan V sudah keluar gedung kantor.

"Udah ikut aja. Tempatnya bebas rokok, kok."

"Serius?! Bilang dari tadi, kek. Jadi aku bakal semangat jalannya."

Tadinya kupikir V mau mengajakku makan di kafe dekat kantor, terus duduk di area _smoking area-_ nya. Tapi, ternyata dia malah menarikku ke dalam tenda pinggir jalan, warung tteokbokki yang entah kenapa buka di siang bolong begini.

" _Ahjumma,_ tteokbokki dua, sama sundae dua. Sundae yang satu pake odeng goreng, ya, terus minta saus tteokbokki dipisah."

Aku tertegun. "Masih inget aja, kamu."

"Selera kamu? Iya, lah. Habis, cuma kamu yang ribet minta ini itu sedangkan pelanggan yang lain cuma makan yang ada saja."

Aku mencubit pinggang V kesal. "Biarin, aku yang makan kok kamu yang ribet?!"

"Silakan."

"Silakan apa?", semburku, masih sewot.

"Katanya tadi mau merokok?"

"Udah nggak napsu. Keburu males gara-gara kamu."

V jadi senyum-senyum sendiri, "Bagus kalau gitu."

Aku diam saja sambil manyun, masih sebal pada anak ini.

"Ayo, dong, katanya mau cerita."

"Hm, kamu dulu deh yang cerita. Kenapa kamu ada di TVN?"

"Kerja, lah.."

"Aku tau kamu kerja, masa nyolong?!", semburku. "Maksudnya, kamu kerja sebagai apa? Masih jadi _music director_?"

"Bukan. Aku Public Relation sekarang."

" _What_? Jauh amat dari kerjaan yang kemarin."

"Iya, haha. Dan, anehnya, aku suka kerjaan ini."

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin kamu emang suka kerjaan yang berurusan dengan orang."

" _Maybe.._ ", balas V. " _So,_ sekarang giliran kamu."

"Aku juga kerja di sini.. _Officially started_ nanti hari Senin.", selanjutnya, aku pun menceritakan kisah bagaimana aku bisa jadi pengangguran. Aku juga menceritakan tentang Yoongi yang sempat koma.

"Baguslah kamu sudah _resign_ dari kantor si monyet gendut itu.", kata V sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Iya, kan. Aku heran kuat juga kerja di sana bertahun-tahun."

"Terus, Yoongi apa kabar sekarang"

Aku mendadak merasakan sesuatu yang berat di dadaku. "Yoongi.. dia sudah pulang ke rumah, sih. Rawat jalan. Sejauh ini dia sudah bisa jalan, tapi masih pakai alat bantu.."

"Syukurlah kalau ada kemajuan, kan?", kata V. "Sudah, jangan sedih lagi. Ini makan sundae-nya."

"Hm..", aku pun mulai menyeruput kuah sundae-nya, enak juga. " _BTW,_ kita kan sekantor sekarang, berarti ketemu tiap hari juga.."

" _Yup_."

"Berarti setiap hari kamu bakal kampanye anti rokok terus?"

Tanpa jeda apapun, V menjawab dengan semangat, " _Yup._ "

* * *

"Selamat, sayang..!", Taeyong memelukku ketika kami akhirnya bertemu untuk makan sepulang ia ngantor.

"Makasih, _babe._ ", balasku sambil mencium pipi Taeyong sekilas.

"Bener, deh, bos kamu nggak salah pilih. Kamu memang yang paling cocok ada di posisi itu."

"Hehe, makasih, sayang.. Aku seneng tadi diwawancara Mr. Sandeul. Dia seru banget. Masa aku dibikinin _long island ice tea_ sama ditawarin rokok? Hihi. Terus, ruangannya adalah satu-satunya ruangan yang nggak ada sensor asap, jadi aku bebas ngerokok di ruangannya."

"Kayaknya klop banget, ya, sama kamu. Berapa usianya Mr. Sandeul? Dia bos kamu?"

"Bukan, Mr. Sandeul bukan bos langsung, tapi dia megang posisi teratas juga di kantor. Usianya aku nggak nanya, tapi kayaknya 32- _something,_ deh."

"Terus, yang lain gimana?"

"Yang lain apanya, Taeyong?"

"Ya gimana, seumuran nggak sama kamu, udah ada yang kenal belum.."

"Rata-rata seumuran, sih, kayaknya. Aku cuma baru kenal sama beberapa yang kebetulan papasan aja. Nanti Senin aku baru keliling buat dikenalin sama yang lain."

"Oh, gitu..", sahut Taeyong. "Kamu serius nggak mau makan berat? Cuma ngemil aja?", tanyanya ketika aku cuma memesan sepiring Thai Beef Salad. Menurut Taeyong, makanan yang 90% sayuran ini adalah camilan.

" _Hn.._ Aku tadi sudah makan sama V."

"V? Siapa itu?"

Taeyong bukanlah tipe pacar yang pencemburu. Dibandingkan dengan mantan-mantanku dulu, ia adalah yang paling tenang dan berstrategi. Ia tidak pernah marah-marah tidak jelas pada cowok maupun cewek yang kiranya mau mendekatiku. Ia malah balik mendekati mereka, berteman dengan mereka, jadinya mereka pun minder sendiri untuk mencoba dekat denganku. Pintar sekali, bukan?

Biasanya aku dengan enteng bercerita tentang siapa saja teman-temanku pada Taeyong. Tapi, saat membahas V, kok aku jadi gugup, ya..

"Teman lamaku.", cuma itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

"Teman yang mana, sayang? Kok aku belum pernah dengar?"

"Itu.. dulu nggak sengaja ketemu di Gangwon-do.", aku pun menyadari sesuatu. "Oh, aku ketemu dia sore sebelum aku ketemu kamu malamnya."

"Di hari yang sama?", tanya Taeyong, sepertinya tertarik dengan pembahasan ini.

"Iya, bisa begitu, ya? Haha."

"Tapi, untung kamu jadinya sama aku, ya, sayang?"

Aku jadi gelagapan, antara grogi digombalin dan grogi entah kenapa. "Apa, sih, Taeyong.. V itu temanku, nggak lebih."

" _Okay_ kalau kamu bilang begitu..", lanjut Taeyong dengan nada menenangkan. "Lumayan kan jadi ada orang yang bukan _complete stranger_ di sana."

"Iya, hehe.", sahutku. Aku senang karena Taeyong begitu dewasa dan pengertian.

"Terus, kapan kamu _sign_ kontrak, sayang?"

"Senin, yang, sekalian hari pertama kerja."

"Mau ditemenin pas _signing_? Takutnya kamu ketipu lagi kayak waktu dulu di KBS."

"Idih, nggak usah, Tae.. Aku bisa sendiri kok.", kataku. "Terus gimana kerjaan kamu, sayang?"

"Hm.. aku lagi nggak terlalu sibuk sekarang. Aku malah sibuk ngangkatin telepon dari Namjoon dan mama kamu."

Aku tersedak. "Mereka neleponin kamu?"

" _Yes, like five times a day._ ", lanjut Taeyong. "Kata mereka, _handphone_ kamu mati?"

"Iya, aku sengaja matiin _handphone._ Habisnya mereka ngomongin undangan terus. Pasti itu juga yang jadi bahan obrolan kalian, kan?"

"Iya, mama ngobrolin itu, dan Namjoon memohon supaya aku bisa ngebujuk kamu."

"Nggak.", tegasku. "Sayang, masa kita harus bertemu dengan 2000 orang yang bahkan tidak kita kenal seluruhnya? Aku nggak mau."

"Dua ribu kan bisa dibagi-bagi ke acara pertunangan, resepsi, dan _wedding party_?"

"Hah? Kok jadi ada tiga acara begitu? Nggak mau, ah! Kenapa nggak resepsi dan _party_ sekaligus saja? Kalau banyak-banyak acara begitu yang ada aku jadi makin gugup, Tae."

Taeyong tidak langsung menjawab. Mungkin aku terlalu kekanakan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku betul-betul tidak mau menyalami 2000 orang yang 80%-nya sama sekali tidak aku kenal.

Taeyong pun meraih tanganku yang ada di atas meja. "Sayang, jangan terlalu keras sama orang tua kita, dong.. Ini kan pernikahan anak-anak mereka yang pertama, jadi wajar kalau mereka banyak maunya."

"Ini kan pernikahan pertama aku juga, wajar dong kalau aku _banyak maunya._ ", kataku, tidak mau kalah.

"Ini pernikahan pertamaku juga, sayang.. Pernyataan yang aneh.", Ludi masih sabar. "Tapi, jangan sampai karena kemauan kamu, situasi di keluarga kita jadi tegang. Ya, sayang?"

Aku diam saja, kesal karena dinasehati Taeyong.

"Dua ribu orang kan nggak semuanya _stranger_ juga. Beberapa ratus orang pasti merupakan keluarga kita, walaupun keluarga jauh. Tujuan orang tua kita mengundang banyak orang karena tidak mau ada yang tertinggal. Kita mungkin tidak akan merasakan, tapi nanti orang tua kita yang kena imbasnya kalau ada kerabat yang tidak terundang, sayang.."

"Huh, ribet amat, tau gak?", sahutku.

Akhirnya Taeyong melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Tidak semua orang berpikiran se-modern kamu, Seokjin..", ia menghela napas.

"Kan sayang uangnya juga, Taeyong, kalau banyak acara begitu. Banyak orang juga sama dengan banyak katering. Buang-buang duit."

"Ya nggak apa-apa, Jin.. Kan uangnya juga ada."

"Kenapa uangnya nggak dipakai beramal aja, daripada dipakai untuk pesta sehari doang."

Aku dapat melihat kalau Taeyong benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesabaran. "Susah, ya, kamu itu..."

"Maksud kamu?"

"Ya, susah aja. Jangan-jangan kamu juga nggak mau ada foto _pre wedding, honeymoon,_ acara ngunduh mantu di kediaman keluarga aku..."

Aku diam lagi. _Mood_ -ku hancur sehancur-hancurnya.

* * *

Hari Senin tiba. Kontrak yang dibawakan oleh Edith sudah kutanda-tangani. Cewek yang jadi agak dingin padaku ini mengantarkanku ke sebuah ruangan yang sekarang telah jadi milikku. Dan, ternyata ruangan ini bersebrangan dengan ruangan V.

V, si biang semangat, mengantarkanku berkeliling kantor dan mengenalkanku pada semua orang. Setelah itu, ia meninggalkanku karena aku harus diberi arahan dulu oleh bos tertinggi. Setelah si bos keluar dari ruanganku, V baru masuk lagi dan terkejut melihat raut wajahku yang mirip orang baru kejebur ke got.

"Kenapa kamu, Jinseok?", tanyanya khawatir.

Awalnya aku tidak mau cerita.. Entah kenapa rasanya aku agak aneh menceritakan rencana pernikahanku pada V. Tapi, aku butuh seseorang untuk bersandar, jadi akhirnya aku cerita juga.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.", yang malah disambut oleh tawa heboh dari V. "Pengantin metal, kamu, Jinseok!"

"Bodo!"

"Eh, tapi, serius, deh. Kamu memangnya nggak mau nikah mewah ala-ala begitu? Bukannya semua orang ingin pestanya mewah, meriah dan _memorable,_ ya?"

"Berarti aku bukan orang.", sahutku, judes. "Alasan aku banyak nggak mau begitu-begituan. Intinya sih aku ingin jadi orang yang paling bahagia saat pernikahan aku sendiri. Bukannya disiksa dengan menjadi patung yang disalami oleh 2000 orang yang tidak aku kenal."

V hanya memerhatikanku dalam diam. "Kamu pasti mau belain mereka juga, kan?"

"Nggak, kok. Aku ngerti sama kamu."

Jawabannya begitu simpel, tapi rasanya beban di dadaku terangkat banyak.

"Yaudah, kerja gih.", kata V sambil melengos ke arah pintu.

"Loh, udah, gitu doang?!"

"Apanya?", kata V setelah berbalik menghadapku.

"Aku cerita panjang lebar dan kamu cuma bilang 'Aku ngerti sama kamu'? Nggak ada solusinya apa?!"

"Jinseok.. sekarang kerja dulu aja. Yang jelas, kamu udah nggak sekusut tadi mukanya setelah cerita, kan?"

Aku tertegun, iya juga, sih..

"Yaudah, selamat kerja hari pertama, pengantin metal!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **orul2's spot:**

hai hai balik lagi dengan lanjutan True Love. di sini jin kekeuh nggak mau nikah dengan acara yang ribet. terus dia juga jadi makin deket sama v. hwhwhwhwhwhwhhwhwhwhwhwhw

coba tebak ntar gimana hubungan jin, v, sama taeyong? XD

Aku ingin ngelanjutin Roughest Greed juga abis ini kayaknya. Yang belum baca, sebaiknya baca Roughest Desire dulu karena itu season pertamanya haha (promosi terselubung)


	12. Target 11 - Umbrella

**BTS** Kim Seokjin ( **Jin** ) | **BTS** Kim Taehyung ( **V** ) | **NCT** Lee Taeyong ( **Taeyong** )

 **BTS** Jung Hoseok ( **Hoseok** ) | **BTS** Jeon Jungkook ( **Jungkook** ) **BTS** Min Yoongi ( **Yoongi** )

 **BTS** Kim Namjoon ( **Namjoon** ) as Seokjin's brother

 **NCT** Kim Doyoung!GS ( **Doyoung** ) & **NCT** Youngho Seo ( **Kim J** **ohnny** ) as Seokjin's parents

* * *

© all chara(s) belong to their agency

* * *

 **T = True Love**

Because T aims for True Love

* * *

 **Target 11: Umbrella  
**

* * *

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Judes amat.", kata V santai.

"Iya, lah. Aku masih banyak kerjaan, tahu!", semburku.

V menoleh ke arah jam di dinding ruanganku. "Jinseok, ini sudah jam 5. Semua orang sudah pulang."

" _So_?", tantangku sambil merentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar di meja.

V mengikuti gerakanku, menatapku tepat di mata. " _So you must go home, too.._ "

"Nggak, karena kerjaanku belum kelar."

V menyerah. Dia mendudukkan diri di kursi di depan mejaku. "Jinseok.. Ini hari pertama kamu kerja, dan kamu udah jadi _workaholic_ aja.."

"Nggak begitu, V.. Aku kan Creative Director. Kerjaanku justru baru dimulai setelah tim mengumpulkan ide-ide mereka. Nah sekarang aku mau sortir, menggabungkan ide yang brilian, dan membuat ide itu menjadi 'sesuatu'."

V manyun-manyun saja mendengar penjelasanku. Terserah, deh. Lagian aku juga tidak mengerti mau anak ini apa. Kenapa juga dia tidak pulang bersama dengan teman-teman kantorku yang lain?

"Makan _patbingsoo_ , yuk."

"Hah? Kapan?", tanyaku dengan nada tinggi.

"Sekarang. Panas, gerah, capek.. Pasti seger banget deh makan _bingsoo_."

"Iya, sih.. Tapi kan aku lagi kerja, V.."

"Sebentar aja kenapa sih, Jin? Yuk, yuk, yuk, kita makan _bingsoo_!", ujar V semangat sambil menebar _puppy eyes-_ nya yang sangat-ugh-imut sekali. Uhuk.

"Y-ya, baiklah. Aku juga jadi nggak bisa kerja kalau kamu bawel melulu. Yuk."

* * *

Akhirnya aku dan V turun keluar gedung TVN. Tidak terlalu jauh dari sana ternyata memang ada kafe kekinian yang menjual _dessert-dessert_ enak. Menu andalan kafe ini adalah _patbingsoo-_ nya. Lumayan, deh, penyegaran.

Ketika sampai di _counter_ untuk memesan, aku terheran karena V memesan _bingsoo_ -nya dibungkus saja. Katanya karena aku ingin cepat-cepat kerja lagi, jadi lebih baik makannya di meja di depan kantor saja. Aku sih iya-iya saja, bagaimana tuan V yang aneh dan eksentrik ini saja pokoknya.

Akhirnya kami menenteng masing-masing pesanan kami dan duduk di salah satu meja yang memang disediakan pihak TVN untuk para karyawan, artis, atau tamu yang datang ke kantor. Tempat ini cukup sejuk karena ada banyak sekali pohon, semak-semak, dan taman bunga. Sumpah, kantorku yang dulu-yang tak mau aku sebutkan namanya-tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan TVN.

"Kenapa nggak makan di kafenya aja, sih, V?", tanyaku akhirnya.

"Penuh."

Aku mengeryit. Perasaan tadi kafenya tidak penuh-penuh amat. Masih ada beberapa meja yang kosong, ah.

"Lagian, di sini kan bisa sekalian ngeceng anak-anak divisi lain yang baru keluar kantor.", lanjut V.

"Ih, genit!"

"Biarin.", balas V sambil mengangkat alisnya. Entah kenapa aku kesal sekali mendengar jawabannya tadi. Mengeceng katanya? Kenapa juga harus mengajakku kalau mau ngeceng?!

Beberapa menit hening hingga aku menyadari kalau dari tadi cuma aku yang makan _bingsoo,_ sedangkan V hanya diam memerhatikanku. "Kenapa nggak dimakan?"

"Ngeliatin kamu dulu. Lahap banget makannya, masih emosi, ya?"

Iya! Dan gara-gara kamu aku jadi tambah kadar emosinya!

Aku cuma mendumel tapi tidak menggunakan bahasa manusia, jadi V pun terkekeh melihat ekspresiku.

"Aku punya sesuatu buat kamu, Jinseok."

"Apaan?", tanyaku, masih judes.

"Itu, so-lu-si. Katanya tadi kamu minta solusi."

"Jadi kamu nunggu jam kerja beres baru ngasih tahu aku solusinya? Kenapa nggak dari tadi aja coba biar aku lebih konsen kerja-"

"Shhh..", V menempelkan jari telunjuk kanannya di bibirku, dan jari telunjuk kirinya di bibirnya sendiri.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Ugh. Sial.

"Udah dulu marah-marahnya. Jadi, kamu maunya berapa tamu undangan?"

Aku berdehem kecil sebelum menjawab, "250 orang."

"Orang tua kamu maunya berapa?"

"2000 orang."

"Hm.. Kalau misalnya, nih, orang tua kamu ngikutin kemauan kamu, tamunya cuma 250 orang.. Terus mereka dapet apa dari kamu?"

"Hah?", maksud V apaan, sih?

"Ya harus ada kompensasi dong dari sesuatu yang mereka korbankan. Orang tua kamu berkorban jumlah tamu undangan, nah, kamu juga harus mengorbankan sesuatu.. Jadi kedua pihak senang."

Aku terdiam. Benar juga, V. Kalau mereka semua mengikuti kemauanku saja, berarti aku super egois.

"Aku kasih usul, boleh?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau tamu undangan tetap 250 orang. Tapi, kamu buat bingkisan _souvenir_ beserta tulisan permintaan doa restu dan permohonan maaf karena tidak mengundang. Kirim bingkisan itu ke alamat masing-masing orang. Selesai, deh!"

"Hm.. boleh juga. Jadi, tamu tetap 250 kan?"

"Yap!", seru V semangat, seakan-akan ini pernikahan kami berdua, dia adalah pihak pasangan yang sedang menenangkan diriku, lalu.. EH, apa sih yang aku pikirkan?!

"Ogah."

"HAH?"

"Aku nggak mau repot-repot mengirimkan bingkisan dan permohonan maaf ke 1.750 orang. Capek."

Wajah V yang tadi sempat ceria kembali kusut. "Percuma dari tadi seharian aku mikirin solusi buat kamu kalau kamu tolak mentah-mentah begitu..!"

"Loh, aku kan nggak nyuruh kamu mikirin ini seharian.", sahutku masa bodoh.

"Bodo, ah. Bukan aku ini yang nikah."

"Nah, itu dia kamu tahu.", disaat yang bersamaan, _bingsoo-_ ku sudah habis. Aku pun membereskannya dan hendak membuangnya di tong sampah terdekat selagi aku kembali ke ruangan.

"Mau balik kerja?", tanya V.

"Iya, kamu nggak pulang?"

"Pulang, lah.."

V ikut membereskan _bingsoo_ -nya walaupun miliknya belum habis. Sayangnya, beberapa detik setelah itu tiba-tiba saja datang petir dan hujan pun deras seketika tanpa ada ancang-ancang gerimis terlebih dahulu.

" _Shit,_ aku tadi pagi parkir mobil di luar, bukan di dalem!", seru V kesal sambil memandang kosong ke arah jalan.

"Yaudah, tunggu aja hujannya berhenti di ruangan aku."

"Nggak, deh."

"Ya ampun, V. Gara-gara berdebat segitu aja kamu langsung BT sama aku?"

"Nggak begitu, Jinseok.. Aku mau ke gereja."

Oh..

"Hari ini _eomma_ ulang tahun. Sudah tradisi keluarga kalau ada yang ulang tahun pasti bikin kebaktian. Aku harus ada di sana jam 7, jadi aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Yaudah, kan tinggal jalan ke mobil kamu pakai payung.", sahutku santai. "Jangan-jangan.. kamu tipe cowok yang nggak mau pake payung, ya?", tebakku.

Sebelum V sempat menjawab, aku terus saja memojokkan dia. "Aku heran sama cowok-cowok kayak kamu yang berpikiran kalau bawa payung itu _nggak macho._ Logikanya kalau hujan ya pakai payung. Aku sendiri yang cowok nggak masalah tuh pakai payung, bahkan payungku warna pink pastel."

Selagi aku berpidato dan memojokkan V, dia cuma memerhatikan diriku dengan pandangan yang.. entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Mungkin dia kesal di- _judge_ olehku. Tapi sumpah aku memang tidak suka dengan cowok yang mengira kalau mereka pakai payung tuh jadi _banci banget._

"Serius, ya, V.. Kalau ada nih di muka bumi ini cowok lain selain aku yang berani pakai payung, apalagi warna payungnya _girly,_ aku bakal batalin pernikahan aku buat ngejar dia."

V masih menatapku intens. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas selempangnya. Sebuah payung.. warna hijau pastel.

Aku terperangah. "Wow. Bener, V, aku batalin pernikahan aku besok! Aku mau ngejar kamu aja! Siapa itu Taeyong, aku tidak kenal!", seruku sambil terpana melihat V yang dengan santainya membuka payung warna hijau lucu itu.

"Hush, ngaco kamu!", balas V. Wajahnya meraaaah! Wah, jadi V bisa malu juga kalau digoda?

"Aku nggak bohong, V. Kamu tuh tipe pasangan ideal banget. Cowok idaman. Aku dari dulu nyari cowok kayak kamu. Wah, jadi hilang selera aku buat nikah sama Taeyong."

"Jangan sompral, Jinseok.."

"Aku nggak sompral, V. Aku mau kamu aja yang jadi pasangan hidup aku.", lanjutku iseng sambil mendekatkan mukaku ke mukanya, memasang wajah meledek yang luar biasa menjengkelkan.

Namun, wajah V sama sekali tidak seperti terganggu.. terhibur.. atau balik mengisengiku. Wajahnya serius sekali. Dia mengangkat daguku supaya sedikit mendongak dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Serius, kamu mau batal nikah sama Taeyong, dan nikah sama aku?"

Deg.

Kenapa.

Aku yang menggodanya.

Kenapa malah jadi aku yang deg-degan?!

Lututku jadi lemas karena nada bicara V yang lembut, suara baritone-nya yang dalam, serta caranya menatapku. Untuk sejenak, hanya suara angin dan hujan yang terdengar, hingga ada suara dari handphoneku yang mememutus tatapan intens kami berdua.

Ketika melihat ke layar ponsel, ternyata itu Taeyong, calon suamiku. Aku gelagapan sebelum mengangkat teleponnya. Selagi aku mencoba fokus pada apa yang dikatakan Taeyong, V mulai melangkah pergi dengan payungnya. Aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan apa yang dikatakan Taeyong. Sejauh ini aku menangkap kalau dia meminta maaf soal pertengkaran tempo hari. Aku terlalu fokus pada V yang sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya. Ketika dia hendak memasuki mobilnya, dia menengok dulu ke belakang dan melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Aku pun membalas lambaian tangannya, menunggu hingga mobil V keluar gerbang kantor, dan aku pun masuk kembali ke kantor.

* * *

 **5 Desember 2015**

"Kenapa kita nggak pakai _wedding planner_ saja sayang?"

"Nggak perlu, kan kita yang nikah, selagi masih bisa kita urus sendiri kenapa harus dibantu orang asing? Kenapa, kamu capek ngurusinnya? Yaudah, _all you have to do is show up at the wedding,_ biar aku yang urus semuanya."

"Bukannya begitu, sayang..", kata Taeyong menenangkanku. "Kamu keliatan capek banget. Kerja, ngurusin nikahan, kerja lagi."

"Aku udah biasa capek, T.."

"Iya, tapi kan nggak sampai marah-marah begini."

"Cuacanya kali, panas. Seoul juga sering macet, nggak kayak Busan."

"Seoul macet udah dari dulu, sayang.."

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dada bidang Taeyong. "Aku kan jadi nggak enak sama kamu.. Aku udah bilang aku bisa berangkat sendiri tanpa kamu jemput."

"Nggak apa-apa, kan aku yang mau juga anter jemput kamu."

"Aku bisa naik taksi."

"Mending taksi atau aku?", goda Taeyong.

Aku pun menyerah. Akhirnya aku memeluk Taeyong erat, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang begitu aku sukai.

Jika orang bertanya apakah aku mencintai Taeyong, aku akan menjawab 'Ya, aku mencintainya.'. Tapi, jika aku bertanya pada diri sendiri.. Entahlah. Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah mengerti apa itu cinta. Yang jelas, ketika bersama Taeyong, aku merasa aman. Dia juga cekatan dalam segala hal, bahkan dia pernah membantuku mencari file di ruanganku sendiri yang entah menghilang ke mana. Aku sudah mencari file itu berjam-jam tapi dengan bantuan Taeyong si file terkutuk itu bisa ditemukan dalam waktu 15 menit.

Semua orang pasti mengatakan kalau aku sangat beruntung memiliki Taeyong disisiku. Tapi, ketika suatu hari mamaku bertanya, "Kamu cinta sama Taeyong?"

Aku tersedak sebelum bertanya balik, "Apa, ma?"

"Pernahkah kamu merasa hatimu meledak ketika di dekatnya? Tersenyum sendiri ketika memikirkan senyumnya? Atau merasa seperti mendengar suaranya padahal dia tidak ada di sekitar kamu?"

 _Eomma_ apaan, sih. Kok mendadak romantis begitu.

Karena aku hanya terdiam, _eomma_ melanjutkan. "Tidak usah dijawab kalau tidak mau..", katanya sambil mengusap-usap rambutku. " _Eomma_ suka kok sama Taeyong. Kata ibu-ibu teman _eomma,_ beruntung sekali punya calon menantu seperti Taeyong. Sudah baik, dari keluarga baik-baik, mapan, ganteng.. Mama dan papa tidak mempermasalahkan tentang orientasi seksual kamu. Asal kamu bahagia, cewek atau cowok sama saja."

"Aku cinta kok, ma.."

 _Eomma_ nampak seperti tidak puas mendengar jawabanku, tapi dia tidak memperluas percakapan ini. "Bagus lah kalau begitu."

"Lagipula, mama kan pernah bilang kalau cinta bukanlah segala-galanya dalam pernikahan."

 _Eomma_ menarik bahuku supaya kami berhadap-hadapan. "Sayang, cinta memang bukan segala-galanya, tapi cintalah pondasinya."

"Maksud mama?"

"Pernikahan itu tidak selesai ketika kalian diresmikan oleh agama dan negara. Justru kehidupan yang sebenarnya baru dimulai setelah itu. Dalam pernikahan akan ada beberapa negosiasi, mulai dari yang kecil hingga yang besar. Mulai dari 'aku akan berhenti merokok jika kamu mengurangi jam kerja malam' hingga 'sepertinya Seokjin dan Namjoon sudah cukup besar untuk menentukan sekolah mana yang ingin mereka pilih'."

"Jadi dulu papa perokok, ma?"

"Jinseok.. Kebiasaan, deh, mengambil sesuatu yang paling nggak penting dari kalimat orang."

Aku menyengir maaf.

"Maksud mama.. dalam pernikahan itu akan selalu ada negosiasi. Sekecil apa pun itu, tetap saja negosiasi tersebut akan intens dan jujur saja, tidak akan bisa memuaskan kedua belah pihak. Satu-satunya yang membuat mama dan papa bertahan adalah, karena kami saling mencintai. Jadi, seberapa kesal pun kami berdua, tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas ingin berpisah atau kata-kata seperti 'kok bisa sih aku nikah sama dia?!'"

Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam setelahnya. Obrolan tentang cinta dengan mama terlalu abstrak dan terlalu tiba-tiba, tapi begitu mengena dihatiku. Apakah aku pernah merasa hatiku akan meledak ketika berdekatan dengan Taeyong? Apakah pernah aku tersenyum begitu saja hanya dengan mengingat senyumnya? Apakah aku mencintainya?

"Sayang?", panggilan Taeyong mengembalikan fokusku padanya.

"Hm?"

"Ini sudah sampai kantor kamu, loh, dari tadi.. Tegang ya mau presentasi?", tanya Taeyong sambil memijat pundakku agar aku sedikit rileks.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan walaupun bukan presentasi yang menyita pikiranku tadi.

* * *

Ngomong-ngomong sudah dua bulan lamanya aku menjadi karyawan di TVN. Dan, sudah selama itu pula V menjadi duta anti rokok untukku, hanya untukku. Setiap ada kesempatan, V akan menyabotase _lighter_ dan dan mematahkan rokok-rokokku. Dia selalu membawa _lighter_ sitaannya ke dalam laci meja kerjanya. Bahkan, satu kantor sudah mendengar kabar kalau laci V sudah penuh dengan _lighter-_ ku. Makanya sekarang dia punya container baru di atas mejanya untuk menyimpan barang-barang pribadinya yang seharusnya bisa disimpan di dalam laci.

Seperti biasa, setiap pagi V pasti masuk ke ruanganku. Jika dia tidak berorasi tentang bahaya rokok secara verbal, dia akan melempar print out tentang bahaya rokok atau mem-forward artikel tentang hal yang sama pada email atau chat. Kurang kerjaan sekali, kan?

Sebelum sempat V membuka mulutnya pagi ini, aku sudah menyetopnya terlebih dahulu. " _Stop right there, jerk_!"

"Wow.. kasar sekali.", sahut V sambil bersiul.

"Bosan aku mendengar kampanye anti rokok-mu itu, nyet!"

" _And good morning to you too,_ Jinseok.."

"Aku bilang kamu monyet, bukan selamat pagi!"

V tidak mengubris kata-kata jahatku, dia tetap melakukan keinginannya, yaitu melemparkan sesuatu yang berbau anti-rokok ke mejaku. Kali ini adalah plester anti-nikotin.

"Coba pakai itu. Dua temanku ada yang bisa berhasil berhenti merokok setelah menggunakannya."

"Sumpah?!", aku cukup _excited,_ terpana, tidak percaya di dunia ini ada yang bisa berhenti merokok karena sebuah plester.

"Iya, cobain aja dulu. Sekarang _meeting,_ kan? Semangat!", seru V sambil membuat gestur _hwaiting._ Sebelum keluar dari ruanganku, dia berbicara lagi. " _Nice hair color, btw._ Cocok banget.", katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Aku jadi kikuk sambil mengusap rambutku. Dua hari yang lalu aku memang mengganti warna rambut dark purple-ku jadi hitam. Taeyong saja tidak berkomentar apa-apa tentang rambutku, tapi ini V, dia melihat perubahan pada warna rambutku yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu kentara jika tidak diperhatikan benar-benar.

"V!", aku berseru ketika V sudah menghilang dari balik pintu. Ternyata dia masih mendengar panggilanku karena dia sekarang berbalik lagi ke dalam.

"Kamu kemarin kok nggak masuk? Ke mana?", tanyaku _to the point._ Sambil bertanya, aku menyodorkan permen peppermint padanya.

V mengambil permen pemberianku lalu menyengir, "Kenapa, kangen, ya?"

"Males!", semburku. "Maksudku, kenapa nggak seminggu saja bolosnya, biar hidup aku tenang!"

Dia hanya tertawa lalu pergi dari ruanganku. Kejadian sore itu tentang 'payung' tidak pernah dibahas lagi. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa dialog jika hubunganku dengan V jadi _awkward_ setelahnya. Tapi, ternyata V bersikap biasa-bisa saja. Aku jadi berpikir, mungkin memang itu cuma bercandaan, dan mungkin saja dia sering melakukannya pada cowok atau cewek lain, Edith misalnya yang jelas-jelas sering V goda di kantor.

Dengan pemikiran tersebut, pada pembukaan, presentasiku jadi lumayan 'kacau' alias aku tidak terlalu bersemangat. Hal ini akan berdampak pada kinerja timku, jadi aku pun berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran apa pun tentang V yang membuat aku kesal.

Loh, kenapa juga aku harus kesal kalau V ternyata cuma bercanda tentang sore itu?

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **orul2's spot:** siapa yang ingin jin batal nikah sama taeyong angkat tangan!

* * *

Stupefy-Jin : looool odeng sama omuk si sugar glider nggak mungkin dimakan di sini XD makasih ya udah baca dari awal. iya kan, boy love lebih gereget daripada straight! hihi

babyHyuk : halo baby! sekarang di ff ini jinnya cowok. aku rombak ff ini dari awal dan jadi boy love hehe :D semoga tetep suka ya sama ceritanya

masgojexganteng : jin cuma tau nama V itu ya V aja. Bahkan dia ga tau nama keluarga V, ga pernah nanya, dan ga pernah nyari tau hahaha.

* * *

makasih ya semua yang masih setia nungguin updatean cerita ini :* sampai ketemu di chapter depan!


	13. Target 12 - Jealous?

**BTS** Kim Seokjin ( **Jin** ) | **BTS** Kim Taehyung ( **V** ) | **NCT** Lee Taeyong ( **Taeyong** )

 **BTS** Jung Hoseok ( **Hoseok** ) | **BTS** Jeon Jungkook ( **Jungkook** ) **BTS** Min Yoongi ( **Yoongi** )

 **BTS** Kim Namjoon ( **Namjoon** ) as Seokjin's brother

 **NCT** Kim Doyoung!GS ( **Doyoung** ) & **NCT** Youngho Seo ( **Kim J** **ohnny** ) as Seokjin's parents

* * *

© all chara(s) belong to their agency

* * *

 **T = True Love**

Because T aims for True Love

* * *

 **Target 12: Jealous?  
**

* * *

 **3 Januari 2016**

Aku baru saja keluar ruang rapat yang pertama setelah liburan tahun baru. Walaupun baru selesai liburan selama dua minggu, nampaknya anak-anak divisi kreatif masih pada loyo. Atau mungkin jiwa mereka masih melayang disaat-saat liburan kemarin, padahal awal tahun berarti banyak acara baru. Secara, TVN kan stasiun televisi raksasa di Korea.

Mood-ku lumayan jelek ketika keluar dari ruang rapat karena timku tidak memberikan ide brilian sama sekali. Berarti tugasku sebagai kepala tim kreatif untuk bekerja keras. Selagi berjalan kembali ke ruanganku, semakin jelas pula aku mendengar suara cekikian seorang wanita. Rasanya aku ingin melihat orang yang mengeluarkan tawa genit seperti ini ketika semua orang di kantor sedang kepusingan karena deadline.

Sesampainya aku di ruang tengah, aku pun mengetahui kalau suara cekikikan itu berasal dari Edith. Itu loh, asistennya Mr. Sandeul yang super nyentrik itu. Yang nyentrik asistennya, ya, bukan Mr. Sandeul. Bagaimana tidak nyentrik, hari ini Edith pakai _hotpants_ merah, dipadu dengan _tube top_ hitam dan _cardigan_ model _crop top_ warna hitam juga. Terus sekarang dia juga memakai _boots_ setinggi paha. _Busyet,_ artis TVN saja kalah sama dia.

Dan, mood-ku semakin memburuk setelah mengetahui penyebab Edith jadi cekikikan. V. Si ganjen yang satu itu memang tidak pernah ada habisnya menggodai anak-anak kantor. Apalagi Edith, sepertinya TVN bisa mendadak bangkrut atau bagaimana begitu ya kalau V tidak menggodai Edith barang sehari saja. Eh, bukannya aku cemburu, loh.

Aku hanya melewati mereka berdua, tapi sambil memukul kepala V pakai berkas yang aku bawa. V pun berhenti mengocehkan sesuatu yang membuat Edith cekikikan lalu berkata, "Duh, Edith, bentar, ya.. Ini ada yang jealous."

"Mimpi kamu indah!", seruku sambil terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke belakang sama sekali.

"Kok, tahu?", kata V yang sudah ikut berjalan di sampingku. "Semalem aku mimpi _threesome_ sama Min Hyorin dan Nana After School. Mantap, nggak, tuh?"

Sialan. Aku semakin _bad mood_ mendengarnya.

Mungkin karena aku tidak mengubris bercandaannya, V pun melanjutkan, "Gimana meeting tadi?"

"B aja."

"Hah?"

"Biasa aja."

"Oh..", sahut V. "Sukses dapetin sponsornya?"

"Sukses."

"Dapet berapa? Dolar apa won?"

"Kepo.", jawabku sekenanya.

V buru-buru berjalan ke depanku dan menghentikan langkahku. "Kamu kenapa, sih, kok kayak bete gitu? Apa kamu beneran jealous gara-gara aku godain Edith tadi?"

"Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, Tuan V.. Mimpi Anda indah!"

"Iya, dong.. Mimpi indah banget kalau ternyata Tuan Seokjin yang rupawan ini jealous sama aku. Secara, _most wanted hunk in the building.._ "

"Hah? Ngaco kamu.", semburku sambil lanjut berjalan.

"Serius, tahu. Banyak banget yang ngincar kamu di kantor. Sayang, udah mau nikah. Kalau kamu masih jomblo, kamu tinggal pilih mau jalan sama cowok atau cewek yang mana. Bahkan yang udah pada nikah aja kerjaannya ngomongin kamu terus, loh."

Masa iya? Lagipula, V dengar desas-desus seperti itu dari mana, sih? Memangnya dia densus kantor apa.

"BD."

"Apa pula itu BD?", tanya V dengan muka cengo.

"BODO!", kataku kesal sambil menginjak kaki V karena dia mencoba menghalangi langkahku lagi tadi.

"Aduh-duh-duh. Kalau jealous jangan begini caranya dong, sayang.."

Aku berbalik menghadapnya dan menudingnya pakai tumpukkan kertas yang sudah kugulung-gulung saking kesalnya. "Aku nggak jealous, monyeeet!"

V pun bersedekap lalu tersenyum ganteng, coret, tersenyum miring. "Oh, jadi nggak jealous, tapi nggak marah dipanggil sayang?"

"A-apaan, sih.."

"Tadi aku intipin kamu di ruang rapat, muka kamu nggak kusut-kusut amat. Tapi habis keluar terus ngeliat aku sama Edith, muka kamu kelipat-lipat, tahu, Jinseok! Yakin tuh bukan cemburu?"

Aku terdiam setelah V mengatakan pidatonya dengan raut wajah penuh kemenangan. Apakah aku memang cemburu melihat V bersama Edith? Atau.. dia cuma mau membalas perlakuanku yang menggombali dia sewaktu hujan tempo hari? Yang tentang payung-man itu? Oke kalau begitu, aku balas dia, haha!

"Nggak.. Aku tuh cuma nggak suka aja kamu godain Edith kayak gitu. Aku tahu kamu cuma bercanda doang, soalnya. Kalau Edith beneran nelen gombalan kamu bulet-bulet, terus suka beneran sama kamu, gimana? Kan kasihan..", kataku sambil memasang raut wajah (sok) sedih.

"Yaudah, deh.. Aku nggak akan godain Edith lagi.", kata V setelah tadi terdiam sebentar. Mungkin dia berpikir kalau omonganku ada benarnya juga.

Nah, sekarang waktunya aku beraksi.

"Bagus, deh. Aku memang nggak rela sih liat kamu godain orang lain selain aku.."

Yes! Tuh kan, muka V merah lagi. Tuan Seokjin dilawan, sih..

V seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ditahan dan tidak jadi dikeluarkan.

"Kenapa? Ada lagi yang mau diomongin?", tanyaku sambil membuka pintu ruanganku dan masuk ke dalam.

V ikut masuk ke dalam ruanganku lalu gantian dia yang memegang handle-nya. Ia berjalan mendekatiku, membuat aku melangkah ke belakang sedikit-sedikit.

"Begini, Jinseok..", katanya dengan nada suara yang sangat lembut, jauh berbeda dengan nadanya yang tadi. Wajah V semakin mendekati wajahku. Baru saja kupikir V akan menciumku, dia memiringkan kepalanya dan berbicara tepat di telingaku.

"Kalau mencari kotak rokok kamu.. coba cari di tong sampah security depan TVN.", katanya, dengan berbisik sensual di telingaku.

" _Shit_!"

* * *

Seharian ini aku marah besar sama V. Kelakuannya sebagai duta besar anti rokok benar-benar semakin keterlaluan. Belum cukupkah dia menyita _lighter_ -ku setiap hari? Mengirimi link artikel bahaya rokok setiap jam? Mematahkan rokok-rokokku ketika aku terciduk akan merokok?

"Jinseok..!"

 _Speak of the devil_.

Aku terus melangkah keluar ruangan, membiarkan V mengejarku.

"Kamu marah banget, ya?", katanya sambil menahan kedua lenganku.

Aku berbalik menghadapnya. "Kotak rokok yang kamu buang itu hadiah dari Hoseok waktu dia ke Thailand, tahu!"

Wajah V terlihat merasa bersalah. "Maaf, aku nggak tahu itu dari Hoseok."

"Makanya, kalau apa-apa tuh tanya! Lagian, kamu tuh kenapa sih hobi banget kampanye anti rokok? Tahu nggak, sikap kamu tuh kayak cewek yang lagi ngelarang cowoknya buat berhenti ngerokok. Terus kamu biar apa ngelarang-larang aku ngerokok? Karena apa?!"

"Menurut kamu, kenapa si cewek suka ngelarang cowoknya ngerokok?"

"Ya.. takut cowoknya sakit kali."

"Kira-kira, kenapa si cewek takut cowoknya sakit?"

"Em..", aku menggaruk-garuk belakang telingaku, lumayan grogi dengan sorot mata V yang mendadak meneduh. "Karena... sayang?"

V melepas tangannya dari lenganku, lalu dia tersenyum. "Ya, karena sayang."

Lagi-lagi diam dan sunyi terjadi setiap kali V melakukannya. Setiap kali dia memberikan afeksi yang menyentuh relung hatiku, rasanya dunia berhenti berputar, angin berhenti berhembus, dan rasanya hanya ada aku dan V saja di dunia ini.

Yang memutuskan kontak mata kami adalah gerakan V yang menaruh sesuatu di tanganku. Itu adalah kotak rokok pemberian Hoseok yang tadi V buang. Aku terpana melihatnya, karena katanya tadi sudah dibuang, kok ini masih ada. Lalu, aku coba intip isinya, oh ternyata yang dibuang adalah rokoknya.

" _So,_ yang kamu buang itu rokoknya, bukan kotaknya?"

"Ya.. aku kan tadi bilang coba cari di tong sampah security. Aku nggak bilang apa yang aku buang, kan.", katanya acuh.

"Serah.", kataku sambil berjalan menuju meja, membereskan barang-barangku.

Sunyi lagi setelahnya. Jujur aku agak grogi dipandangi oleh V begitu tajam. Kenapa, sih, dia ini?

"Pulang dijemput?"

"Nggak. Naik taksi.", jawabku.

"Sama aku aja. Hemat ongkos. Tapi nggak pakai ngerokok, ya.."

Aku mengangguk saja. Capek berdebat sama bocah ini.

Setelah V mengambil tasnya, kami pun berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang tengah lagi. Di sana kosong, hanya ada Edith dan rekan sekertaris bos lainnya yang siap-siap mau pulang juga. Anehnya, V tidak mengubris panggilan Edith dan hanya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"V, itu tadi Edith.", kataku ketika kami sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Iya."

"Kok..?"

"Kok apa?", tanyanya santai.

"Kan biasanya kalian akrab banget."

"Bukannya tadi siang udah dibahas?"

"Em? Yang mana, perasaan kamu ngebahas rokok-rokok-rokok terus."

"Yang kamu cemburu. Aku kan udah janji aku nggak akan godain Edith lagi."

Sial. Sedari tadi setelah V mengajakku pulang bersama, aku sudah mati-matian menahan semburat merah di wajahku. Dan sekarang pertahananku gagal. Mukaku pasti seperti tomat sekarang, karena aku bisa merasakan wajah dan telingaku panas sekali.

Setelahnya tidak terlalu banyak obrolan yang kami lakukan. Hanya beberapa sahutan ringan. Kami lebih banyak diam, kadang ikut menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu yang diputar radio. Tidak terasa, aku pun sampai di apartemen mungilku.

"Mampir, V?"

"Nggak, ah, capek mau langsung tiduran.", katanya tanpa menatapku.

"Hm.. Yaudah, makasih, ya.", aku melepas _seat belt-_ ku dan mengambil tasku yang kutaruh di jok belakang. Ketika berbalik, aku melihat V juga telah melepas _seat belt_ -nya.

"Jinseok.."

"Hm?"

Semua berlalu begitu cepat. Tangannya yang besar meraih kedua pipiku, menarik maju tubuhku, dan menahan kepalaku. Lalu.. bibirnya yang hangat menyapa bibirku. Oh, Tuhan.. _It feels so right_.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **orul2's spot: ahhhhhhh akhirnya taejin.. taejin.. kisseu!**

aku mencari-cari ff taejin tapi nampaknya jarang ada yang baru atau pun update :') kenapa sekarang rare banget nemu taejin shipper hhuhuhuhu


	14. Target 13 - He Kissed Me!

**BTS** Kim Seokjin ( **Jin** ) | **BTS** Kim Taehyung ( **V** ) | **NCT** Lee Taeyong ( **Taeyong** )

 **BTS** Jung Hoseok ( **Hoseok** ) | **BTS** Jeon Jungkook ( **Jungkook** ) | **BTS** Min Yoongi ( **Yoongi** )

 **BTS** Kim Namjoon ( **Namjoon** ) as Seokjin's brother

 **NCT** Kim Doyoung!GS ( **Doyoung** ) & **NCT** Youngho Seo ( **Kim J** **ohnny** ) as Seokjin's parents

* * *

© all chara(s) belong to their agency

© original idea belongs to Kristy Nelwan in novel "L"

* * *

 **T = True Love**

Because T aims for True Love

* * *

 **Target 13: He Kissed Me!  
**

* * *

 **5 Januari 2016**

Dua hari berlalu semenjak insiden itu, di mana V menciumku di dalam mobilnya setelah mengantarkan aku pulang. Tapi, tidak ada yang berubah diantara kita. Oke, mungkin ada perubahan, dan itu pada diriku. Aku jadi cukup canggung ketika berbicara dengan V. Tapi, kok dia terlihat santai-santai saja seolah yang kemarin itu tidak pernah terjadi?

Setelah dia menciumku dan tersenyum begitu manis, aku seperti terpaku pada jok mobil saking speechless-nya. Sesudahnya dia cuma menyuruhku untuk langsung masuk ke kamar, aku keluar dari mobil, dan sudah, V pun pergi setelah melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Sialan memang. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan sejuta kata yang telah kurangkai sebaik-baiknya ketika aku dan V bertemu di kantor besok harinya. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak bersikap canggung apalagi membahas soal kejadian di mobil itu. Padahal gara-gara hal itu, aku sampai tidak bisa tidur nyenyak selama dua hari kebelakang ini.

* * *

 **20 Januari 2016**

TVN mengadakan libur panjang ( _3 days is a long vacation for TV person like me_ ) untuk para pegawainya. Kesempatan ini aku pakai untuk pulang ke Busan, mengurusi gedung pernikahanku nanti dengan Taeyong. Seperti biasa, Taeyong si super sibuk punya pekerjaan yang tidak bisa dia tinggal, jadi aku pergi mengecek gedung bersama adikku, Namjoon.

"Capek banget aku..!", keluhku ketika selesai keliling-keliling di gedung pernikahan dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Lagian, kamu maksain banget, sih? Bukannya lagi banyak kerjaan, ya?"

"Iya, sih. Tapi kan Taeyong nggak bisa ngecek, terus nanti mama ngomel-ngomel. Daripada diomelin mending aku aja yang _caw_ , deh."

"Sini, gantian, aku aja yang nyetir."

"Hm, yaudah.", aku dan Namjoon pun bertukar posisi, sekarang dia yang menyetir untuk pulang.

"Kalau capek tuh istirahat, jangan maksain kayak gini, Jin. Ntar tubuh kamu _drop_ tahu rasa."

"Ya, ya, omongan kamu tuh sama persis kayak si V. Eh, BTW, kamu kok seger banget, Joon? Punya pacar baru, ya?"

"Apaan, memangnya segalanya harus nyangkut pacar? Aku tuh udah nggak begadang lagi, nggak minum-minum lagi, pokoknya hidup sehat lah. Mama, saking senengnya, ngebeliin aku satu set komputer _game_ terbaru. Haha!", seru Namjoon bangga.

"Tuhkan, kamu sama V tuh sebelas dua belas. Yang dioomongin hidup sehaaaat terus, berhenti merokoook terus.."

"Iya, lah, Jin. Berhenti merokok, sana! Toh, buat kebaikan kamu juga."

"Aaaah, berisik, kamu! Nggak di Busan, nggak di Seoul, aku dihantui V kemana-mana! Jadi bete aku, mana nggak ada rokok. Ngopi, yuk, Joon? _I need coffee_.."

"Iya, deh, ntar mampir dulu ke Starbucks."

* * *

"Woy, cepet turun, katanya tadi pengen kopi!"

"Males turun.. Capek.. Pusing...", keluhku. Sebenarnya aku tidak sepusing itu tapi tidak apa-apa, dong, sesekali manja sama adik?

"Yaudah yaudah, kamu mau apa? Aku aja yang pesen."

"Iced Cappuccino."

* * *

Aku menunggu Namjoon di luar mobil, karena udara Busan sedang sejuk hari ini. Tak lama, Namjoon pun kembali ke mobil menenteng dua cup minuman. Iced Cappuccino untukku, dan..

"Joon, kamu minum apa?", tanyaku.

"Ini Iced Chocolate."

Aku mangut-mangut, "Oh.. kesukaan V juga, tuh."

"Oke, ini udah ke-12 kalinya kamu ngomongin V. Sebenarnya V itu apa? Siapa? Kenapa kamu sebut-sebut terus?"

"Hah, kamu serius ngitung dua belas kali?"

"Nggak, aku lebay aja. Habisnya dari awal kita pergi sampai pulang nama V kesebut mulu."

"Hehe. Jadi, V itu monyet."

Namjoon melihatku keheranan seperti habis melihat orang gila yang telanjang di pinggir jalan. "Monyet?"

"Iya, jadi si V itu tukang khotbah bahaya rokok, kopi, dan begadang. Kerjaannya setiap hari nyuri _lighter_ aku dan matahin semua rokok aku. Gimana aku nggak manggil dia monyet, coba?!"

"Terus, V siapanya kamu emang?"

Aku agak bingung menjelaskannya, duh. "V itu—"

"JINNIE!"

Obrolanku dan Namjoon terhenti ketika mendengar suara lengkingan yang maha dahsyat. Aku hapal sekali suara itu. Pemilik suara itu orang yang aku sayang banget di Busan. Nah, kalau orang di sampingnya itu orang paling bego seantero Busan, hihi.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Kookie, nanti orang-orang ngeliatin kita..", kata Hoseok sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jungkook yang sudah berlari-lari kecil menghampiriku.

"Jinnie, aku kangen banget!", seru Jungkook heboh sambil memelukku.

"Hey, _kiddo_ , perasaan kita baru _hangout_ kemarin-kemarin, deh?", godaku.

"Itu udah sebulan yang lalu, Jinnie.. Sekarang aku udah kangen lagi. BTW, baru dateng apa mau pulang?"

"Tadinya, sih, mau pulang. Tapi kita ngobrol aja yuk di dalam.", ajakku pada semuanya.

* * *

" _So,_ dalam rangka apa kamu balik ke Busan?", tanya Hoseok setelah memesan minuman dan camilan untuk dirinya dan Jungkook. Kekasih Hoseok yang imut-imut itu memesan secangkir teh panas tanpa gula dan salad yang _dressing-_ nya dipisah. Memang, Jungkook itu selalu menjaga berat badannya. Secara, _public figure._

"Biasa, _wedding things_.", jawab Namjoon karena dia melihat aku seperti enggan menjawab. Namjoon cukup akrab dengan teman-temanku karena mereka sering main ke rumah.

"Hm.. Jinnie sibuk, ya. Pantes aja telepon aku jarang diangkat!", omel Jungkook sambil menusuk-nusuk saladnya.

"Yee, bocah. Kamu nelepon jam 2 pagi, ya mana aku angkat!", kataku sambil menoyor pelan dahi Jungkook. "Lagian ada apaan sih nelepon subuh-subuh?"

"Biasa, lah, Jin. Kalau si _little prince_ ini udah neleponin kamu subuh-subuh pasti ada masalah percintaan.", jawab Hoseok cuek lalu dia kena sentil Jungkook.

"Salah kamu, kenapa genit banget pake nganterin cewek sok cantik itu pulang segala?!"

Aku dan Namjoon cekikikan. "Siapa tuh?", tanyaku.

"Ada presenter baru, namanya Caroline. Tahu nggak Jin, gayanya tuh udah kayak Miss Universe aja, deh. Mana kerjaannya dandan terus. Itu botol foundation kayaknya seminggu juga habis dipake dia!", cerocos Jungkook. "Dan, parahnya tuh dia kecentilan banget sama Hoseok!"

"Nggak, ah. Itu mah kamu aja asal nuduh.", kata Hoseok menenangkan.

"Aku tahu banget dia naksir kamu, sayang! Intuisi wanita!"

"Tapi.. kamu kan cowok.", kataku sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Ini anak sampai lupa begitu kalau dia cowok.

"Ya, tapi kan biasanya radar cewek lebih kenceng daripada cowok, kan?"

"Iya, deh, lawan Jungkook mah nggak bakal pernah menang..", kataku sambil tertawa.

"Lagian kamu itu terlalu cemburu, sayang. Aku nganterin dia soalnya dia mendadak vertigo. Waktu itu nggak ada yang bisa nganterin dia soalnya lagi pada sibuk semua.."

"Kan bisa panggil taksi!", seru Jungkook tetap tidak mau kalah. "Kamu, sekali lagi bikin aku kesel gara-gara cewek itu, aku mau ganti pacar aja!"

"I-iya, sayang.. Nggak lagi..", kata Hoseok pasrah.

Namjoon cuma bisa cengengesan melihat kelakuan Jungkook dan Hoseok di hadapannya.

"Jungkook itu kadang suka bingung bedain Hoseok itu sebenarnya pacarnya atau peliharannya.", kataku bercanda.

"Iiih, nggak, kok.. Aku sayang banget sama pacarku.", kata Jungkook sambil menguwel-uwel pipi Hoseok. "BTW, tadi sebelum kita dateng kalian lagi ngomongin apa, sih? Serius banget kayaknya."

"V", jawab Namjoon santai diikuti tatapan terkejut dariku, Hoseok, dan juga Jungkook.

"V..?", Hoseok menerawang, mungkin dia merasa familiar dengan nama itu.

"V itu apa? Atau siapa?", tanya Jungkook yang _clueless._

"Kata Jin, V itu monyet.", jawab Namjoon.

"Haaah? Monyet?", Jungkook semakin bingung.

"Bukan, bukan. V itu orang. Tapi, dia itu PR terbesar aku di kantor. Aku kenal dia udah lama, jauh sebelum kita akhirnya satu kantor. Makanya kita jadi cepet akrab gitu di kantor. Dan, kerjaannya setiap hari itu ngomelin aku tentang bahaya merokok, menyita rokok dan _lighter_ -ku,.."

Belum aku melanjutkan ucapanku, Jungkook sudah berujar dengan antusias. " _I like him_!"

" _Well, don't_. Serius, deh, si V itu nyebelin bin ajaib. Manusia paling ternyebelin yang pernah aku ketemuin tuh cuma V."

"Eh, nggak boleh ngomong gitu ah, Jin.", kata Jungkook.

"Iya, dia ngelarang kamu ngerokok berarti dia peduli sama kamu.", lanjut Hoseok.

Aku pun menjiwir telinga Hoseok. "Heh, kamu kan ngerokok juga, ngapain belain V segala?"

"Aku jadi makin penasaran sama sosok V ini.", kata Namjoon.

"Oh! Aku inget! V itu yang ketemu waktu di bandara itu, kan? Yang waktu pesawat kamu delay terus—"

"Iya, yang itu.", potongku.

"Emang pertama kali kenal dia di mana, sih? Lupa aku.", tanya Hoseok.

"Waktu kita ke Kuil Cheongpyeongsa.", jawabku. "Aku ketemu dia pas mau jajan _sundae_ dan _tteokbokki_."

"Oh.. yang kamu berhasil _make a wish_ di kuil itu, kan?!", seru Jungkook semangat. Lagian dia soal yang romantis-romantisan kok inget melulu, sih.

"Iya, yang itu.", jawabku ogah-ogahan.

"Eh, eh, tahu nggak. Dulu kan _wish-_ nya Jin itu _to find his T_!", Jungkook semakin heboh. "Terus, malem harinya Jin ketemu sama Taeyong di _coffee shop_. Aiiih, jodoh.."

"Aku udah kenal sama Taeyong, aku ingin tahu tentang V.", sambung Namjoon.

Hoseok juga penasaran, "Iya, kapan kamu kenalan sama V kalau malemnya kamu ketemu Taeyong?"

"Siang menuju sorean gitu, lah. Aku bosen di hotel, kamu lagi merajuk gara-gara cowok gatel si Frans-frans itu,", kataku sambil menunjuk Jungkook yang cuma bisa menyengir. "Hoseok lagi bete gara-gara Frans dateng nyamperin kamu. Yoongi dimonopoli sama kamu. Yaudah aku jalan-jalan deket hotel terus nemu warung _sundae_."

"Terus?", seru mereka bertiga.

"Ya, di sana lah aku ketemu V. Dia habis dikerjain teman-teman kantornya yang dulu. Dia dibikin mabuk terus dimasukin bus menuju daerah tersebut tanpa dompet sama sekali. Di sakunya cuma dimasukin uang secukupnya buat ongkos pulang. Ada-ada aja, ya?"

"Terus?", seru mereka bertiga lagi, kompak banget, sih?

"Terus, kita _lost contact_. Aku pikir yaudah lah cuma kenal selewat aja. Eh, tahunya kita ketemu lagi di Jeju waktu ngurusin acara ajang pencarian Miss Korea Selatan itu. Abis itu _lost contact_ lagi dan akhirnya kita berdua sekantor sekarang"

"Iiih, kok mirip _When Harry Met Sally_ , ya?", cetus Jungkook si raja cerita romantis.

"Apaan, jelas-jelas kerjaan aku sama V itu berantem terus setiap hari, nggak ada romantis-romantisnya."

Terus kami semua terdiam, kembali ke camilan masing-masing. Kalau Jungkook sepertinya tidak bisa disebut camilan karena lebih mirip makanan kambing di mataku.

"Kamu punya CD-nya The Cardigans, Jin? Dikasih Taeyong, kan?", tanya Namjoon.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Ntar pinjem, ya."

"Buat apa?"

"Ya didengerin, lah, Jin.. Gimana sih, kamu."

Ini anak memang tidak ada sopan-sopannya sama kakak sendiri. Seumur hidup dia, tidak pernah dia bilang _hyung_ padaku semenjak dia duduk di bangku SMP.

"Oh, yaudah ntar ambil aja.", kataku sambil menyeruput kopiku. Tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat _surprise_ yang disiapkan V pada malam ulang tahunku.

"Idih, apaan sih senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila aja.", sembur Hoseok.

"Ah, nggak.. Aku cuma keingetan waktu kita di Jeju itu. Aku bete banget, kan. Udah lagi ulang tahun, terus ditinggal temen-temen, pesawat delay, pacar ngajak berantem terus.."

"Aku kan nggak maksud ninggalin kamu, Jin.. Dia nih yang bikin aku pingin pulang cepet-cepet!", kata Jungkook sambil mencubit pipi Hoseok.

" _Whatever_. Terus, disaat aku lagi super bete, V bikin aku seneng banget. Tahu nggak caranya gimana?"

Semua kompak geleng-geleng tapi terlihat _excited_.

"Jadi, waktu di bandara dia ngeh kalau aku suka banget ngeliatin bintang. Tapi, sayangnya malem itu nggak ada terlalu banyak bintang. Secara, langit memang lagi bermasalah malem itu. Terus, waktu Hoseok mau nitip koper, V yang masukin ke kamar aku karena kita berdua udah janjian mau makan-makan di restoran hotel. Akhirnya kita makan terus ngobrol sampai jam 3 pagi. Udah gitu, pas aku masuk kamar, V nyuruh aku matiin lampunya. Ternyata pas dia masukin koper, dia sekalian masang bintang-bintang _glow in the dark_ di kamar aku."

Semua terdiam sampai terdengar suara mendesah, " _So sweet.._ ", itu sudah pasti suara Jungkook.

"Kamar hotel? Memangnya pihak hotel nggak marah kamarnya ditempel-tempelin gituan?", tanya Hoseok.

"Sebelum berangkat, aku ngabisin waktu sejam penuh buat ngelepasin bintang-bintang itu."

"Terus sekarang bintang-bintangnya ada di mana?", tanya Namjoon.

"Di kamar aku.", jawabku santai. "Kok jadi pada diem?"

Suasana _awkward_ itu dipecahkan oleh Namjoon yang manggut-manggut terus berkata, "Iya, _sweet_."

"Hah, apaan sih kalian..", kataku sambil mengaduk-aduk kopiku yang tinggal sedikit.

"Huuuh, Jin ketemu Taeyong dan V di hari yang sama setelah dia _make a wish_ ingin ketemu sama 'T'-nya.", ujar Jungkook dramatis. "Coba aja nama V bukan V, tapi T. Atau siapa tahu dia punya nama lainnya yang berawalan dari T. Atau, coba aja Jin nggak punya hobi aneh ngumpulin mantan berdasarkan alfabet. Coba aja—"

"Stop, stop, stop.", kataku menutup bibir Jungkook dengan telunjukku. "Kalian kok jadi pada lesu begini, sih? Sadar, woy, aku tuh bentar lagi nikah sama Taeyong. Kalian kok jadi kayak nggak rela aku nikah sama Taeyong, hm?"

"Bukannya nggak rela kamu sama Taeyong, tapi kelihatannya beda aja pas kamu nyeritain Taeyong sama V. Pas nyeritain V kamu tuh lebih banyak senyum dan ketawa, Jin. Aku jadi ngebayangin gimana kalau yang pacaran itu kamu sama V, bukan sama Taeyong."

Ucapan Hoseok membungkamku. Bagaimana jika hari itu aku hanya bertemu V, dan tidak bertemu Taeyong?

Bagaimana jika aku tidak memiliki _list_ mantan yang absurd dan mencari seseorang berawalan huruf T agar dapat melengkapi obsesi gilaku itu?

Bagaimana kalau aku mendekati V pada sore itu dan tetap berhubungan intens setelahnya?

Bagaimana.. kalau yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pasanganku itu V, bukannya Taeyong?

Apakah aku akan merasa lebih bahagia, atau tidak?

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **orul2's spot: haiiii maaf baru eksis lagi XD kemarin taejin emang kiss kiss tapi taenya pura-pura nggak terjadi apa-apa tuh? heheheheheheheeh *kabur sebelum diamuk masa***

aku mau ngasih tau nih alesan aku jarang nongol di ffn.. jadi.. i am pregnant guys XD karena hamil, kerjaan aku pun dikurangin sama bos. jadi kalau aku lagi santai dan ga kena morning sickness (walaupun aku lebih sering kena afternoon sickness), aku bisa buka buka ffn sebentar. jadi, begitulah. tolong dimaklum ya bumil yang satu ini, hehe. doain anak aku mirip member bts ya XD


End file.
